


I loved you first

by JLaLa



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Divorced!Everlark, F/M, Family, Friends to Lovers, Post-Divorce, Teenage Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 44,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24312286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLaLa/pseuds/JLaLa
Summary: There are divorced couples. Then, there are Katniss and Peeta Mellark.
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Comments: 121
Kudos: 393





	1. Part One

** I loved you first **

_Part One_

Johanna Mason looked around the high school field, lined with rows of plastic chairs. In front of her stood two middle-aged women, dressed in their ceremony best, looking over the crowd gathering for the graduation.

“I didn’t have a chance to look over my program, but who is the Valedictorian?” one woman asked.

“It’s the Mellark girl—Adeline,” the other woman responded. “She’s heading to Stanford this Fall, you know.”

“I’m not really familiar with her…I don’t think that she and Katie really hang out.”

“Oh—everyone knows about the Mellarks.” Johanna moved in closer, grimacing at the woman’s overwhelming floral perfume. “Adeline’s parents were practically teenagers when they had her. They stayed together long enough to have Adeline’s younger brother before getting divorced.”

“So, they’re what? In their thirties?”

“About that. Katniss, her mother, barely looks like she’s hitting her thirties. She owns that cute little boutique downtown.”

“And, the Dad?”

“Oh God—Peeta Mellark. A delicious specimen of a man. He’s the CEO of Mellark Bakery; his family started it from a small mom-and-pop bakery and he turned it into a franchise. Now, they’re all over the country.”

Johanna was suddenly blinded as two hands covered her eyes. She smelled the faint scent of sugar and watercolor paints.

“You’re messing up my makeup, Luke,” she warned.

Whirling around, Johanna beamed at a gangly blond, grinning at her.

“Aunt Johanna!” Luke wrapped his arms around her. “You came!”

“Of course.” She embraced her nephew tightly. “Where’s your mother?”

“Her and Dad are heading down,” Luke informed her. “They’re deciding which restaurant to go to for Grandma’s birthday next weekend.”

“There they are,” the gossiping woman suddenly said. “Peeta and Katniss Mellark. The perfect exes.”

“Are you sure? They looked like they’re still into each other.”

Luke and Johanna locked eyes; the young boy rolling his at the two women being not-so-discreet.

“They’ve been that way for years. Every PTA meeting or school event, they’re together and usually talking amongst themselves, his arm around her shoulders and her leaning against him, just like now—here they come!”

“Johanna!” Katniss pulled away from her ex to rush into the woman’s arms. “I’m so glad you came!”

“I wouldn’t miss AJ’s graduation for anything,” Johanna replied. “And, how is my favorite ex-cousin doing?” She looked to the man talking to her nephew. “Hey, asshole.”

Peeta grinned at her. “Hello to you too, Johanna.”

“How are you enjoying Panem so far?” Katniss asked her.

Johanna looked to the shocked women, both red with embarrassment.

She gave them a wink.

“It’s been illuminating.”

++++++

“Apparently, you and Peeta, are the ‘It’ couple when it comes to divorces,” Johanna informed the two as they found their seats.

“Are we?” Katniss looked to her ex-husband with a smile. “Did you hear that, Peeta? We’re the cool divorcees.”

Peeta snorted. “Don’t these people have anything else to talk about?” He sat next to Katniss, giving Luke the aisle seat so he could take pictures of his sister walking down towards the stage. His arm snaked over to the back of Katniss’ chair. “Sometimes I forget how small it is here.”

“Well, you two are freakishly close,” Johanna pointed out. “Probably more than most married couples.”

“It’s kinda true, parents,” Luke added as he played with the lens of his camera. “My friends are always surprised when I tell them you’re divorced.”

“Why are your friends so nosy, _teenager_?” Peeta asked.

“Because their parents ask.” Luke turned to them. “It’s not like I mind. I don’t really remember when you were together, but if it was the opposite of this, I’m glad you’re divorced.”

“That’s very mature of you, sweetheart,” Katniss told their son.

Peeta smiled fondly at his ex-wife. “We made some smart children.”

She returned the gesture, her eyes on the handsome man. “All from me.”

He leaned towards her ear. “I don’t doubt that.”

Katniss trembled; even after all these years, Peeta always knew how to make her come undone. They had known one another since they were children, had fallen deeply in love when they were juniors in high school, and Katniss was pregnant by graduation.

They had tried to make it work.

The birth of Adeline had brought them even closer and they loved their daughter with all their hearts. However, the extra responsibility had been a lot on the young parents who both juggled work and college part-time.

Katniss and Peeta’s parents had rallied to help the two. Their families helped take care of the adorable cherub that Adeline was while they went to school. On the weekends, Peeta was at the Mellark Bakery, learning how to manage his parents’ business. Katniss would be at their apartment, textbooks on the kitchen table and their daughter in her arms.

They both graduated with business degrees.

Katniss was pregnant with Luke during their college ceremony.

By Luke’s first birthday, Peeta and Katniss could see the cracks in their relationship. Peeta had been spending less time at home, trying to bring Mellark Bakery up the corporate chain. Katniss was unsure what she wanted to do and had little time to think about it as she raised their two children.

Also, they both had tempers.

As the children slept, they argued, going to bed angry.

Sometimes, one or both would be in tears.

When Luke was two and Adeline six, they had agreed to a divorce.

Katniss and Peeta sat their families down and told them that they would be separating but amicably. She would have the home that they had bought together, and it would be where the children would live. Peeta would move into an apartment nearby and would have them on the weekends.

Their main priorities were Adeline and Luke. They wanted their children to grow up in a loving, supportive environment.

It was hard in the beginning; they still loved one another…but something changed. Maybe they had become too different or they had just grown apart.

Whatever caused their breakup hurt like hell.

They continued to push forward; Katniss eventually decided to open her boutique, Primrose—named after her younger sister. Peeta became a silent partner, helping her purchase the space, but mostly staying out of the way as a gesture of goodwill towards his ex-wife.

Now, Katniss could say with confidence that Peeta was one of her best friends and vice-versa.

They had dinners together with the kids—sometimes without them. She would go to the Mellark Home for Thanksgiving and Peeta would attend the annual Christmas party at her parents’ house.

They went to every recital, sports event, and even spelling bee together. The kids never felt neglected—at least she hoped they didn’t—and both parents had great relationships with Adeline and Luke.

“It’s starting!” Luke called out. He put the viewer of his camera to his eye as the strains of ‘Pomp and Circumstance’ began.

The navy-clad graduates were led by Haymitch Abernathy—Senior Class advisor and teacher—who held the school banner as he walked down the aisle to cheers and camera flashes.

He was followed by the Senior Student Council, each with white stoles denoting their roles.

Then, wearing gold stoles, were the Valedictorian and Salutatorian.

Adeline beamed excitedly, her long dark waves moving with her, as she walked down the aisle. Next to her, Evan Odair smiled, his cheeks red and his eyes caught on Katniss and Peeta’s beautiful daughter.

Adeline spotted her parents, waving excitedly, and flashing a peace sign as Luke took her picture.

Katniss took a deep breath, trying to keep her tears at bay. Sometimes, she still saw the little girl who would beg her to play tea party with her every afternoon.

Now, that little girl was getting ready to take on the world—and she wouldn’t need her mother anymore.

Peeta put an arm around her, pulling her side against his.

“She’s always going to need us, Katniss,” he assured her.

Katniss turned to him. “How did you know what I was thinking?”

Peeta reached, wiping the stray tear off her cheek, and giving her a sad smile.

“Because I know us,” he told her. “We all grew up together—you, me, Luke, and Addie. And, we’re never going to stop needing each other.”

Katniss nodded and he pressed a kissed to her temple.

Next to the exes, Johanna rolled her eyes.

Brainless, the both of them.

++++++

“Now, I would like to call up our Valedictorian—” Voluminous applause rang through the crowd along with some shouts from the rowdier seniors. “—an ambitious young woman who, besides maintaining a 4.0 GPA and taking all available AP classes, is the president of our youth volunteer club, one of our most popular tutors and a peer mediator. From personal experience, it has been an honor to have someone to debate with in class—” The crowd laugh at his words. “Ladies and gentlemen, Adeline Jane Mellark.”

The crowd was riotous as Adeline stepped onto the stage. She was always popular, though she never had a particular crowd that she hung out with. She went to prom with Evan—as friends—though Katniss believed that the boy next door had always wanted more.

However, Adeline had always been a free spirit.

She admitted to Katniss that she didn’t want to be tied down to anyone since she would be leaving for school—despite the cuteness of Evan’s smile.

Adeline stepped up to the podium, beaming at the crowd.

“Good afternoon, faculty members, families, and senior class,” she began. “My name is Adeline Jane Mellark. Most of you know me as AJ or, if you’re my Dad, Addie. I am supposed to be up here trying to inspire and give you advice for what comes next. However, I don’t think I could give you any advice as I’m in the same boat as the rest of you. I don’t know what’s coming next.”

Katniss leaned forward; her eyes trained on Adeline. Peeta sat in rapt attention, his own stare on their daughter.

“I can tell you that whenever I’m not sure what to do, I think of my parents. You see, my mom and dad had me right after they graduated high school. They had to navigate going to college along with raising a child and by the time they graduated college, my brother came along. When I think about it, we grew up together.” Adeline smiled to herself. “We learned together.”

She met Katniss’ eyes.

“My mom taught me to always focus on what I want, to never back down, to fight for what I believe in.”

Peeta reached for her hand, giving it a squeeze.

“My Dad—” She heard Peeta’s breath hitch. “—taught me that there is good in everyone; that sometimes to get back on track all you need to do is look at a sunset, and to always have hope.”

She grinned.

“Mom, Dad…I just wanted to say that I’m proud to be your daughter. That, because of you, I am not afraid of what comes next. You both taught me lessons that I’m going to carry with me my whole life—that no matter what happens, I’ll always have a place to just be me.”

Adeline looked at her classmates.

“We’re always going to have each other. So, when you’re feeling lost or scared, think back to this moment—this is our place to be us. This great moment of excitement…fear…of endings…and beginnings—life is full of them. Enjoy them. It has been an honor to be part of this graduating class. I wish you all the best of luck in whatever comes next. Thank you and congratulations!”

The crowd was up on their feet and, over the sea of people, Adeline met her parents’ identical teary gazes to blow them both a kiss.

++++++

“You must be so proud, Peeta,” the woman…Karen—he wasn’t sure what her name was—said. “Adeline is so accomplished.”

In return, Peeta gave the woman a conciliatory smile. “Katniss and I are very proud of her.”

Beside him, Finnick and Annie Odair stifled their laughter at her obvious flirting in the middle of his own daughter’s graduation reception. The couple had been friends with the Mellarks since they moved into the neighborhood.

“It’s going to be awfully _lonely_ for you now that Adeline’s going to be moving away,” she simpered.

“Not really. Our son is just entering high school. Katniss and I are sure we’ll have our hands full.”

“Luke is definitely a spitfire,” Finnick said. “But a hell of an artist.”

“He’s going to the fine arts high school, correct?” The woman frowned. “Do you think that’s the right path? The artist route isn’t very lucrative.”

“Well, it’s a damn good thing that Peeta and I care more about our children’s happiness than the amount of money they’ll make.” Katniss joined his side and gave the woman a cool smile. “Clarissa, we’re so glad you could join us.”

“Thank you for having us.” The woman looked around the house. “You have a beautiful home.” Her eyes suddenly darted behind them. “If you’ll excuse me.”

She was gone in a second.

“Clarissa! That was her name!” Peeta snapped his fingers, turning to his ex-wife. “This whole time I thought it was Karen.”

Katniss chuckled. “Please don’t tell me you called her Karen.”

“Peeta couldn’t get a word in,” Annie explained. “The woman had her sights on becoming the new Mrs. Mellark.”

“Many have tried, all have failed,” Peeta said. “Anyway, I’m not looking.”

“Why not?” Katniss questioned, grinning at him. “I was just too perfect, wasn’t I?”

He flashed her a smile. “We all didn’t find a Gale Hawthorne, did we?”

Peeta tried not to cringe saying the man’s name. Katniss had been dating him casually for six months, but he could tell that the man was set on making things official.

“Where is Prince Charming, anyway?” Finnick asked, his disdain obvious. Their friend had always believed that he and Katniss would eventually reunite. According to him, they had too much fire to be just friendly exes.

“Probably somewhere polishing his crown,” Peeta replied with a short laugh.

The look on Katniss’ face quickly cut him off. She looked disappointed.

“Peeta, you’re better than that,” she admonished softly. “Excuse me.”

Katniss walked away, heading upstairs, and his heart sank seeing the slump in her shoulders.

“What the fuck was that?” Annie asked, looking between the men.

“Truthfully, I think Gale is a douche,” her husband admitted. “I don’t know what the hell Peeta was on about—” Finnick looked to the downhearted man. “Wait a minute. Are you jealous?”

Peeta glared. “Why would I be jealous?”

Finnick guffawed. “Because the man is probably pounding into your ex-wife who you’re still pining over.”

“Focus, you two!” Annie pushed Peeta forward. “You should probably talk to her.”

“I’m already on it.”

++++++

Katniss looked at herself in the bathroom mirror.

Why was she even upset about Peeta’s remark? It wasn’t like it was mean.

Truthfully, Gale was a little high on himself sometimes. He was successful, having his own real estate firm, and had taken her to some nice places.

While he didn’t make an effort to get to know Adeline or Luke, she hadn’t gone out of her way to encourage his involvement with her children either. They didn’t need another father figure.

Truthfully, Katniss kept him because he saw her as a woman—and not just a wife or mother.

There had been a point in her marriage to Peeta where they stopped seeing each other as people and started seeing one another as parents who just slept next to one another. It was hard to keep the romance alive when she always had a baby to her chest.

Their fights had been epic and an argument over which preschool Adeline would go to ended with a bout of angry sex against the doorway of their bedroom.

Then, she was pregnant with Luke.

One day, they looked wearily to one another and both realized it was over.

They had no fight in them left.

“Katniss?” Peeta stood at the bathroom doorway, guilt on his face. “You okay?”

Katniss turned to him, crossing her arms as she faced him. “I guess.”

“I didn’t mean it,” he told her.

“I just don’t want us to get to that point where we’re snipping at one another,” Katniss told him. She moved past him to walk into her bedroom and sat on her bed. “I hated that.”

Peeta joined her. “Me, too.” He sighed, giving her a doleful look. “I’m just not used to not being the number one man in your life.”

She knocked into his shoulder, a smile rising on her lips.

“Peeta…you know that _Luke_ is number one.”

“I will concede to our son,” Peeta told her. “Addie is going out with her friends tonight and Luke is sleeping over at Christian’s house. They have a video game to conquer, apparently. Did you want to have dinner? Like a parents of the Valedictorian celebration? We can go to that Chinese place that we love, with the mu shu you like.”

Katniss gave him an apologetic smile.

“After the cleaning crew leaves, I’m having dinner with Gale tonight.”

Peeta nodded. “How about I stay while the crew cleans up and you two can go on your date earlier?”

She raised a brow. “You sure?”

He stood, holding out his hand. “Truce?”

Katniss took it, standing and giving him a hug, her nose pressing his shoulder. She always enjoyed his smell, that warm spiciness of his cologne. It was comforting yet it still made her heart skip a beat whenever it hit her nostrils.

“We better get downstairs,” she said into his shirt. “We have a speech to make.”

Peeta nodded, lifting her chin so he could look into her eyes. “We did it, Katniss.”

“What do you mean?”

They walked out of her bedroom and Katniss looped her arm through his as they headed down the hallway towards the stairs.

“Remember when she was first born? We were both so scared of screwing her up…but we didn’t,” he told her.

They descended the stairs, staring at one another.

“I remember. I was constantly snippy and wanting to call the doctor at every weird noise she made,” she replied. “And, you were always worried about dropping her or cursing in front of her!”

“I may have cursed once or twice. Much more around Luke—” Katniss snorted, and he laughed. “Things get a little more relaxed with the second one!”

Katniss sighed. “True.” They stopped halfway down, and she turned to him. “I’m sorry if I ever took my parenting fears out on you. It probably contributed to a lot of our fights.”

Peeta shrugged. “I wasn’t there for you when you needed me. All those late nights at the office…”

“It’s all in the past now,” she interjected.

At the foot of the stairs, Adeline and Luke were talking to Evan and his parents. When she turned to look at them, their daughter hurried up the stairs with a bright smile on her face before wrapping her arms around her parents.

“Thanks, you two.” Adeline pulled away; her blue eyes glowing. “This is a great party and you did so much—”

“You deserve it,” Peeta told her tenderly.

“You’re our little girl,” Katniss said. “We always kind of knew we would be spoiling you!” Adeline giggled. “And, we are enormously proud. A bit braggy, too…”

“Aunt Johanna told me about those two women gossiping about you guys,” their daughter informed them quietly. “It makes sense, though. Their daughters are bitches.”

Peeta guffawed and Katniss raised a brow at their daughter’s words. That was thing about Adeline; she never pussyfooted. Like Katniss, she could be blunt when need be. However, she was naturally empathetic like Peeta.

“While I’d usually prefer that you didn’t curse, you’re eighteen so I can’t really stop you,” Katniss said.

“Thanks, Mom!” They made their way to the last three steps and Adeline went to a nearby server, who handed her two glasses of champagne. She walked over to them, handing them both a glass. “Good luck, you two.”

Stepping back, Adeline joined her brother and friend.

Katniss turned to Peeta, a nervous grin gracing her face. “Go on. You’re better with this than I am.”

He chuckled, leaning to kiss her cheek.

“You’re probably right.” She elbowed him, ignoring the heat rising on her face. “You’re really too easy to fluster.”

Peeta cleared his throat and Luke tapped the glass he was holding with a spoon to catch everyone’s attention.

“Thank you, Luke,” he told their son, who grinned back with a smile so much like his own. “Thank you all for attending this reception. Katniss and I would just like to say a few words about our daughter…”

++++++

“How did the graduation go?” Gale asked as he cut into his steak, his eyes focused on the slab of meat.

“It was wonderful,” Katniss replied. She reached for her fork to cut into her salmon. “I wish you could’ve come to the reception. You would’ve enjoyed it.”

“It’s not really my thing,” the man replied easily. “No one wants the boyfriend at the family party. Anyway, I already gave Adeline her graduation gift.”

Her daughter had smiled blankly as Gale handed her the two gift cards; one for Target for school supplies and the other one to get a full tank of gas for her Prius.

It wasn’t that her daughter was ungrateful; she admitted to Katniss that Gale seemed a little…cold towards her and Luke—as if he didn’t like them.

However, who wouldn’t adore Katniss’ children?

They were sweet and kind…

The man in front of her, however, looked a little overwhelmed whenever he was in their presence.

“Don’t you like your food?”

Katniss realized that she had yet to take a bite. She gave him a smile before putting a piece in her mouth.

“Delicious.” She swallowed before reaching for her wine glass. She definitely needed to discuss this issue about the children. “Listen—”

“I know what you’re going to say.” Gale placed his utensils down. “Now that Adeline is leaving for school, you’re looking into more time for us.” He gave her a tight smile. “It’s just that we’re getting into the summer and it’s our busiest time with parents trying to buy or rent places for their kids—”

“That wasn’t what I was going to talk to you about that,” she interrupted. “It’s that whenever you’re around my kids, you seem to be a little…aloof.”

Gale looked non-plussed. “I mean, they aren’t my kids. I don’t necessarily need to be obliged to care for them like I’m their father. They have one.”

“I know that and Peeta is a great one,” she explained. “But I thought we were serious in a sense where you’d want to get to know them.”

“Hmmm…maybe if we had our own child, I might have to open up to them.”

Katniss blanched—was she really dating this guy? This man who didn’t want to let her children into his life unless he saddled her with his own?

In that moment, Katniss saw a future where she would once again be changing diapers, waiting for a man who was never home.

Suddenly, she was standing up.

“You know what? I’m going to save you the trouble of having to open up to my children. Goodbye, Gale.”

She made her way toward the exit, but not before grabbing the bottle of wine she paid for from the ice bucket.

++++++

Stepping out of the taxi, Katniss looked up her home, comfort washing over her immediately.

This home was where she watched her children take their first steps…where she’d wait at the front door as they stepped off the school bus and into her arms…where Peeta had carried her over its threshold…

They had purchased the two-story colonial-style house after Luke was born with the help of their parents. Since then, they had repaid the loan tenfold and found comfort that their children had a place to go whenever they needed it.

Heading up the brick walkway, Katniss reached into her purse pulling out her key to unlock the door before stepping into the house.

Closing the door, she was surprised to smell the scent of…cookies.

Toeing off her heels, Katniss headed towards the kitchen and was surprised to find Peeta pulling out a tray full of chocolate chip cookies—her favorite.

“What are you doing?” she asked from the open doorway.

“Thought that you and the kids would like a fresh batch whenever you got home,” her ex replied as he placed the tray on the counter. Peeta pulled the oven mitts off, tossing them beside the cookies. “You’re home early.”

“Dinner didn’t go so well,” she told him glumly. Katniss presented him with the wine bottle in her grasp. “At least I have a consolation gift—that I paid for.”

“Ouch,” Peeta replied. “Well…cookies are the perfect complement to wine.”

She nodded. “Do you remember where the bottle opener is?”

He went to the second drawer to the left of the counter, pulling out the well-loved gadget. “Always.”

++++++

“Do you remember how we used to stay up late to watch R-rated movies after the kids were asleep?” Peeta asked. “I swear there was one point where I wanted to murder The Wiggles.”

“You didn’t know?” Katniss reached to grab another cookie from the coffee table. “I put a hit on them. That’s why you never hear about them anymore.”

The soft glare of the television was the only light in the room. They had discovered an old romcom that was popular when they were teenagers and decided that it would go well with their late-night snack.

Peeta chuckled, sitting back on the couch. He had changed from his ceremony attire to a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants that Katniss had found in her closet. She had also changed into a pair of pajamas while Peeta had set up cookies and wine in the living room.

“If anyone could murder them, it would be you,” Peeta replied. “What time is Addie getting home?”

“I told her midnight was her curfew while she lives here,” Katniss informed him. “Once she’s in college, we will have no say on when she gets home.”

“I’m dreading not knowing what she’s doing.” He turned to her. “Do you think she’s going to come home during the holidays?”

“If she doesn’t want me to go all the way to Stanford to drag her ass here, she will.” Peeta snorted at her words. “She’ll come home. It’s going to be lonely here without her though. Nobody to have mani-pedis with or talk about those stupid reality shows …”

Katniss found herself sniffing back tears. She swiped them away with the back of her hand.

“Ignore me. It’s the wine and ending the most useless relationship in history.”

Peeta waved her over to his side and she scooted in towards him, her head going to his shoulder. She tucked her feet underneath her bottom as he put an arm around her.

“Did you love him?” Peeta asked gently.

“No.” She closed her eyes, taking comfort in the warmth of him. “I’ve had my great love. I don’t need another…I just liked the feeling of someone making an effort to just be with _me_.”

“And, I wasn’t that way?” he replied tightly.

“Neither of us were making much effort towards the end.” Katniss looked up, seeing his eyes full of hurt. “It was no one’s fault. It just happened. I mean, we didn’t kiss each other anymore.”

“I should’ve kissed you more.” His thumb reached to brush her chin and her body tingled, her lower half twisting in that familiar heat. “It was one of my favorite things to do.”

“Until it wasn’t.” Katniss swallowed harshly as she unfolded her legs. They were getting into dangerous territory. Reluctantly, she stood up. “I should clean up—”

Peeta suddenly grabbed her wrist and she stilled at the motion.

Standing, Peeta reached his arm around her waist, pulling her against him.

His other hand went to her cheek. “You’re always going to be my great love. You know that, right?”

Then, his lips were on hers.

Katniss fell easily into his kiss. She always did. Her arms circled his neck as she pressed against him, feeling her nipples tighten against the hard planes of his chest. Peeta’s hands moved down, palming at her bottom and she groaned into his mouth, her tongue sweeping into his.

Peeta’s lips moved to her neck. “I forgot how good you tasted.” He sucked against the juncture and she mewled, the heat between her legs growing and her core throbbing. “Do you still taste this good everywhere else?”

“You can find out…later.”

Katniss guided him to sit on the couch as she unbuttoned her pajama top, shaking it off her quickly. Her breasts were in bare sight, nipples pebbled despite the heat in the room. Her pants were next, and she undid the drawstring before bending down to pull her bottoms down to the carpet.

Peeta stared up at her in awe. “You’re still the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.”

Katniss smiled softly as she placed her knees along both sides of his lap before straddling him.

Her lips went to his in a gentle kiss.

“Have you been with anyone else recently?” she asked against his mouth.

Peeta shook his head. “It’s been a year…and it was only once.” He looked to her. “And Gale?

“Never. He hardly came over and I have never been to his apartment,” Katniss explained. “We mostly had dinner or went to shows that his company was sponsoring.”

Peeta tutted. “Shame.” His hands went to her waist. “Who wouldn’t love to be deep inside you?”

Her hand reached under the waistband of his bottoms, finding him hard. Her hand wrapped around him, stroking smoothly to get him ready. He hissed, his eyes closing and his hips following her motions.

“Please don’t make me come all over myself,” he begged. “I don’t think I’d forgive myself if I did.”

“We wouldn’t want that—” Katniss eagerly helped him pull his pants off, her eyes going immediately to his length, standing erect and the tip of it glistening. She missed his cock—or at least her pussy did, as it immediately pulsed at the sight of him. “—I don’t think either of us is going to last.”

His hand went between her thighs, pushing the cloth between aside to plunge two fingers into her sodden core.

“Damn, you’re wet.” His eyes traveled to meet hers as he slid the digits in and out of her before putting them into his mouth. “You taste even better than I remember.”

“I forgot how I loved the way you looked at me whenever we were together,” she told him, her hands hurriedly moving the last piece of cloth. “Like I was the only woman in the world.”

“To me, you are.”

Her eyes filled and she leaned down to give him another kiss before helping him remove his shirt.

“You shouldn’t say things like that,” she admonished quietly.

Katniss looked over her ex-husband, familiarizing herself with his body once more. His chest and shoulders were broader and his abdomen firmer. However, there were other things that were the same; the scar on his shoulder from falling at the school playground and the feel of his strong thighs under her.

“Why not?” he asked her, his hand going to the nape of her neck.

He gently drew her down until their foreheads met and she looked into those blue eyes, dark with hunger. Her heart skipped at the intensity of his gaze and she remembered all over again how easy it was to fall in love with Peeta.

“Because this will be harder to forget,” she told him.

Peeta’s hand went to her hip, guiding her over him.

“I don’t want to forget.”

Then, in one motion, he was inside her.

++++++

“Katniss.”

She looked up from behind the register to find Gale standing before her.

“Hi. What are you doing here?” she asked, rounding the counter. “I haven’t heard from you in…”

“Two months,” he replied sheepishly. “Trust me, you don’t forget when a woman walks out on you at a restaurant.”

Katniss crossed her arms. “You kind of deserved it.”

“May I take you out to dinner to apologize?” Gale looked genuinely sorry for his behavior. “I miss you.”

“You don’t even know me,” she countered.

“Give me a chance—unless you’re seeing someone else.”

Her mind wandered to that night…that perfect night with Peeta.

Katniss had forgotten how perfectly he fit inside her. Peeta had been her first and she was his. When they were younger, he had jokingly told her that her insides were perfectly molded to his cock—any other man’s would never fit exactly right.

And, it was true.

He continued to prove his theory a few more times before she insisted that he leave. It wouldn’t do any good for Adeline to see her father and mother reuniting carnally all over the living room couch.

They were still close, but they understood that it had been once and once _only_.

Even though the sight of him left her soaked.

Or that, occasionally, if Peeta was close enough to her, he would brush his hand against Katniss’ sending her hormones into overdrive.

She shook herself from her thoughts and looked to the man in front of her.

“There’s no one else,” she told him.

“Tonight? I’ll pick you up after closing.” Katniss nodded and Gale leaned over to kiss her cheek. “I’m looking forward to it.”

“See you then.”

Gale walked out of the store, heading towards the Mercedes parked in the front.

Katniss stretched, feeling an ache in her body. Lately, she had felt off. The stress of Adeline getting ready to leave and unexpected sex with her ex had left her feeling out of sorts.

Yesterday, she nearly tore Luke’s head off for leaving his muddy sneakers by the front door after soccer practice.

There was a beep on her phone, and she looked to find a text from Adeline: ‘ _Mom, you heading to a Target or a drug store after work?_ ’

She typed back, ‘ _Wasn’t planning to. Do you need anything?_ ’

‘ _Some Tylenol and tampons._ ’

‘ _Sure babe. I’ll see you later._ ’

Adeline’s cycle was very similar to her own; it came strong, leaving her sometimes unable to even move.

Katniss added soup to her list of things to grab after closing the store.

It always made them feel better during their periods—

Which she did not have, even though she and Adeline were usually in sync.

Katniss turned from the counter where a calendar featuring men with puppies was—no red circle marking the arrival of her period. She took the calendar off its hook before looking at the previous month.

No red circle either.

_Fuck._

Without fail, every graduation ended with her being pregnant with Peeta’s child.


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your follows, subscriptions, favorites, and kudos!
> 
> Quick note: I cannot respond to guest reviews on FFn. Please send any questions or messages through Tumblr. Thanks!

I loved you first

_Part Two_

God, she felt like an idiot.

On the other hand, when it came to Peeta, she tended to not really think with her head.

When it came to him, it was all heart.

However, that was nothing of importance as she stared down at the calendar.

Two months of not noticing that Peeta had planted another little muffin into her uterus. She had been so focused on the fact that she had missed sex, specifically sex with him, and telling herself that it would not…should not happen again that the lack of birth control during said intercourse had not crossed her sex-addled brain.

She needed to think.

Going to the front door, Katniss reached to turn the store sign to alert customers that she was on her lunch break.

“Was that Gale’s car that I just saw?”

Her eyes shot up to find Peeta standing before her.

Oh good, the father of her _third_ child.

“Yes, he’s trying to make good,” she informed him as she widened the door for him to step in. “We’re going to dinner tonight.”

“Worming his way in again?” The remark came in biting as she was sure it intended to.

She closed and locked the door. “Peeta, not now…I have a headache.”

Her ex immediately faltered, his face falling in concern. “I’m sorry.” He put an arm around her shoulders, leading her over to the long couch by the dressing rooms. “I’m being a big old jerk.”

Katniss couldn’t help but chuckle.

“You’re hardly old.” She sat on the couch, Peeta joining her. “It’s really just a dinner to make up for the last one. I don’t think I’m in the right headspace to enter a relationship.”

“Are you okay?” he asked, looking her over. “You seem…off.”

“Just tired is all,” she replied. “I’m not the teenager you married anymore.” Her gaze went to him, her head falling to his shoulder. “I remember that there was a time where I could feed Adeline, write an essay, and still manage to stay awake so we could have a date night.”

“I feel you on that.” Peeta chuckled. “I just had a meeting with our distributors and could barely stay awake.”

Katniss couldn’t help but snort. “I don’t think that had anything to do with being old and tired. I think your presentation was probably just boring!”

Peeta pouted petulantly. “You’re mean.”

“But you love it,” she retorted.

“I always loved that blunt tongue of yours,” he replied, the warmth of his breath against her ear.

Immediately, her body twisted in pleasure.

Katniss stood up, ignoring the ache rising in her. She should not be so close to Peeta; the temptation was just too high.

Instead, she walked to a nearby clothing rack, ignoring his stare, and began to look through the selection of dresses.

“What do you think?” Katniss pulled out a fitted red dress and presented it to him. “For tonight?”

“Do you want me to be supportive? Or do you want me to be honest?”

“Both.”

“If you’re trying to get him back, this dress will work,” Peeta told her reluctantly.

“Now, tell me the truth.”

“I hate that you’re wearing this dress for him.”

Katniss looked to him warily. She knew that she should be asking, but she couldn’t help it. “Why?”

“Don’t play dumb.” His blue eyes heated as he stared up at her. “I’d rather that you wear it for me.”

“Don’t go there, Peeta.” Taking the dress, Katniss went to dressing room across from the couch and closed the curtain behind her. “We agreed to forget all about that night.” She shimmied out of her wide leg trousers and quickly unbuttoned her printed top. “And we’ve been doing so well—”

The curtain suddenly ripped open and Peeta stood before her, his blues roving over her in a bra and panties.

She covered herself immediately and her ex chuckled lightly.

“I’ve seen you in less than that,” he told her bluntly. “When we were teenagers…when we were married…two months ago...”

Katniss rolled her eyes, taking the dress and stepping into it. “Be a doll then and zip me up.”

She turned and Peeta cleared his throat before reaching carefully to zip her up. Her chest tightened at the thought that he was so close to her and that illogical (horny) part of her brain demanded to feel his skin against hers.

The heat rose in her body as the zipper tracked up her spine.

Katniss closed her eyes, willing herself to ignore the tension of her body.

She remembered feeling this way before. During each pregnancy, her hormones were always on high when it came to Peeta; it was so bad that just the scent of him had her demanding that he come home for a quickie.

Katniss told herself that she was in control of this; that she would not be ruled by an onslaught of sex pheromones that Peeta seemed to emit in her presence.

“There.” His hands went to her shoulders, giving them a light squeeze. “Now, turn around and show me what I’m missing.”

Taking a slow breath, she circled to meet his gaze.

Peeta hissed, his eyes roving over her in the off-the-shoulder dress. The neckline was an enticing sweetheart that cradled her full breasts. The rest of it skimmed along her curves before flaring out the just above her knees displaying her long, tanned legs.

‘You sure showed me, sweetheart.”

There was no contempt behind his words, just soft longing that tugged at her heartstrings.

The air shifted, electricity crackling between the two, and they stared at one another, neither sure of what to do.

“Fuck it—” Peeta moved forward, pressing himself against her, his arm encircling her waist. “—tell me that you’re okay with this.”

Katniss didn’t answer, lost in his eyes.

Instead, she stepped back until her back was flush against the mirror of the dressing room.

His mouth was on hers instantaneously and she surrendered herself to the relief of his kiss.

Because that was what kissing Peeta was like; it was the first sip of cool water on a hot day, the feel of fresh sheets against tired skin, that burst of sweetness biting into one of his chocolate chip cookies, the sound of their children’s laughter.

His kiss was all those special little things that made her life good.

“I thought of nothing but that night,” Peeta said hungrily against her lips.

“I know…I’ve tried to forget…” Her hands reached to his trousers, unbuttoning and unzipping, until he was hot and heavy in her grasp. She looked to him; the words stuck in her throat as she tried to ask for the one thing only he could give. “Peeta.”

He was already rucking her skirt up and yanking her panties off. Eagerly, she wrapped her leg around his hip, the heel of her foot digging into his lower back.

Peeta shifted and in one seamless thrust, he was inside her.

“I told you,” he began breathlessly. “I don’t want to forget—” Peeta began to move, his thrusts slow and shallow as he kissed the hollow of her neck. “I actually meant I don’t want _you_ to forget.”

She moaned against his shoulder, her hands gripping the back of his dress shirt. Every part of her felt their fucking, the overwhelming goodness pulsing through her veins. The angle of their movements was deep, his cock driving hard into her cervix causing her to teeter between pain and pleasure.

Katniss could feel herself cresting, her insides beginning to pulse around his cock.

“Shit—are you already coming?” Peeta met her desperate gaze, pulling her closer and drawing her into a deep kiss as he increased his thrusts. He ripped his mouth away from hers. “Do you know how good you feel around me?”

Katniss shook her head, her eyes rolling back as she met his frantic movements. “Tell me.”

“No one else has ever come close,” he told her, pressing his forehead to hers. “Because you feel like home, Katniss.”

“I do?” she asked tightly. Her eyes closed as Peeta reached down, brushing his fingers around her clit. “Fuck! Just like that!”

“Yes, sweetheart…” He nipped at her lower lip; his voice ragged. “Making love to you is as natural to me as breathing; like it’s supposed to be you and only you. I can’t even find myself jealous about you having dinner with another man because I’m the one who’s between your thighs—”

Her climax came sharply at his declaration, and she buried her face into his chest, screaming out her orgasm. “Peeta! Ahhh…fuck!”

“So damn tight!” He pushed into her, filling her cunt. “Katniss…”

They clung together, shaking from the aftermath of their joining.

“Peeta,” she called out, finally finding her voice. “What the hell are we doing?”

“I don’t know,” he replied after a moment. “But I know I want it.”

++++++

Peeta parked his car in front of the house, turning off the engine as the last bit of Mazzy Star’s ‘Fade Into You’ echoed against his speakers. He remembered how much Katniss had loved that song; they had heard it on an episode of _Gilmore Girls_ and after that, he always found her humming it during study sessions…and after make-out sessions.

“What the hell are we doing?” he asked himself, echoing Katniss’ earlier sentiments.

After, Peeta helped her back into the dress, making sure that she was zipped up and proper for her date with Gale. Then, she asked if he didn’t mind picking up Addie’s requests at the nearby drugstore because she had forgotten that Gale was supposed to come to the store to get her—and he had agreed easily.

Really, how fucked was all of this?

Though the thought of her having date with his come still inside her had that little jealousy monster in him crowing.

Peeta wasn’t sure why this had all come up now. They had always been fine; dancing between close and obscenely close but never coming to a head. Now, it seemed they had not only crossed the line; they had obliterated it with intensely delicious fucking.

His mind traveled to the memory of Katniss wrapped around him, how perfectly she encased him in her drenched cunt and how beautiful she looked in the throes of ecstasy. He always thought his ex-wife was lovely—but when they were together, she glowed.

However, it wasn’t just about the sex. In the quiet moments, he missed her. The sound of her singing to herself as she moved about their home or the silly dances that she used to do with the kids to get them to eat their vegetables or clean up their messes.

Or, the way she’d write instructions on how to heat up his dinner whenever he came home late—each note always ended with a little heart.

He never paid attention to those hearts until after they decided to call in quits and he had found one of those little instruction notes while he was packing his things.

Peeta never appreciated how she had painstakingly written out those instructions, probably after studying and wrangling their children into bed. His precious wife, despite exhaustion and stress, thought only of making sure that he had a good meal and he had taken that for granted.

Maybe this was his second chance.

Getting out of the car, he walked up the brick pathway and entered the house easily—he still had the keys just in case.

He took off his suit jacket, hanging it on the rack next to the door before following the sounds of laughter into the den.

Addie and Luke were in the middle of a round of Mario Kart on the Nintendo Switch that he and Katniss had gotten their son last Christmas.

“How are you even beating me?” Addie cried out. “I always thought Bowser was slower because he’s bigger!”

“This is a video game, sis!” Luke retorted with a chuckle. “Weight is non-existent when it comes to the race!”

Peeta waited in content silence watching the siblings laugh and squabble over their game. As soon as they crossed the finish line, he knocked against the doorway to alert them of his presence.

“Daddy!” Addie climbed over the couch and into his arms. “What are you doing here?”

“Your Mom had to stay at the store, and she asked me to bring you this.” He held up the bag. “I had a hell of a time trying to explain why exactly I needed to have the pearl tampons and not the regular ones.”

“She should’ve told me that she couldn’t go! I would’ve done it myself instead of subjecting you to the inner workings of tampon couture,” Addie quipped. “What’s she doing there, anyway?”

“Your Mom actually has a…date,” he informed them reluctantly.

“Oh God, _he’s_ not back, is he?”

The disdain in Luke’s voice was evident.

“Gale wants to make up for his behavior,” Peeta reasoned. Inside, he was jumping in agreement with the kids. It was obvious that they disliked the man. “You know your mom; she always tries to see the best in people.”

“To her detriment,” Addie replied as Luke blew a raspberry and gave them a thumbs down at the whole subject. “But that’s why you just can’t help but love her, huh?”

Peeta nodded in agreement.

“Why don’t we order Chinese for dinner?” He put an arm around Addie and beckoned Luke over. “And then after, I can kick Luke’s butt in Mario Kart.”

“You’re on!” his son replied. “I’m going to grab the takeout menus. I’m starving!”

He rushed off, leaving him and Addie laughing at his never-ending appetite.

“You really think that Mom going out with Gale is a good idea?” Addie suddenly asked. “I honestly think he’s coming back around because he knows I’ll be gone in September. One less hurdle for him.”

“Your mother is a big girl,” he reminded his daughter. “She knows how to handle herself and she knows that you and your brother are her first priority. She will always choose you and Luke over everything and everyone else in her life.”

“You’re right,” Addie conceded. “You know her well enough and vice versa. I’m glad that you two have one another, especially with me leaving. Promise me you’ll take care of each other.”

“Of course,” he assured her. “Your mother and I will always take care of one another. It’s what we do.” Addie nodded in relief. “Let’s go find your brother before he orders half the menu…again.”

++++++

“Would you like some wine?” Gale asked as they settled at their table.

“Yea…” Katniss stopped, realizing that she couldn’t have alcohol. “Actually, I’m just going to have water.”

He raised a brow at her. “You never sacrifice the chance for a glass of red.”

“A lot has changed in two months,” she replied simply. “Including my taste for wine.”

They settled into a silence as they perused over the menu and she shifted in her seat, suddenly feeling distinctly uncomfortable at being bare underneath. She had ruined the panties she wore after her afternoon tryst with Peeta and had removed them.

In the middle of their after sex make-out session, Katniss had stuffed them into his pocket.

He wanted to remember, and she would make sure he did.

After all, like Peeta wanted, she was currently sitting in the middle of a Michelin star restaurant, her vagina bare and the remnants of her ex’s seed inside her and in between her thighs.

Also, Katniss couldn’t forget the bun currently nestled somewhere in her uterus. Her hand reached to her abdomen distractedly as she attempted to read the list of entrees.

“You alright?” Gale suddenly asked. He peered at her curiously. “Something seems different.”

“I’ve been tired with getting Adeline ready for Stanford and working at the store,” she told him easily. “The chicken looks good. Have you tried it?”

“Yes, it’s pretty good,” he replied. “You don’t usually like chicken.”

Her irritation rose at his words. “Well, people fucking change Gale!”

The man raised his hands in surrender. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to offend.”

Taking a calming breath, Katniss gave him an apologetic smile. “I didn’t mean to yell.”

Their waiter was suddenly in front of them, obviously having heard her outburst, and quickly took their orders. The man gave her a wary look before walking away and she quelled her embarrassment by taking a sip of water.

“So, between the store and Adeline preparing for school, what else has been going on?” Gale asked congenially.

“That’s about it,” she responded. “It’s been quite boring really.”

Except for the nail-bitingly good sex between herself and her ex-husband—and the little one growing inside her.

She had to admit; she had missed being with Peeta. Her body seemed to call out to the man, singing in triumph at his sight of him and her heart skipping several beats whenever he graced her with a smile.

It seemed to be more than that though.

Being with him was a calming balm to her soul. Yes, they had fire in certain parts of their relationship but they both knew that kind of heat tempered over time. At the core of it all, Peeta always had a way of seeing her the way no one else could.

She could be weak around him.

And, Peeta wouldn’t judge her. He would continue to love her, loving those bad parts of herself even more because that’s what she needed.

He had done that more than enough times during their first years of parenthood. Katniss had suffered a particularly bad case of baby blues after Luke, convincing herself that she was horrible mother. Their son had been colicky and she was often left alone to care for him along with a toddler Adeline.

Some days, Peeta would find her staring blankly at television after the kids were in bed.

When those days happened, he would sit next to her and let her unload all those insecurities. Peeta never made suggestions or told her to buck up; he just let her feel it all and after she felt lighter.

Eventually, Katniss found her way, stronger than ever.

She suddenly felt the need to see him, to talk to him about everything going on, including the third one.

Her eyes abruptly went to the man staring at her. “Gale—”

“I know I messed up, but I’m not ready to give you up yet,” he said suddenly. “So instead of saying what I think you’re going to say, just give me a chance—even if you’re absolute that I don’t have one.”

Katniss looked to him in confusion. “Why?”

“There’s something special about you,” the man replied simply. “What person wouldn’t fight for a chance with Katniss Mellark?”

++++++

Unfortunately, she had missed her chance to speak with Peeta; he had left after dinner with the kids because of an early meeting which subsequently turned into a sudden flight to a distributor in Chicago.

She had woken up this morning to a text from him: ‘ _I found your little token for me_.’

Katniss chuckled at her phone screen before quickly replying, ‘ _It’s been two days since…you just noticed?_ ’

‘ _I had packed the suit not realizing what was in my pants pocket until I was in a meeting. Would it interest you to know that it’s been my constant companion during every boring meeting since?_ ’

Katniss felt her bottom half pulsed at his words; she was deliriously turned on by the thought of Peeta in some asinine meeting, her panties wadded in his palm.

‘ _When are you coming home?_ ’ she found herself typing.

‘ _Miss me already?_ ’ Katniss could practically feel his smirk against her skin. ‘ _Tomorrow evening. Dinner with the kids?_ ’

‘ _Yes, I’ll order from that Thai place you love._ ’

‘ _Don’t forget the tamarind chicken wings! Also…I know you don’t want to hear it…but I miss you._ ’

She hesitated before responding, ‘ _We miss you, too._ ’

That was that; Katniss had laid it all out—in her own way.

‘ _Any plans for today?_ ’ he asked suddenly.

‘ _Nothing really special. I’ll see you tomorrow._ ’

++++++

It hadn’t been a complete lie.

Doctor’s appointments were usually common occurrences in a person’s life.

However, this appointment just happened to be with her obstetrician.

The door opened and a light-haired woman in a smart-looking wrap dress beamed at her.

“Katniss!” she greeted, going to the exam table where Katniss sat to give her a hug. “It’s been ages!”

“I just saw you last year, Effie,” Katniss replied.

“You’d be surprised by the number of repeat vagina visits I’ve had,” Effie told her. “So, what brings you in?”

Effie Trinket had just been an apprentice of sorts to her previous obstetrician before fully taking Katniss on as her own patient and delivering both kids safely into the world. Katniss enjoyed the woman’s bright nature and penchant for ballsy humor, thinking of her more as a friend than doctor, at times.

“I’m pretty sure I’m pregnant,” she informed Effie. “About eight and half weeks.”

“Well, that’s great!” Effie exclaimed. She opened the file placed on the adjacent table to look it over. “The urine test and blood test confirm it, but I’d like us to do a quick ultrasound to make sure everything is alright.”

Katniss was surprised as she felt a surge of tears rise. “Honestly, I was hoping I was wrong.”

Effie placed a hand on her shoulder.

“I’m guessing that you and the new guy weren’t trying.” The woman knew all about her and Peeta’s divorce from all the years that Katniss came in for her annual exams. “However, you should think about bringing him in after you tell him. I would love to meet him—”

“You already know him.”

Effie sat back for a moment, processing Katniss’ words.

Then, Effie’s jaw dropped, her blue eyes widening in realization. “You and Peeta?”

“It was once!” she cried. “After Adeline’s graduation…and another encounter, about two days ago.”

“I’m not judging,” Effie told her simply. “It’s an interesting situation that you’ve both gotten into.” She smiled gently at Katniss, seeing her panic. “Why don’t you lay back and we can see how the little one is doing?”

Take a calming breath, Katniss followed her instructions, laying back. Once prone, she placed her feet in the stirrups.

“I know the drill,” she said with a nervous chuckle.

“Good. Then, I don’t have to go into whole spiel about the giant dildo camera.” Effie wrapped the probe and turned the screen on the ultrasound machine towards Katniss. Grabbing a stool, the doctor sat down, moving herself towards Katniss’ pelvis. “Okay, inhale—there you go.”

They sat in silence for a moment and Katniss looked at the screen, seeing nothing but dark space. For a moment, she worried that—

“Oh, there you are!” Effie said cheerfully. She pointed to the small peanut shape on the screen, there was flicker in the middle. “Looks like a nice strong heartbeat.”

Katniss was always surprised by the flood of emotion that hit her seeing a tiny heartbeat. She pushed up on her elbows, looking over the bit of baby; wondering what kind of person he or she would become. Curious like Adeline? Protective like Luke?

However he or she turned out, this baby would be just as special and just as loved.

Effie reached to the machine and handed Katniss the ultrasound photo.

“I know this was unexpected.” The doctor looked to her solemnly. “And you are still in the early stages of pregnancy, so you can decide to _not_ move forward. Give yourself some time. Talk to Peeta. I would like to see you again in two weeks so we can talk about whatever decision you make.”

Katniss nodded, her eyes still on the photo.

She had a lot of thinking to do.

Suddenly, she couldn’t wait for Peeta to get home.

++++++

Peeta decided to take a taxi directly to Katniss’ house; it was nearing dinnertime and he was eager to see his children’s faces.

And, if he was being absolutely truthful, he was just as eager to see Katniss.

Stepping out of the taxi, Peeta waited for the driver to dole out his change. The front door opened, and Addie excitedly charged down the walkway along with Luke.

“Nice to be home, right?” the driver remarked, seeing Peeta’s children.

At the doorway, Katniss waited, arms crossed as she leaned against the frame.

“Yes, it is good to be home,” he replied, his gaze on her. “Why don’t you just keep the change?”

“Alrighty sir. Enjoy the rest of the evening with your family.”

The taxi drove off and Peeta rushed to the sidewalk and up the walkway where the children waited. Tossing his weekend bag to the lawn, he held his arms out to Addie and Luke.

They rushed forward, both falling into his embrace.

“We missed you, Dad,” Addie said. “Three days is too long to be away.”

“I need a rematch,” Luke added, beaming at him. “It isn’t very fair; you have years of experience with Mario Kart.”

“Are you saying I’m old?” he asked his son. “I was only really good because your Mom kept on kicking my butt when I played against her.” His eyes went to the beautiful woman standing before him. “Isn’t that right, Katniss?”

“Maybe,” she replied with a grin. “Welcome back, Peeta.”

“Come on, Mom. Get it on this hug,” Addie called out, pulling away to make room.

His little girl was the best.

Katniss stepped down, giving him a small smile before pressing against him. Addie and Luke closed in and he found himself pressed against the soft curves of Katniss’ body. He chided himself for wanting to take a deep sniff of her hair, knowing he’d catch the soft floral notes of freesias.

“Glad that you’re home,” Katniss murmured into his chest, catching his gaze.

“Me, too,” he replied into her hair.

“Mom ordered a lot of food from that Thai place you like,” Luke informed him as they separated. Peeta felt the loss of Katniss immediately. “You might not be able to move by the end of the night.”

Peeta put an arm around Luke, heading into the house.

“You’re just going to help me eat it all,” he told their son as Addie and Katniss followed behind.

“Of course, but Mom bought an extra container of the wings, just for you,” Luke informed him.

Peeta turned to look to Katniss, arm in arm with Addie. “Thanks, beautiful.”

She nodded in return though her cheeks went pink at his words.

He turned back, just as Addie whispered to Katniss, “Dad’s in a really good mood. Must’ve been a successful trip.”

++++++

Dinner had been fun. The kids were eager to hear about Peeta’s time in Chicago and he obliged, telling them about a few of the restaurants he went to for client meetings.

Katniss watched in content silence as the children filled Peeta in on what had happened in the last three days. Occasionally, her ex would look across the table, giving her a bright smile before going back to the kids.

Standing, she picked up some of the empty dishes to bring to the sink. She had little appetite as nausea had finally made its appearance that very morning and she had abstained from her old triggers including the curry sitting on the table.

“Let me help.” Katniss turned to find Peeta beside her. “It’s the least I can do after filling the room with the smell of your least favorite cuisine.”

“I like Thai food,” she protested. Her eyes went to the now empty table. “Where did the kids go?”

“Luke is setting up the Nintendo Switch,” he informed her. “Addie had a call to make. She and some of her friends are planning a weekend trip to the beach.”

“Oh yeah, she told me last night.” Katniss went to the table as Peeta had shooed her from the sink, rolling up the sleeves of his dress shirt. “Completely slipped my mind.”

“You okay?” Instead of looking to him, her eyes went to his forearms, to the light hair along it and then to his thick wrists, remembering how she would place kisses against his pulse. “You seem distracted.”

Katniss sat down at the table, pulling the takeout cartons to one spot to clean the table. Once they were gathered, she brought them to the counter, putting them next to the wooden fruit bowl.

She grabbed an apricot from it, taking a quick bite and savoring its musky taste.

“I’m not,” Katniss protested. “Work is a little crazy as the seasonal staff is starting to put in their end dates—” She stopped, catching Peeta’s perplexed expression, and smiled. “What?”

“You hate apricots. You always go on and on about how they don’t know whether they’re a peach or a plum.” Peeta guffawed as he joined her at the counter. “The only time that you ever really tolerate them is—”

He stopped, the smile suddenly falling from his lips. “Oh my God.”

Katniss took another bite, looking to him suspiciously. “What?”

Peeta went to her, taking the piece of fruit from her grasp. “When did you find out?”

Her eyes went eagerly to the half-eaten apricot, before meeting his baffling stare. “Find out what?”

“That you’re pregnant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you go.
> 
> Thank you for your patience. Here’s the thing; I’ve been writing these chapters in-between updating ‘Part of Me’ so that I can consistently update this story. I hate leaving people in the lurch.
> 
> Hope you’re enjoying so far!
> 
> Don’t forget to follow or subscribe if you haven’t already.
> 
> These two are about to up the ante.
> 
> Until the next chapter, JLaLa


	3. Part Three

I loved you first

_Part Three_

How did he even know?

Katniss looked to the half-eaten apricot. That morning, she had decided to go a nearby market to see if she had any appetite for solid food. As she walked by the front crates holding a selection of fruits and vegetables, her eyes had caught the apricots, her mouth watering at the thought of biting into one.

She ended up purchasing six; three were currently at the boutique in the breakroom fridge.

Two were in the wooden bowl and the last one was in Peeta’s grasp as she realized her mistake.

That stupid fuzzy traitor.

Her mind went blank as Katniss looked to the man in front of her.

And she went for the first thing that came to mind.

Cold, hard denial.

Katniss scoffed shakily. “What are you even talking about?”

She attempted to move past him, but her ex was not one to be deterred.

Peeta placed the fruit down, his hands going to her shoulders to still her.

“Apricots, Katniss?” Peeta stared at her quickly reddening face. “Must I remind you about the night I came home, about eighteen years ago, and found you wolfing down a jar of apricot jam? Or, when you were pregnant with Luke and burst into tears at a Marie Callender’s because there was no such thing as an apricot pie?”

“So, I wanted an apricot, Peeta,” she reasoned. “I also want a million dollars and world peace. It doesn’t mean that I’m pregnant.”

“You are!” A grin crept onto his mouth. “You are so pregnant!”

This wasn’t the way it was supposed to go.

She was going to sit him down after the kids went to bed and calmly explain that—yes, she was pregnant—but she had no idea what to do about it.

Instead, they were facing off about it all because of some fucking fruit.

Then, she had gone and put her foot in her mouth.

“I can prove it,” Peeta said suddenly, his eyes gleeful.

Katniss crossed her arms, glaring at his sudden cockiness. “How?”

He didn’t answer, instead turning and running out of the kitchen.

She immediately knew where he was going. “COME BACK HERE!”

Katniss chased after him, catching up easily. He had a trick knee due to an old football injury which had ended his potential football career—he hated the sport, anyway—and it slowed his gait enough for her to reach him.

They ascended the stairs, Katniss following behind and as they got to top, Peeta made a beeline for her bedroom.

“There are a number of places where you hide things…”

He stepped inside her room, her in tow, going immediately for her bedside table and opening the drawer beneath.

“Hey!” she screamed out. “This is my personal space!”

Peeta pulled out the purple plastic phallus and raised a brow at her. “This doesn’t look comfortable.”

“It was a gag gift from Johanna!” she retorted. “And, it fits very well…with the right lubrication.”

“So, you like to pretend you’re having sex with a My Little Pony,” Peeta said with a smirk. He peered into the drawing, rifling through the rest of its random occupants before closing it. “Next spot.”

She followed him into her bathroom as he leaned down and opened the bottom cabinet, sticking his head into the opening.

“You used to hide your emergency cigarettes in here—” Peeta came back out with a box of tampons and opened the top. Triumphantly, he met her eyes and pulled out the box of cigarettes before pocketing them. “Still unopened. You won’t be needing these anymore—not good for the baby.”

Katniss glared at him. “You have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“This wasn’t the spot, but there is one more surefire hiding place.”

Peeta rounded her and left the bathroom.

She froze as he went to her walk-in closet.

_Shit._

Rushing after him, she found him looking through the rows of neatly stacked shoeboxes.

“You alphabetize them, right?” Peeta turned to her and she staunchly remained silent. “Or, is it by color now?” He ignored her obvious annoyance. “Either way, I just need to find the Louboutin—”

“Wait.”

Realizing her defeat, Katniss walked to the back of the closet, reaching to the Louboutin box at the bottom right corner.

Opening the box wordlessly, she reached inside underneath the tissue of the empty shoe box and pulled out its single item.

Katniss held the piece out to him. “Go on.”

He seemed to falter, realizing what it was even though the blank white of the shiny paper was facing him.

Turning it over, the color drained from Peeta’s face as he looked at the ultrasound photo.

“This is from yesterday,” he said in disbelief.

“Effie says hello,” she replied.

They stared at one another for a moment; Peeta’s eyes full of shock and hers simmering with cool anger at his invasion of her life and bedroom.

“Dad! I’m ready to kick your butt!” Luke called out from the bottom of the stairs.

Peeta met her terse gaze, his own eyes filled with tenderness.

He reached for her. “Katniss—”

She held her hand up, palm in his face. “Don’t.”

“Can we talk later?” he asked quietly.

“Stay over,” Katniss told him. “You’re tired after such a long trip and it’ll be late by the time you two are done playing Mario Kart.”

Peeta nodded before quickly going to her and kissing her forehead.

He disappeared out the doorway and Katniss sank down to the closet floor, wrapping her arms around her knees.

What a day.

+++++++

“Oh man! I don’t know how you do it,” Luke said as he put down his controller. “You would think that the console being different would deter you.”

“It’s all ingrained in my fingers,” Peeta replied. He let out a yawn, stretching his arms out. “I think it’s time to call it a night.”

Their son smiled sheepishly, the slight dimple on cheek making him look almost identical to Katniss.

“Sorry, I got caught up, Dad. You must be exhausted—"

There was a knock at the doorway of the den and Katniss stepped in, blankets and a pillow in her arms.

“Your Dad is obviously too tired to make his way to his apartment so he’ll be bunking here tonight,” she said, making her way over. Peeta reached to take the bundle from her, meeting her eyes meaningfully. “Luke, I know you’re going by summer bedtimes, but it’s after eleven and you have soccer practice early tomorrow.”

“You’re right.” Luke stood up, kissing his mother’s cheek. “Night, Mom.” Then, he went and hugged his Dad. “It’s nice to have you here, Pops. Good night!”

They watched their son stroll out the door, looking to one another as they waited to hear the telltale click of Luke’s door closing.

“Addie?” he asked.

“I just checked on her. Feel asleep looking through her laptop.”

Katniss sat on the coffee table as he set up the makeshift bed.

“I remember doing this exact same thing many years ago,” he recalled softly. “What were we fighting about again?”

“What weren’t we fighting about?” Katniss replied wearily.

He turned and sat on the couch, patting the spot next to him.

“Doesn’t seem so important now. Maybe it wasn’t particularly important to begin with.”

Katniss joined him on the couch, tucking in her legs before turning to him.

“Then, why did we let it destroy us?” she asked quietly, her eyes beginning to shine.

Peeta gave her the only answer he could.

“I don’t know. I’m just sorry that it did.” He reached for her hand, giving it a squeeze. “So, there’s a baby.”

“Yup. An apricot-loving muffin that is currently clinging to my insides.” Her head went to his shoulder, and he could feel her shaky breaths against his side. “Effie says that we’re at the period of time where we can decide whether or not move forward with it.”

His chest clenched at the thought. As much as this baby had thrown him for a loop, he couldn’t even think of not having the little one. However, Peeta also knew that Katniss had sacrificed a lot of her own ambitions for him and for their family. This was her time to really go for all the things she wanted.

“What do you think?” he asked stiffly.

“I don’t know.” Katniss sat up and looked to him, tears staining her olive cheeks. “I’m just so confused.”

She buried her face in her hands and Peeta’s heart broke at the anguish that seemed to weigh on her. He wove his arms around Katniss, pulling her close.

“I think that this is just going to mess everything up and the kids will be so confused as to why this even happened! But then I see how beautiful our kids are—” She sat up, a trembling smile gracing her face. “—and I wonder what he or she would be like. Whose smile will they inherit?”

“Your smile, I would hope,” he told her. “You never had braces.”

Katniss laughed wetly. “True.” She met his eyes. “What do you think?”

“I think…that this is ultimately your choice.” He reached to kiss the top of her hands. “Whatever you decide, I’ll support you. Also, I’m going with you to your appointment with Effie.”

She nodded, wiping her eyes. “Thank you.”

Peeta reached to cup her cheek, swiping the tears away with his thumb. Her greys shone as she stared up at him. She looked so pretty, that glow of their child already emanating over her skin and he longed to reach his fingers through her thick locks—

“I really want to kiss you right now,” he suddenly blurted out.

Katniss laughed. “I’m so gross!” She snorted thickly. “There’s snot coming out everywhere!”

Peeta tugged her gently and she scooted easily onto his lap, fitting perfectly. He wanted to keep her, keep this moment frozen in time because, at some point, they would have to separate.

“You had a cold when we kissed for the first time.”

“Oh yeah,” Katniss mused as he wrapped an arm around her waist to anchor her. “It was because some idiot decided that we should go hiking but failed to check about the weather. So, we got stuck in the woods during a rainstorm.”

“I saw through your shirt. Best idea I ever had,” he retorted, and Katniss smacked his chest lightly.

She shook her head at him. “Why did I ever kiss you?”

“Simple,” he said, his eyes on her loose tendrils. Peeta wrapped his index finger around a wave, watching it unravel. God, she was amazingly beautiful, more so now that there was another little one inside her. “So, we could have those two beautiful kids sleeping upstairs.”

Her breath hitched. “Now I really want to kiss you.”

Peeta could see the heat in her eyes and damn—he wanted her.

All of her, friend…ex-wife...the mother of his children…

He desired every facet of Katniss.

However, Peeta could also see the indecision in her gaze. She had every reason to be scared; they both did.

Because as much as they loved, they also had the great ability to hurt one another.

And, neither of them wanted that.

Peeta let out a harsh breath.

“I’m going to hate myself later on but you should probably go to bed,” he told her gently. “I will try to sleep and not think of you and the My Little Vibrator in your side table.”

Katniss sighed resignedly though her eyes shone with understanding.

Slowly she stood and leaned down to kiss his cheek. “Good night, Peeta.”

His hand drifted to her cheek. “Sweet dreams, Katniss.”

Turning, Katniss headed towards the doorway.

“Katniss?”

She whirled around and for a quick second, Peeta detected a hint of hope in her eyes.

Fuck, he wanted her.

However, this wasn’t the time.

“For what it’s worth, you’re a great mother.”

Katniss smiled, her hand on the doorway as she looked to him. “Thank you.”

And then, she disappeared out the door.

Peeta laid back on the couch, wondering if that would be enough to assure her.

Reaching into his back pocket, he pulled out the ultrasound photo, his finger tracing over the tiny shape.

“Hello, muffin,” he whispered. “I’m your Dad.”

++++++

“Katniss?” There was a knock on the door. “You have a visitor.”

Katniss raised her head from her space next to the toilet. “I’ll be right out!”

Standing up, she went to the sink and washed her hands. Her eyes caught her reflection in the mirror; her complexion was flush and her eyes red-rimmed. The morning sickness had been especially bad and was so harsh that she now had the worst headache from the strain on her body.

**Con** : the morning sickness was brutal.

Over the past two weeks, she had begun a list of pro and cons to having this baby.

So far, it was even; her latest **Pro** : the smell of a baby’s head (added the night before).

Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and found her one of her store leads, Rue, waiting worriedly for her inside the break room.

“Are you okay?” she asked.

“Just getting over a little bug,” Katniss replied. “I’m leaving for an appointment in a few minutes.”

Together, they stepped out onto the salesfloor where she found Gale waiting by the cash wrap counter.

She had forgotten about him.

Gale turned and spotted her immediately, giving a smile. “Sorry, I haven’t called. I’ve been really busy at work.”

She shook her head at him. “It’s no big deal. I’ve been so busy myself that I hadn’t really thought it.”

The man frowned, obviously he had been expecting another response.

“Well, I was going to ask if you wanted to have lunch—”

“Are you ready?”

It was Peeta.

Katniss smiled slightly in greeting; her eyes giving him a quick onceover in the fitted jeans and grey short-sleeve henley, her lower half twisting in approval.

Was it wrong to be turned on by your ex in front of a suitor?

Probably.

“Peeta!” Rue suddenly rushed over to give him a hug. “How are you?”

“Great, kiddo. And yourself?” he asked. “Are you still set on NYU?”

“Yup. Just received my application last week,” the young girl replied.

“If you need any help, we can ask Addie if she’ll help you through the process,” Peeta told her.

“I’d love that!” Rue exclaimed, looking between Katniss and Peeta. She barely acknowledged Gale, feeling his coolness whenever he came to visit. “Thanks, you two are awesome.”

“I’ll talk to Adeline tonight,” Katniss told her. Then she looked to Gale. “I’m really sorry but Peeta is taking me to an appointment. I’ll text you later?”

Gale’s mouth tightened at her words but nodded.

“Sure.” He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and look to her ex. “Peeta.”

Peeta nodded in return. “Nice seeing you, Gale.”

He left the store, his gait stiff.

Rue turned to her. “Katniss, you could do better.” Her eyes went to the man next to her. “ _Way_ better.”

“Is this your influence?” Katniss asked him, arms crossed.

“Young people have opinions of their own,” Peeta told her before winking at Rue.

Rue snorted. “Yeah, and this young person thinks that Gale is a douche.”

“I can’t with the two of you!” Katniss grabbed her purse behind the counter. “Let’s go.”

She turned and walked out of the store.

Peeta looked to Rue. “I owe you one.”

The girl smiled smugly.

“Two words: recommendation letter.”

++++++

“So, are we going to talk about him?”

Katniss turned to Peeta as they drove into the parking lot of Effie’s office. He was curious as to where she thought this whole thing with Gale was going. The man was obviously not backing down.

Honestly, he wouldn’t have to if Katniss decided to not move forward with the pregnancy.

The thought of Katniss not having this baby cut through him.

He wholeheartedly supported her but, at the same time, he found himself longing for this third one. There would be a whole mess of complications, but Peeta wasn’t worried—they had been through worse.

“To tell the truth, I hadn’t thought of Gale since we went out,” Katniss replied as he parked the car.

“Do you still want to date him?” he asked her. “Really—baby or no baby, is he someone worthy of you?”

“I don’t know,” she answered. “I’m not exactly zing-ing with him but, well—he seems like he wants to win me over.”

“Zing-ing?”

“You know that feeling when you see the person and there’s a rush up your spine,” Katniss said. “That’s the zing.”

He met her gaze. “Did we ever zing?”

Katniss smiled sadly. “We always zinged.”

++++++

“God, I thought I’d never see this room again,” Peeta said, glancing at the graphic posters depicting the many wonders of the female body.

“I really thought I’d never see this thing again,” Katniss added, looking at the ultrasound machine next to her.

There was a knock on the door and Effie stepped in. She gave them both a bright smile.

“Hello! Hello!” She went to Katniss and gave her a hug. Then Effie turned to Peeta. “It’s been awhile, Peeta.”

“Still looking great, Effie,” Peeta replied before the two embraced. “How are you?”

“Same old,” she told him easily. “And how are you, Katniss?”

“The morning sickness has been the worst,” she grumbled from her seat on the exam table. “I don’t think it was like this with Adeline or Luke.”

“Well, every pregnancy is different, but if it gets worst, let me know.” Effie pulled out a stool and sat down, her now somber eyes studying between the two. “So, have we come to a decision?”

Katniss looked to Peeta, who bobbed encouragingly, before turning to Effie. “I still feel…conflicted.”

Effie nodded then swiveled onto Peeta. “And your thoughts?”

“Right now, my feelings are not what matter,” he told the doctor. “What matters is that I’m going to be here for Katniss, whatever choice she makes.”

The doctor patted his hand. “I knew I liked you.” Effie took a deep breath before meeting both their stares. “I know this is a hard decision to make. However, we are getting to a point where the procedure gets a little more complicated the longer we wait.”

“I understand,” Katniss told her. “I’ve been writing out lists in my head. Of the good parts of having a baby…and the bad parts…right now, they’re on equal ground.”

“Fair enough,” Effie replied, her eyes full of empathy. “How about we do an ultrasound to see how it’s going? It might help things out.”

Nodding, Katniss laid back and then turned to him. “Can you hold my hand?”

Peeta nodded before reaching to take her hand. He smiled fondly at Katniss and reached to brush her hair away so he could a real good look at those smoky eyes of hers.

She still looked like the girl that he had fallen in love with over a slice of apple pie.

“God, are you sure you two are divorced?” Effie burst out. “The way you look at each other…”

“Have been for a while,” Peeta told her quietly.

Embarrassed by Effie’s comment, Katniss hurriedly exposed her belly from the waist up, her lower half covered by a paper blanket.

Despite it all, her hand remained in his.

“Well, you fooled me,” the doctor muttered as she put warming gel on Katniss’ abdomen. “Let’s see what we have here.” The probe went to Katniss’ lower abdomen and they watched on screen for Effie to find the little one.

Finally, they saw the delicate profile of the baby’s head and in excitement, Peeta gripped Katniss’ hand.

“Active one, see the hand waving?” Effie pointed at the baby’s hand, moving back and forth. She looked to the two. “Did you want to hear the heartbeat?”

Katniss turned to him, her expression unreadable, though he could see her anxiety in the way her lips tightened.

“If you want to.”

Peeta nodded; this might be the first—or last—time he would hear their baby’s heartbeat.

“Okay,” Effie said before turning a switch and letting the oh-so-familiar galloping sound fill the room.

He closed his eyes, savoring the sound and damnit, he felt his lower lips tremble—

The moment abruptly ended as Katniss sat up and he opened his eyes to see hers filled with tears.

“I’d like to get dressed now,” she said simply, her face flushed.

Effie bowed her head in understanding; the doctor turned the screen away from them as she moved the probe off Katniss’ abdomen.

Standing, Effie gave Katniss’ shoulder a squeeze. “I’ll be outside when you’re ready.”

She walked out of the room, leaving them alone.

Peeta turned to her as soon as the door clicked. “You okay?”

Katniss nodded though clearly she was distraught.

“Can we go somewhere quiet?” she asked him. “I’m not ready to go home. The kids will know something is wrong.”

“Sure.” Peeta gathered her into his arms. She didn’t resist, clinging on to him, her face buried in his shirt. “I know a place.”

++++++

Katniss stepped into the wide flat that was Peeta’s apartment.

She knew he lived at the place since they divorced, but she had never been over. The kids also never really talked about Peeta’s apartment, just about what they did with their father or other random tidbits like what they ate during their stays.

Also, Peeta had never given her a reason to come over, dropping the kids off at her place whenever they spent the weekend.

Katniss always thought that maybe it was because he was a little embarrassed by the place. She had imagined some sort of bachelor pad—not the crude kind, just more devoid of the warmth of her cozy house.

Boy, she was wrong.

Her eyes went around the open living room; the floor to ceiling windows facing her, the plush grey couch with the numerous throw pillows, the cream rug with the matching grey pattern and then to the blackwood coffee table, stacked with books. On the walls were a few modern pieces to match the aesthetic of the room and her eyes examined the closest one to her.

Her eyes widened at the name at the corner. “You painted this?”

Peeta shrugged. “Addie signed us up for a painting night and this was the product of it. The other two are by the kids.”

Moving further in, she looked over the matching paintings hung behind the couch and they were indeed signed by Adeline and Luke. She continued the tour, moving onto the mantle. There was flat screen hanging on the wall, but her eyes were focused on the frames placed below it.

They were the kids’ latest school photos and she smiled seeing Adeline’s senior photo and then Luke’s smirk, so much like his father’s. She continued, seeing a few photos from their children’s younger years.

Katniss stopped seeing the last one; it was a photo of them.

Not one of them of when they were teenagers or even when they were married.

It was from Adeline’s graduation; his arm was around her and she was looking to him with a soft smile on her face.

“Luke took it,” he informed her.

“It’s a nice picture,” she told him, though her chest tightened at the sight of it.

“Did you want something to eat?” he asked her. “Or something to drink?”

Katniss shook her head, still reeling over the photo.

They didn’t just look happy; they looked happy to be with each other.

Is this what everyone else saw?

“What do you think I should do?” she found herself asking. “About…” Her hands went to her abdomen. “…this?”

“Like I said, this is your choice,” he replied plainly. “I will support you—”

“No. I want to know what you really think.”

Peeta turned away. “Are you sure you don’t want anything to eat—”

“Stop deflecting, Peeta,” Katniss said shortly. She could see his shoulders stiffen at her words. “You know how much that bothers me.”

He turned to her. “Well, it’s not really in my capacity as the ex-husband to keep you from being annoyed,” he responded harshly.

“But it is in your capacity to tell me how you feel about this pregnancy,” she retorted. “You’re part of this.”

“Am I?” Peeta stepped towards her, his blue eyes cool. “You tried to keep it from me after all. Denied it until the very last moment.”

“I didn’t mean to!” she suddenly yelled. “I’m sorry! I’m not perfect. If I were, maybe we wouldn’t be in this situation—”

“Don’t do that,” he warned. “Don’t act like we both didn’t want it.”

Her stomach flipped at the fire in his gaze, half anger and half desire churning inside her.

That was thing about the two of them; when they fought, they really fought.

When they fucked, they _really_ fucked.

Katniss pushed that all aside as she met his eyes.

“You’re right. I wanted it.” Her hand reached for his, placing it to her stomach. “Do you want this?”

He crumbled at her words. “Please don’t ask me.”

“Don’t make me feel like I’m alone in this,” she replied, her own eyes starting to fill. “Please—”

“Fine!” His shout reverberated through her and she knew that the dam inside of him had burst. “I don’t want you to get rid of the baby!”

There it was—the truth.

“And, I know that it will be complicated…so fucking complicated…but I don’t care. I told you I’d be here for you and I intend to be, day or night…even if I have to find a place closer to the house or if you want me to sleep on your couch—it’s so damn uncomfortable—but I’ll live with it. I still want you to have everything you want…because you deserve it. I can stay home with the baby—working from home is not a big deal. I just want to be close to you. I want to be close to our children.”

Katniss watched him pace the floor, a hand running through his hair—a telling sign of his aggravation.

“I want this baby—not because it’s the right thing to do, but because he or she is ours!”

Peeta sagged under his confession, going to the couch, and putting his face in his hands tiredly.

“Please don’t hate me,” he whispered.

Katniss stood there for a moment, looking over the tortured man, her heart pounding at his words.

She made her decision.

“Okay,” she finally said.

His head shot up, blue eyes wide. “What?”

“Let’s have this baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Peeta’s tirade.
> 
> It’s about to get crazy in here, not that it isn’t. We’re just stepping up the game.
> 
> Hope you’re enjoying so far.
> 
> Next chapter, we tell the kids (Eep!).
> 
> Until then, JLaLa


	4. Part Four

I loved you first

_Part Four_

“Let’s have this baby.”

For a moment, Katniss couldn’t believe that the words came out of her mouth.

“Are you for real?” Peeta responded in shock.

“You think I would joke about going through another pregnancy with you?” She joined him on the couch. “I mean, this time around, we’re not even together and this was the result of too much wine for two people who obviously don’t binge drink.”

Peeta gave her a smile. “I actually think it was the chocolate chip cookies.”

“Oh yes—your egg producing, cervix penetrating cookies. You should add them to the Mellark Bakery stock,” she scoffed. “They’ll make a fortune.”

He took her hand, giving it a squeeze. “Thank you for deciding to do this.”

“I’m not just doing this for you,” she replied softly. “You were talking about me having everything I want. The thing is—what I’ve always wanted was to be a mother. And, if fate—and lack of contraception—has given me another chance then I’m going to do it. Our children are too much of a miracle to waste.”

“You are a wonderful woman and mother, Katniss Mellark.” Peeta tugged her gently and she found herself slipping into his lap. “I don’t know how you put up with me.”

“I didn’t,” she deadpanned. “That’s why we got divorced.” They chuckled; their rapport was always easy enough to not offend, though bystanders would disagree. “But I keep you around because you’re a good father and a good friend to me.”

His eyes met hers. “Just friends?”

“Would you settle for best friend?” she asked as his arm rounded her waist, his palm resting on her thigh.

Katniss placed her hand over his; the familiar heat of his touch beginning to invade her senses. She shifted in his lap, her bottom feeling the sudden hardness underneath his jeans.

They were at that dangerous line once more, both knowing that the choice to jump laid before them.

“As your best friend, am I allowed to do this?”

His lips went to her collarbone, a favorite spot of hers, and he trailed across until he was at her shoulder. His eyes met hers and her breath escaped her lips in small puffs at the sensation.

“Are we going to do this?” she asked, already parting her thighs for him.

“We’re already fucked,” he retorted, smiling playfully. She chuckled softly as his words. “Might as well take the good with the bad.”

Katniss sighed, her arms wrapping around his neck.

“Okay, since we’re all in on this…can you…will you…kiss me?”

Peeta grinned, heat in his stare. “Fuck yeah.”

“Seriously, you need to stop with the cursing,” she told him. “You’re going to be a father…again.”

His hand reached around the nape of her neck. “I’m sorry.” His lips brushed against hers and she keened at the intense hunger that the tiny gesture caused. “I’m a little rusty.”

Katniss slanted her mouth over his, dipping her tongue to taste what her body was clearly aching for. Peeta responded eagerly, his fingers sinking into her hair as he crushed his mouth fully onto hers. She moved, straddling his thighs as she pushed her jean jacket off her shoulders.

“Far from rusty,” she whispered into his lips, her fingers trailing against his clenched jaw. “You have a bedroom around here?”

Peeta didn’t respond, instead guiding her thighs fully around his waist, before standing up.

“Hold on, love,” he told her, his arms wrapping around her waist.

Kissing her once more, Peeta walked them out of the living room and into the hallway leading towards the bedrooms. She occupied herself during the trek, letting her mouth trail along his jawline. She always loved feeling the brush of his shadow against her lips. Continuing her litter of kisses, Katniss found herself behind his ear, sucking at the spot behind.

A long groan escaped his mouth and Peeta’s knees doubled but he caught her just in time.

“Oh God, you’re too good at that,” he growled, and she smirked into his neck.

Making a turn into the last door at the end of the hallway, Katniss slowly slid off him, brushing his erection and her eyes went around the room. It was all neutral colors of black, grey, and taupe, the furniture dark and streamline.

Peeta immediately latched onto her neck, sucking harshly and her legs buckled as her center twisted almost painfully. His arm wrapped around her to hold up as his hand palmed her breast, his thumb plucking at her already erect nipple.

Her hand reached, searching until she found the nape of his neck. Katniss turned, her mouth meeting his in a hungry kiss, their tongues stroking greedily as they moved towards the bed.

When her legs hit the mattress, Katniss spun, looking to the heaving man before her. Her hands went to the straps of the white silk tank she wore, moving them off and letting the top fall to the floor. Her eyes remained on him as she peeled the black leggings from legs, leaving her in her bra and panties.

Sitting primly on the mattress, Katniss crossed her legs. “Now you.”

Peeta slowly pulled off his henley, revealing his golden skin to her longing eyes. His eyes remained on her even when as he unbuttoned his jeans, moving them off and leaving him standing before her in black boxer-briefs.

He stepped toward her and Katniss laid back, her eyes closing as she felt him cover her body with his own.

Greedily, his hands reached beneath the waistband of her panties, his fingers dipping into her core, before teasing at the edges of her clit. Peeta knew her body well; the nuances…the marks that made her, etched in his hands. He knew which spots made her ache and which turned her into an insatiable succubus that took and took until they were both breathless.

“How many?” Peeta asked, shifting off her, his fingers still moving along her soaked slit. He went on his side, gazing down at her, his eyes voracious. “Two? Three?”

“Start with two,” she hummed. “Then when you’re done torturing me, you can give me what we both really want.”

Peeta kissed her gently though it was laced with the taste of longing. His fingers found her core and without hesitation, he thrust his fingers into her sodden quim.

Katniss’ moan rippled into the air, her back arching as he pulled his fingers out then almost brutally plunged them back in.

Just the way she liked.

“Fuck! Peeta!” She was drenched and aching to feel more than just fingers. “Take them off, _please_.”

“I love the way you voice dips down just right.”

Peeta brought her hand to his briefs and eagerly she rubbed her palm before reaching into the placket, freeing him. Her hand gripped his cock and Katniss followed his own movements against her cunt. His forehead fell against hers as he yanked at the now-damp panties she wore.

Katniss pushed his briefs down, leaving him completely nude. She hadn’t seen him naked since the last time. In the afternoon light of his bedroom, she was able to admire the beauty of his body, the broadness of his muscle and the honey glisten of his skin—she wanted to taste every inch of him. Her mouth watered at the thought and Katniss pressed her thighs together, trapping his hand between.

“Follow me, sweetheart.” Peeta sat up, leading her towards the center of the bed, before getting on his knees. His hands went to her waist, guiding Katniss over to straddle him. “I remember how much you enjoyed this.”

Her arms wrapped around him as she leaned down to kiss him, sheathing his cock in one motion.

The sensation rocked her, her cunt pulsing as Peeta filled her to the hilt. She began to grind against him, and Peeta cried out, ripping his mouth away from hers. His lips moved to her tits, still encased in her bra, sucking through the mesh.

“Uhh…” The roughness of the fabric against her nipples was nail bitingly good. She clenched her teeth, increasing her pace of thrusts. She wanted him as deep as he could go. “Why is this so good?”

Peeta laughed roughly. “Because we’re fucking good.”

Still inside her cunt, Peeta laid her down onto the mattress, her calves resting against his shoulders. He leaned into her and her hips lifted off the bed as he reamed her with abandon.

“You are so gorgeous…” he told her breathlessly. “…fuck…I can’t believe I ever let you go—”

Katniss suddenly crested, her eyes blinded by white hot stars as she fell into a state of euphoria.

“So tight—” A groan filled her ears as Peeta filled her. “—Katniss…”

Katniss barely registered his softening cock pulling out of her as he joined her on the mattress.

She blinked, slowly coming back to her senses and Katniss turned to him, suddenly shy.

Peeta lifted her sinking chin and he pressed a gentle kiss to her mouth. “I don’t regret it.”

Her lips rose into a small smile. “I don’t either.”

She pressed herself closer, resting her head against his chest.

Peeta followed, wrapping an arm around her, his hand playing with waves. “Felt like the first time.”

Their first time was also in his bedroom.

They had planned to study for a chemistry exam but somehow ended up in a messy make-out session and a very quick but surprisingly uncomfortable penetration. He had come quickly but made up for it by putting his mouth to her center until she fell apart.

However, it was the aftermath of everything—the feeling of safety and belonging in the afterglow of their lovemaking—that she had remembered after all these years.

It was the same feeling she had now.

“It does,” she agreed, her fingers entwining with his.

Soon, they were asleep.

++++++

“Yeah, your Mom is fine, Addie.”

Katniss awoke, finding herself entwined in Peeta’s comforter. He was standing next to the bed, pacing slowly as he talked on the phone.

‘ _Addie_ ,’ he mouthed.

She nodded, reaching for her tank top, and slipping it on.

“We’re going to grab dinner and we’ll see you at home,” Peeta said into the phone. “I love you, too. Bye.” Hanging up, he gave her a smile. “Hi.”

“Hey.” Katniss looked around. “Have you seen the rest of my clothes?”

Peeta went to the edge of the bed, handing her folded leggings to her. Her panties were ruined, and she opted for slipping into her pants sans underwear.

“They’re pretty much destroyed,” Katniss replied awkwardly. Her shoulders sank as she looked to him. “Is this going to get weird?”

Peeta shook his head. “I don’t want it to.” He went to her side. “Scoot over.”

Katniss did what he asked, and he slipped in beside her.

Their eyes met and she reached for his hand. “I’m not sure what we are anymore.”

“Still best friends,” he replied gently. “Unless you want more.”

“Maybe,” Katniss mused, her head going to his shoulder. “I semi-cheated on Gale.”

“Would it seem too possessive if I told you that you need to break up with him?” Peeta asked.

Katniss laughed, looking at their joined hands.

“I’d hate to tell him while I’m crowning.” She lifted her head, looking to him resolutely. “You’re right; it can’t go on like this. I mean—everything is all stretched out, so I’ll be showing soon enough.”

“I don’t think you looked stretched out at all,” Peeta told her sincerely.

“Maybe not on the outside, but my uterus is a mess—like my life.” Katniss sighed. “Let’s not mention who else we’ll need to tell.”

Their eyes met, both of grimacing as they said the words simultaneously:

“The children.”

++++++

They agreed to wait a few days before telling the children so they could process their decision.

However, Addie had other plans.

“Mom, I called the store this afternoon and Rue said you were at a doctor’s appointment with _Dad_.”

After their talk—and a repeater—they picked up some pizza from a local Italian restaurant that they used to frequent with the kids. There was a trickle of guilt that sank into Peeta’s spine as he presented the pizza boxes. It was as if they were trying to buy their children’s good graces.

Luke and Addie weren’t stupid; the whole thing reeked of bribery.

It just depended on how easy it would be to break himself or Katniss.

They were fucked.

“I was,” Katniss simply stated. “Your Dad was going somewhere in the same area so he decided to drop me off.”

Their daughter put her slice down. “Well, is everything okay?” She looked to Katniss, her bright blue eyes full of anxiety. “I noticed that you’ve been sick twice this week.” Katniss stared at Addie in shock. “Thin walls, Mom. You can hear everything in this house.”

Luke was stricken at her words. “Everything?”

“I’m not spying on you, Luke,” Addie assured him. “You’re a teenager—I put two and two together—it’s not so hard to figure out what’s going in your room.”

“I’m alright,” Katniss interrupted. “It’s just a bug.” Her eyes went to a paling Luke. “Sweetheart, what you’re doing in your room is perfectly natural. If you have any questions about anything—besides what you’re doing—you can always come to me or your Dad. Right, Peeta?”

Peeta mentally blanched at the thought of discussing their son’s masturbatory habits, but he soldiered on.

“Of course. Luke, you’re always welcome to ask questions about what’s going on with your body.”

Luke sunk into his chair. “Kill me now.”

“I’m planning on going into medicine and what’s been going on with you is not a bug,” Addie countered. “You haven’t been eating well and getting sick a lot. I can tell that you’re tired, even when you say you’re not. I’ve caught you sleeping on this table more than once in the last few weeks.”

Then to their shock, Addie’s eyes filled with tears.

“Is it really bad?” she asked. Luke straightened up at her words, looking worriedly between his sister and his mother. “Like terminal?”

“Adeline Jane Mellark,” Katniss said simply. “I am not dying from a terminal disease.”

She closed her eyes and Peeta could see that she was counting down to keep calm. When Katniss opened her eyes, she looked to him and he could almost read her thoughts.

‘ _We have to tell them_ ,’ she communicated silently.

‘ _Of course. Addie is a moment away from hyperventilating_ ,’ he replied.

Katniss raised a brow in surprise. ‘ _Are we actually communicating this way?_ ’

Peeta shrugged before looking to the children. “Your mother is fine. Her doctor assured me.”

“I thought you didn’t go with her to the appointment,” Luke pointed out.

 _Fuck_.

“Actually…”

“Why all the secrecy?” Addie questioned.

Their pizza dinner had turned into an interrogation which he and Katniss were certain to fail.

They had always agreed to never hide anything from the kids and yes, they were _eventually_ going to going to tell them.

However, it seemed the odds were not in their favor.

Peeta turned to Katniss and she nodded—they couldn’t go back now.

“Kids—” Oh man, he was sweating more than he usually did. “—your Mom is having a baby.”

Addie’s whimpering suddenly ceased, and Luke stiffened in his seat.

To his left, he could hear Katniss letting out a tight breath.

It was like all the sound had been sucked out of the room.

Then—

Addie lasered in on Katniss.

“Oh my God! Is that why you went out with Gale? You two are having a baby?”

“Gross,” Luke added sullenly. “He’s not moving in, is he?”

Katniss held two fingers up and the kids immediately silenced.

“First of all, Gale is not the father,” she informed them. “Second, my appointment was with my obstetrician and yes, I am having a baby. I’m about ten weeks along.”

Addie held her hands up in front of her, blowing out a breath.

“Okay, that’s not that bad,” she reasoned, almost to herself. “You’re relatively young and all.”

Katniss chuckled lightly. “Thanks, I guess.”

“So, if it’s not Gale, who are you having a baby with?” Luke asked her.

Their son looked over at Katniss, his eyes on her stomach as if he didn’t actually believe the news.

“Me.”

Peeta bit back a hiss; he hadn’t meant to just blurt it out like that.

It was the second time that the room went silent.

Then—

Addie jumped from her seat. “Are you fucking kidding me?”

“Adeline,” Peeta warned and she immediately wavered—him saying her full name was never a good sign. “Sit down.” Their daughter sat down, crossing her arms petulantly, as she glared at them. “This wasn’t a strike on you or something. Sometimes, these things just happen.”

“How do they just happen?” Luke asked, his expression unreadable. He really did have Katniss’ stare.

Peeta thought for a moment before his eyes went to Katniss.

“It’s your funeral,” she said simply.

“Your mother and I were hanging out…reminiscing about old times…and one thing led to another—and yeah.”

“Ten weeks?” Addie counted down with her fingers and then looked between them, her bright eyes widening in realization. “My graduation? Really?” She put her face in her hands. “You guys totally boned in this house.”

Luke pushed his chair back. “Well, my appetite is gone.”

“We understand that this is a surprise,” Katniss spoke up. “But we didn’t think that you would be this dramatic about it.”

“Mom, you guys have been divorced for years,” Addie responded. “And then you go and tell us that you’re having a baby with each other over bribery pizza—” She looked to Peeta. “I totally know that was you.”

“You two are upset. We get it, but we’re trying to deal with this, too,” Peeta told them.

“Are you two back together?” Addie asked tightly.

“We haven’t gotten to that yet,” Katniss admitted, her eyes meeting his. “What our concern was our children, first and foremost.”

“Well, you weren’t thinking about us when you let this happen,” their daughter muttered.

Tears began to roll down her cheeks, streaking her face with her mascara.

Peeta’s heart broke at the sight.

“Addie, why are you so upset?”

“Because I’m still trying to deal with your divorce,” she sobbed. “I still remember the fights…and the tears…and the door slams…I was a kid, but it didn’t mean I wasn’t listening…” Addie swiped at her nose. “And you both seemed to be doing alright…then this? Were we supposed to be happy?”

Katniss reached over. “Honey…”

Addie pulled her hand away and Peeta saw the flash of hurt in her eyes.

“Is this baby a replacement me since I’m moving away?” Addie asked harshly.

“Of course not,” Katniss told her. “How could you even say that?”

Addie stood up. “I just need some space right now.”

Without another word, she rushed out of the room, bounding up the stairs. They all flinched when the door slammed above them.

Katniss let out a small breath and Peeta reached to take her hand, giving it a squeeze.

His eyes went to Luke, still sitting, his eyes contemplative as he watched them together.

Peeta had to ask. “And you? How do you feel?”

Luke stood up, his eyes on them.

“I don’t remember when you two broke up, but I hope for this one’s sake that you can figure out whatever it is you are to one another,” he told them solemnly. “I’m going to check on Adeline.”

Turning, Luke began to step out of the room.

He suddenly stopped and then went to back to the table, taking one of the closed pizza boxes.

“We’ll be having our dinner in her room.”

With that, he was gone, leaving them to silently finish their dinner.

++++++

Katniss slowly awoke, groaning at the ache in her body.

It had been a rough night before and she was paying for it.

The kids refused to answer the door last night, finding Adeline’s door locked and the sound of the _Hamilton_ soundtrack blasting from her daughter’s laptop. She recalled the time—when their children didn’t despise them—how they had gone to New York to watch the musical together since Peeta had a connection.

Speaking of Peeta, her ex had taken his place on the couch downstairs for the night after she had wept against him; her hormones were all over the place now.

Getting up, Katniss decided to see if the kids were up. Hopefully, they would be willing to talk to her.

Her mind went to Adeline, thinking of her tearful words. She was six when they divorced and had taken it with quiet acceptance. Katniss realized that perhaps she did because Adeline would have rather had them apart than have to deal with any more of their fights.

Stepping into the hallway, she made her way to the closed door of Adeline’s room and knocked.

There was no answer but when Katniss twisted the knob, she found it unlocked.

Peeking inside, her heart filled at the sight in front of her.

The kids were sitting up, talking quietly to themselves on Adeline’s bed. It looked like Luke had ended up bunking with his sister as they were still wearing yesterday’s clothes. They shared a throw blanket and the open pizza box at the foot of the bed held a single slice in it.

They looked up at her, wide-eyed and ruffled. It reminded her of when they were little; how they would have campouts in the living room. Adeline would make a fake campfire using cardboard with orange paint and Peeta would make s’mores in the oven so the kids could pretend that they cooked them over the ‘fire’.

It was all so innocent then.

“Can we talk?” she asked.

They didn’t respond, but Adeline moved the pizza box off the foot of the bed.

Taking that as an affirmative, Katniss entered the room and sat on the mattress facing the two.

“I know you’re upset,” she started. “A new baby is a big deal and there will be some changes—”

“We’re not mad about the baby,” Adeline told her. “We’re upset because you and Dad hid something from us. Ten weeks, Mom…you’re almost through your first trimester…it just feels like you kept this whole other aspect of you and Dad’s relationship from us.”

“To be fair, I was the one who hid a lot of things,” she said. “When I realized, I didn’t tell your Dad right away. In fact, he realized I was pregnant before I could tell him, and I was reluctant to admit it.”

“Why?” Luke asked, his greys on her.

“Because I didn’t even know if I wanted this baby,” Katniss admitted. “Having a child is life-changing…I’m not young anymore…there’s a huge age gap between you kids…the father is my ex-husband…those were just some of the reasons.”

Adeline nodded, her expression thoughtful. “What changed your mind?”

“You…both of you did,” she replied. “You are my greatest accomplishments. If this baby is anything like the either of you then there is nothing for me to worry about—not to mention, your father practically begged me—”

“I did not!”

They all looked to discover Peeta at the doorway, eyes soft at the sight of them.

“It was a very impassioned plea,” Katniss told him with smile. She turned back to the children. “I hope that you’ll forgive us. This baby is going to need you…I’m going to need you.”

“Mom!” Adeline threw her arms around Katniss. “Of course, we’ll be there for you.”

Luke joined them, kissing the top of his mother’s head and smiling bashfully.

“I’ll finally have someone to boss around,” Luke told her playfully. “Just like AJ used to do with me!”

“I did not!” Adeline protested good-naturedly.

“Hey—” They all looked up to see Peeta, a pout on his mouth. “—can I get in on this hug?”

“Depends…” Adeline raised a brow at him. “…are you going to try to feel up our mother during this hug?”

Peeta put a hand to his chest. “I promise to keep away.”

“Then, get in already!” Luke said with a wave of his hand.

Beaming, Peeta stepped into the room and took his place on the opposite side of Katniss, who smiled and nodded at him.

Together they closed the circle, hugging their children, knowing that—soon enough—there would be one more.

“So, what’s going on with you two?” Luke suddenly asked.

Katniss met Peeta’s eyes, warmth filling their cheeks as he stared back at her tenderly.

There was something there.

However, this wasn’t the time to think about it.

This time was just for the _five_ of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little shorter this time around, but we have some resolve with the kids. We’re not quite there yet.
> 
> I don’t know if any of you readers watched ‘How I Met Your Mother’ but I always thought that bit where Marshall and Lily try to communicate telepathically was funny so I had to add a bit of that.
> 
> There is also a shoutout scene from one of my fave movies which was a little bit of the inspiration for this story. I’d like to see if you can guess what movie it is.
> 
> Gale…we’ll get to him next chapter as well as some other folks.
> 
> Hope you’re enjoying so far!
> 
> Thank you for your support; it means the world to me.
> 
> Until the next chapter, JLaLa


	5. Part Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your love, support, and comments!
> 
> Also, just another reminder that I cannot respond to any guest messages on FFn, so please send any messages to Tumblr.
> 
> As of this chapter, we will begin with a flashback.*

I loved you first

**_Part Five_ **

_“I’ll see you at practice, right?” Marvel, his friend and teammate, asked._

_Peeta closed his locker dejectedly, leaning back against it._

_“I guess. I don’t know if I’m up for football this year.”_

_“You’re really good,” his friend told him. “Why wouldn’t you want to play?”_

_“Just because you’re good at something, it doesn’t mean that you should do it,” Peeta argued. “Like, if you were really good at say…grinding meat…you wouldn’t do it just because, right?”_

_“Fair point—though I think you could’ve come up with a better analogy,” Marvel said with a chuckle. His eyes suddenly went to the front entrance. “Who’s the girl with Johanna Mason?”_

_Turning to look, Peeta felt himself freeze seeing the girl next to the popular senior._

_She was beautiful._

_Dark, wavy hair and rich tan skin, the girl walked down their school hallway unaware of the effect she had over him. He could feel his palms begin to sweat as she approached, her white tennis skirt swinging along her long legs._

_Johanna waved at them and the girl caught his eyes, her own smoky orbs lighting in curiosity._

_Suddenly she stopped, her hand going to Johanna’s shoulder before approaching him._

_“Peeta?” The girl was now standing in front of him and his eyes traveled from her Keds…to the white skirt and black Beatles t-shirt…to the heart-shaped face framed by her loose waves. Her grey eyes lit up as she beamed at him. “From Panem Elementary?”_

_“Yeah…yes!” Peeta moved closer, examining her. “Did we go to school together?”_

_“It’s me…Katniss…Katniss Everdeen!”_

_And his mind drifted to his Kindergarten class…of a young girl with two braids that went down her back, wearing a red gingham dress…she was belting a song that her Dad had taught her…and her voice was magic…_

_“You sang the Valley Song,” he replied, and Katniss nodded in excitement. “And…I was a goner.”_

_Katniss was suddenly in his arms, her head on his shoulder, as they held each other in the middle of the hallway. He could feel her heart racing against his chest and Peeta knew his was doing the same._

_As they pulled apart to look at each other, Peeta knew she was it._

_This was the girl he would spend the rest of his life with._

_Katniss reached, her hand tenderly brushing his hair off his forehead._

_“Well…” she whispered. “I guess I’m the goner now.”_

++++++

“Dad?”

Peeta snapped out of his daze to find Addie standing before him—in a white tennis skirt. However, their daughter wore it with a rose-colored sweater and black ankle boots.

“Sorry, sweetie,” he said as he stood up to hug her. “I just saw you and for a moment, it was like a time warp. Your mother had—”

“Yeah, I stole the skirt from her closet,” Addie replied with a chuckle.

They both sat down at the table and Peeta signaled for the waitress to take their order. The woman quickly went to them and Addie ordered her usual (fries and a vanilla latte) while he went with his usual as well (iced tea and a cheeseburger—he knew Addie would insist on eating half of it).

“I’m sure you’re wondering why I invited you to lunch,” he began. “It’s no secret that you’re upset with me.” Addie suddenly looked down at her silverware. “Every time I come over; you hardly speak to me. Suddenly, you don’t want to play Mario Kart with me and Luke—”

“I don’t know, Dad,” she said suddenly. “This is easier for Luke. He only knows you as you are now. I remember how you two used to be…all the fighting and crying…sometimes, you were never there for Mom or me.”

Peeta suppressed the hurt he felt over his past actions. It was true; he was not there for his wife. He never thanked Katniss for all those sweet little notes and the dinners she made knowing that he wouldn’t be there to join them. He neglected his children, having missed so many milestones because he was too busy trying to make a name for himself in his family’s company.

He missed Luke’s first steps. He missed Addie’s first day in Kindergarten.

And, Peeta had paid for it dearly when Katniss pushed the divorce papers to him across their dining room table.

“I’ll never stop regretting how much I’ve hurt you both—the two most important women in my life,” he replied. “And I’m never going to stop trying to make it up to you. So, this is my suggestion—you are welcome to call me out whenever you think I’m being an asshole.”

Addie’s jaw dropped. “What?”

“You’re an adult now so I can curse around you,” Peeta told her. “You’re also adult enough to know that parents are people, too. We make mistakes just like every other person because we’re not perfect. Your mother and especially me included.”

Their daughter leaned towards him. “Okay…so you want me to tell you how not to fuck this all up?”

“Exactly,” Peeta replied. “I don’t want to mess up. Because we were lucky with you and Luke. You two could’ve become psychos. I’m not taking any chances with this third one.”

“Well, Luke is still young enough to develop psycho tendencies and I might have some sort of sexual deviance, but that’s neither here nor there.”

Peeta peered at her worriedly. “Do you have a sexual deviance?”

Addie shook her head with a sigh. “No, I think I’m perfectly vanilla on that end—for now.” She laughed at his overwhelmed expression. “Oh Dad…I do love you and I was mad, but I think I’m more worried of seeing that look on Mom’s face.”

He straightened in his chair. “What face?”

“The one when you’d tell her that you’d be home late,” she replied sadly. “She would smile while on the phone with you but the moment she hung up, her whole self would just…droop. Mom would try to put on a face for us, but I could feel her pain and her insecurity.”

“Let’s fix this then,” he declared. “Where do we start?”

Addie stared at him for a moment, trying to gauge whether he was being sincere or not. He willed her to look into his eyes, to see that he wanted nothing more than to make their mother happy.

His daughter sighed. “Okay, first of all, you two should probably make a decision on the home situation. Second, her appointments. You have to be there for all of them—no excuses.”

“Of course. I’m already planning to tell the staff that I’ll be taking a step back from my responsibilities,” he explained. “Also, I’ll be putting the apartment up for sale—try to find a place closer to your Mom…unless—”

“Mom realizes that you’re still head over heels for her?” Addie chuckled. “Dad, you are the worst at hiding things.”

He smiled wryly. “That bad, huh?”

“Well, you knocked up Mom again so there’s a fifty-fifty chance that she feels the same,” she said. “But Mom is just as oblivious as you are obvious.”

He took her hand. “I love you, Addie. I’m sorry I ever hurt you.”

“I love you, too.” She squeezed his hand. “Just don’t fuck this up, okay?”

Peeta nodded. “I won’t.” He swiped at his eyes. “I’m such a mess right now.”

“No, you’re human,” their daughter replied. “Now, can you tell me why you were so freaked at me in this skirt?”

“Well, for one thing, it’s too damn short.” Addie smirked, holding in her laugh. “Secondly, when I reunited with your mother in high school, she was wearing it.”

“Tell me more.” The waitress approached, setting their dishes down. Peeta reached for his knife and cut his cheeseburger in half, putting one on Addie’s plate. She grinned appreciatively, picking it up and taking a bite. “Oh, thank you! You’re such a good dad.”

His eyes filled, but Peeta pushed it all down.

He was going to prove it, that he could be there for Katniss and the kids.

This wasn’t like before.

“So, your Mom and the skirt…” Addie’s eyes went to him in excited curiosity. “I was in the hallway of our high school and I didn’t know that your mother had moved back. So, when she came walking into school with your Aunt Johanna, I just thought I had fallen for some beautiful girl in a tennis skirt. I didn’t know that she was my classmate from Kindergarten…”

++++++

“We should talk about the living situation.” Peeta placed the plate of cookies that he brought from HQ on her coffee table. “I’m putting the apartment up for rent and plan to find a closer place.” His eyes went to the ravishing woman lying on the couch. “Any thoughts?”

Katniss lifted her legs so he could sit underneath before placing her feet on his lap. Peeta reached for a foot, gently massaging, and his ex exhaled in content. She had a hard day; nausea kept her in the breakroom for most of her morning shift.

“You could do that…” She shifted onto her elbows, biting her lip anxiously. “Or, we do have my office upstairs. It’s small, but you’d be close by if I needed you for anything.”

What Katniss really wanted to do was to invite him to her bedroom.

Laying in his arms at his apartment was the most content she had felt in a while. However, the logical part of her brain told her that they had already botched all sorts of things up. The children were already confused over the situation as it was, and Addie was just getting around to forgiving Peeta.

Peeta nodded and gave her a soft smile. “Alright.” He leaned down to kiss the top of her foot and her breath caught at the immediate heat of his touch. “Let’s discuss this with the kids. If they’re good with it, then I can move in this weekend.”

“Also…we should talk about boundaries,” she gritted out as his fingers moved along her ankle. If he kept going, this conversation would be all for naught and she’d be inviting him back to his side of the bed. “We can’t have sex while the kids are in the house.”

“I didn’t think that we would be having sex at all,” he replied, his eyes full of laughter. “But since you brought it up—”

“Come on, Peeta! We can’t be in a room without me thinking about penetration. Call it hormones…or us opening our sexual Pandora’s box…but I’m putting it out there. Sex is on the table, but only for when the children aren’t home.”

“Okay,” he agreed. “Also, I’d like to talk about gestures of affection.”

She smiled in amusement. “State your case.”

“Is hand holding alright?” Katniss nodded. “And kissing?” She nodded and Peeta paused before meeting her eyes. “And, taking you on a date?”

Katniss felt her stomach flip—or was it the baby? “You want to take me out on a date?”

“I know…we’ve been married and divorced,” Peeta replied with a sardonic smile. “But I hope I’m not alone in thinking that we might become something more…again.”

“No…” Katniss sat up, scooting to sit next to him. “I think we’ve been fooling ourselves—because everyone else seemed to see it but us.” Peeta wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she laid her head on his. “You and me, we’re like this old comfy blanket that I just want to stay wrapped in. But there are frays and tears…and some things that can’t be repaired…and those are the things that worry me.”

“Blankets can be repaired,” he told her softly. “I would fix it. I will fix us.”

“We will fix us,” she replied staunchly. “Yes, I’d like to go on a date.”

“Okay then…now onto another subject,” Peeta told her. “Tomorrow, I’m going to be announcing my reduced work hours and eventual leave at the Mellark Bakery HQ. Would you like to come with me?”

“Is it really necessary?” she asked. “I mean, do you really want to let your employees know that you knocked up your ex-wife?”

“They’re going to want to know and I’d rather they find out from me than some gossipy troll who might bug us when you’re further along,” Peeta explained. “Also, I’m simply going to tell the staff that I am expecting another child with the mother of my children. Delly will run interference and she’s going to want to see you.”

Peeta’s HR Manager had always thought that they still belonged together.

“Alright…I’ll come,” she agreed. “But it’s really only to see Delly and the rest of the staff. It’s been too long.”

“Cool. Luke and Addie agreed to come,” he told her. “It’s probably best to put up a united front.”

Katniss snorted. “A united front…are you running for president or something?”

“It’s more that I’m feeling a little nervous about speaking to everyone,” Peeta admitted. “You know how I am about addressing the staff…”

“That was years ago, and you had a lot of spiked eggnog!” Katniss chuckled. “Also, it was your first year at the company…”

“Yeah, but no one really let me forget how I raved about your perky…” His eyes went to her chest. “Some of the staff still call me ‘Tits Mellark’.”

She couldn’t hold in her laughter.

“That is the best name ever!” Peeta pouted and she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. “I’m sure it’s because they feel comfortable enough to razz you. They won’t in front of the kids, unless they want me to kick their asses. I’m pregnant but I still remember my Muay Thai.”

Peeta turned to her, eyes darkened. “I love it when you get all defensive.” His hand went to her cheek, his thumb caressing her bottom lip. “A real warrior woman… _my_ warrior woman…” His eyes drifted up to the ceiling. “We’re alone, right?”

Katniss nodded rapidly. “Adeline is shopping with Evan. Luke is at soccer practice.”

“Good, then I can do this.”

His mouth slanted over her, his tongue sweeping into her mouth as he gathered her into arms. Katniss yelped in surprise before surrendering into the kiss, her arms encircling his neck. They fell easily into one another, their touches still familiar even after all these years and both feeling the contentment of a connection that had not faded.

Pressing his mouth to the curve of her neck, he slowly worked his way up to her ear. “Upstairs?”

“Did we not just have this talk?” she teased, her lips brushing over his. “Upstairs…now.”

Peeta nodded, reaching underneath her legs to scoop her up and she held on, her arms around his neck.

“I think I’m going to like being back home.”

++++++

“Katniss!” Delly embraced her happily, the woman’s golden curls bouncing along with her. “It’s so nice to see you back.” The woman then went to Adeline and Luke, both standing shyly to the side. “I feel like I haven’t you two in forever.” She reached to give each of them a hug. “I can still remember you both in diapers!”

Adeline chuckled. “It’s nice to see you again, Miss Cartwright.”

Luke shyly nodded in greeting at the pretty woman.

“Time really has passed, hasn’t it?” Katniss mused as she looked around the office which was only one part of the Mellark Bakery HQ.

The first time that Peeta had brought her to the Mellark Bakery, it was a single square storefront with barely enough room for a dozen people to fit inside. Their employees consisted of just her future father-in-law, Grant, along with Peeta or one of his older brothers, Otis and Aaron, helping in the kitchens while her future mother-in-law, Jo, manned the front counter.

Now, according to Delly, the employee count was about 150 just at the Headquarters, a large brick building built behind the original bakery storefront which was still open for business. The HQ had opened a little after Adeline turned three and had been a sore point for her and Peeta. He oversaw hiring as well as designing the layout for the building—and he was never home.

Now, Katniss looked at the building with indifference.

The building was never the problem—they were. Their lack of communication was the issue; he never discussed work with her, often wanting to leave the subject behind as soon as he clocked out. She never told him how hurt she was whenever he shut her out.

“Katniss?” She snapped out of her trance to find Delly with a young woman. From what she could tell, she was a little older than Adeline. “I just wanted to introduce you to one of our new interns, Tina. Tina is working in our social media department, but sometimes assists me in HR. “Tina, this is Katniss Mellark.”

Tina approached her nervously, adjusting her bright yellow top and tucking back a loose tendril of her auburn hair before shaking Katniss’ hand.

“Nice to meet you, Mrs. Mellark.” Katniss didn’t correct Tina on the ‘Mrs’ as she could see that Tina wanted to make a good impression. “I really can’t believe that I work here! I’ve loved Mellark Bakery since I was a kid!”

“What’s your favorite baked good?” Katniss asked with a smile.

“’Peeta’s Cheese Buns, of course! They’re how I gained my Freshmen Fifteen!” Tina chuckled good-naturedly. “It was well worth it.”

“They’re my favorite, too,” Katniss told her. She looked to where Adeline and Luke were looking out of the windows at the rest of the office space. “Kids, come meet Tina!” They joined their mother quickly. “Tina, these are our kids, Adeline and Luke.”

“Nice to meet you both,” Tina greeted.

“Tina…” Delly nodded at the girl and her eyes went to the phone in the intern’s hand. “Pictures?”

“Oh yes!” Tina turned to them once more, straightening herself. “I am in charge of the official Mellark Bakery Instagram account and I suggested to Delly that we take some pictures of the family here in HQ. I won’t bug you too much, just trail after you while you walk around.”

“That’s fine with me,” Katniss assured her. “Adeline? Luke? Is that okay?”

“Sure,” Adeline replied. “Anything to help out.”

Luke shrugged, a blush rising on his face. “I guess. Just no close ups.”

“Luke isn’t much for the spotlight.” They turned to find Peeta approaching them. “Just finished the morning roundup downstairs.” He hugged the kids before going to Katniss. “What do you think?”

Peeta hooked their pinkies together and led her to the windows overlooking the bottom floor. Below were several gathering of long desks, all arranged in squares. Delly had explained that each square was a different department and each department manager had an office adjacent to their team. The rest of the higher-ranking departments (Finance, HR, etc.) had the second-floor offices while the center office, which they were currently in, was Peeta’s.

“It’s wonderful,” Katniss said, turning to him. “You did this. You built this from the ground up. I’m really proud of you.”

Peeta took her hand, placing it between his own.

“I could have done it without sacrificing you.” He looked at her, his eyes downcast. “I’m sorry if I ever made you feel like I valued this more than our marriage.”

She swallowed harshly, giving him a shaky smile. “It’s in the past, right? We’re starting fresh.”

He exposed her palm, pressing a tender kiss to its middle before meeting her eyes. “Fresh.”

There was a click and they both turned to see Tina holding her phone up.

She reddened. “I’m sorry. It was just such a sweet moment between you two!”

“More like gag-worthy!” Luke interjected with a lopsided smile.

Behind him, Adeline and Delly chuckled at Luke’s words.

“Well, why don’t I take a picture of the whole family?” Tina suggested. “Adeline and Luke, stand on each side of your parents.” Adeline went to Peeta’s side and Luke went to Katniss’. “You are just the cutest family ever…smile!” She quickly took the photo and look it over. “This is so going on the IG. Thanks, Mellarks!”

“Why don’t we start heading down?” Delly suggested. “We have the large conference room ready and everyone will be assembling soon.” She looked to Adeline and Luke. “We have a great spread down there if you’re hungry.”

“I’m there! Lead the way,” Luke told her excitedly.

“I’ll make sure he doesn’t take everything,” Adeline told her parents. She looked between them. “You need a moment?”

Peeta nodded. “Thanks, Addie.” Alone, they looked to one another and he gave her a sad smile. “I know what you’re thinking.”

Katniss raised her chin at him. “What am I thinking?”

“You’re thinking that this building is great, but the time I made for it should have been time with you and the kids.” He bowed his head. “Nothing is going to make up for what we lost.”

Katniss sighed, putting her hands on his shoulders.

“Peeta, we both made some big mistakes.” He lifted his eyes to her. “And we have six-ish months to improve on whatever we fucked up in the first place.” She brought her hand to his chin. “I’m willing to put in the work.”

“So am I. I am yours to lead, Katniss,” he promised, his hands reaching to her face.

She smiled, inching her body towards him until her chest pressed to his. “Oh yeah?”

“Remember what I told you when we reunited junior year?” he asked. “I was a goner—since we were Kindergarteners until when we met again. You never really left me. You were always somewhere deep inside, even when we were at our worst.”

Her heart raced at his words. “What are you trying to say?”

“That I’m still a goner for you,” he told her earnestly. “And I’ll spend every moment I can in hopes that, one day, you might tell me you’re just as far gone.”

Her forehead fell against his. “Peeta…” She had no idea what to say—because the words wracking her brain were the words she wasn’t at all ready to say.

‘ _I have never stopped being in love with you…I will always be a goner for you…_ ’

It was all too soon; she had just barely admitted it to herself.

So, instead her mouth found his as Katniss gently breathed her love along his lips.

They pulled apart, shivering and breathless with longing.

Peeta’s lips broke into a wide smile and she found herself smiling back.

_Click._

They turned to find Tina at the open doorway, a small smile playing on her lips.

“I thought everyone was still in here…but they’re not…and you two just looked so sweet together.” She looked to her phone hurriedly. “I’m just going to go leave and let you two…finish.”

In a flash, she was gone.

Katniss snorted. “She’s going to be an interesting one.”

++++++

Clearing his throat, Peeta stepped up to the podium.

The crowd immediately silenced, employees quickly finding their seats so they could listen to him speak. He really didn’t enjoy this part of the job and he quickly turned to Katniss, who stood to the side with the kids. She gave him an assuring smile and he nodded quickly in return before turning back to the assembly.

“Good afternoon, everyone,” he started. “I’m sure that you are wondering what’s going on. First off, I’d like to thank everyone for being so welcoming to Katniss and the children.” The crowd applauded; Katniss knew many of the employees that were there during the first hire for the HQ and many had seen the kids through pictures or occasional visits. “From what they’ve told me, they’re impressed with everything that they’ve seen. Or, in Luke’s case, he’s enjoying the food.”

Everyone chuckled to which Luke simply shrugged, his father’s smirk gracing his face.

“We’re a tight knit group, I think—and I know that many of you have gone through many life changes during your employment…engagements…weddings…births…” Peeta took a deep breath. “With that in mind, I’d like to announce that I’ll be making a life change of my own. I will be stepping down within the next few weeks as Director of Mellark Bakery.”

The crowd immediately reacted, some gasping, while several groups began to whisper to one another.

Peeta raised his hands, palms up, and the chatter ceased.

“I know this is sudden, but I am confident that we will find someone else in the interim until we figure out who will step up into the new role,” he assured them. “Are they any questions?”

Several hands raised and Delly stepped up to assist him. “Bernard, you first.”

The middle-aged man from Finance stood up. “Will you be hiring from within or making a public job posting?”

“We will be exploring all avenues,” Peeta replied. “We want a person who is one, the most qualified and two, loves the company as we all do and will gladly uphold its values.”

“Cynthia, you’re up next,” Delly called out.

Cynthia, who worked in product develop, quickly stood up. “Will you be working part-time or stopping all together?”

“I plan to help out with the hiring process and then along with Delly help in transitioning the new Director before stepping down completely,” Peeta said. “I will be taking a few months off and, depending on how it goes, work remotely with occasional in-house visits for meetings.”

“Somer, you’re the last question, and then any other questions can be submitted to my email and of course, Peeta’s work email,” Delly told the crowd.

Somer, who worked in their graphics department, stood up. “Mr. Mellark, why are you leaving?”

“Well…” Peeta turned to look at Katniss, who nodded slightly in encouragement. Addie and Luke both gave him smiles. They were all going to find out soon enough. “…I will be leaving because Katniss and I are expecting our third child in the upcoming year.”

The response was deafening. The entire company clapped and cheered at the announcement. Many apart from a few of the older employees were not even aware that he and Katniss were divorced. The folks that were aware knew that it was really none of their business.

“We appreciate your support,” Peeta continued. “You all understand that our company has always valued family coming first, and I need to uphold that.” He turned to his family, giving them a smile, before turning back to the crowd. “Because my family is the most important thing in my life. They have made so many sacrifices—Katniss especially—and they, along with the new baby, are my priority.”

He felt the sudden entwining of fingers between his own and found Katniss beside him.

“I want to say thank you for all the great work that you’ve done while I’ve been running the place,” he said. “It has been a great pleasure to watch you all grow within the company and, when the time comes, I hope that you’ll welcome the next Director. Thank you.”

Stepping away from the podium, Peeta pulled Katniss into his arms, pressing his lips into her shoulder.

“You did real good,” she said into his ear.

Another pair of arms reached around from the side and he could smell the light peach of Addie’s shampoo followed by another set of ganglier arms that he knew were Luke’s.

There, in his family’s embrace, Peeta had no doubt that he made the right choice.

++++++

She could do this.

Katniss sat at the café, waiting for Gale’s arrival. Her eyes went to the clock on her phone and her stomach turned, partly from the baby but mainly because of her anxiousness.

She was never good with direct confrontation or emotions. It was a big factor in the ruination of her marriage; her need to take care of things on her own instead of working together with Peeta.

He had always known that she didn’t need him, but Katniss never told him that she wanted him there.

“Katniss?” Her eyes shot up from her screen to find Gale pulling out the chair across from hers. “Sorry, I took so long. Just finished a showing on the other side of town.” He gave her a bright smile. “I’m glad that we found some time.” He looked around the patio of the French café. “Nice place.”

“I’m glad you found time,” she replied, quickly taking a sip of water. “Anyway, I thought we should talk—”

“You’re upset that I haven’t been around,” Gale told her, signaling the waitress.

“Actually, I’ve been really busy myself,” Katniss told him, taking another sip of water. “You see—”

Their waitress was suddenly at the table. “What would you like?”

“I’ll take a glass of white wine; whichever your bartender recommends.” Gale looked to Katniss. “You’re still on that no alcohol kick, right? A bit spur of the moment resolution, I’d say—”

Katniss snapped. “I’m pregnant!”

The whole patio—and restaurant—went silent. She was faintly aware that the waitress was slowly backing away from their table. She looked to her dinner companion, finding him a putrid shade of green.

“I really didn’t mean to tell you like that,” she told him. “However, I’m getting into my second trimester and before long, I’ll be showing. It’s not fair to you or the father that we continue on seeing one another.”

Gale took a deep breath, finally regaining some color in his complexion. “And the father is…”

“Peeta,” she admitted. “It was once, after Adeline’s graduation.”

“So, the night you walked out on me.” He let out a bitter laugh as Katniss remained silent. “Of course.” The man let out a sigh. “In some ways, I think I knew that you weren’t ever going to get over him. It’s all over your face when you talk about him.”

“What?”

“That glow,” he told her. “The one that everyone spends their life trying to find. You were just the lucky ones who found it when they were kids.”

“I’m sorry to spring this on you,” Katniss said. “I knew before, but you seemed really adamant to keep this all going…”

“I’m not a good loser, Katniss,” the man told her, giving her a tight smile. “But I was never really a contender, was I?”

Katniss thought back on all the times that she could have opened up to Gale. The times that she avoided Gale’s kisses or attempts to hold her hand. Or, when they happened, how she never could quite muster the hunger that she felt whenever Peeta touched her.

“I guess not,” she replied. Her phone rang and Katniss was surprised to see her mother’s photo on the screen. “It’s my mom. She wouldn’t call unless it was an emergency.” She pressed the talk button. “Hi, Mom. What’s up?”

“Katniss Everdeen Mellark, wherever you are, go home immediately,” her mother demanded, her tone hard.

“What?”

“Did I stutter? And make sure that Peeta joins you—Jo and I are calling a family meeting.”

Her face went cold.

_They knew._

Her mother hung up.

Katniss put her phone down. “Fuck.”

“Anything wrong?” Gale asked. “Besides the obvious.”

She sighed, giving him a wry smile.

“I really wish I could have a drink right now.”

++++++

Peeta parked his car quickly in Katniss’ driveway.

He was shocked to receive a call from his mother demanding that he go to Katniss’ house because she and Katniss’ mother Alice were calling for a family meeting. Then, she hung up before he could get any answers from her.

It only meant one thing.

_They knew._

As he hurried up the steps, Addie opened the door for him.

“Have you seen this?” she cried out before thrusting her phone in his face.

On Addie’s phone screen was their family picture at the HQ and he saw that it was on the Mellark Bakery Instagram page. He looked over the rest of the pictures, all pretty innocent, except for the last one of himself and Katniss smiling at one another in front of his office window.

“We knew that they would be on the Instagram page,” he replied easily.

His daughter rolled her eyes. “Did you even read the caption?”

Peeta’s gaze went to the blurb at the bottom of the photo set, reading quickly:

‘ _Peeta Mellark, Director of Mellark Bakery, will be stepping down from his role within the next few months. However, we are happy to announce that this decision is due to another little Mellark making their way into the world! Congratulations to the Mellarks and we look forward to welcoming Baby Mellark next year!_ ’

Peeta grit his teeth. “Shit…”

“Exactly,” Addie said. “As soon as Mom’s home, we have to get on the computer. Grandma Jo already sent a Zoom link—”

“I’m here!” Katniss rushed up the driveway with Gale in tow. She met Peeta’s surprised gaze. “My mom called while I was in the middle of dinner.”

“Oh.” He suddenly remembered Katniss had mentioned after the HQ visit that she was breaking things off tonight and telling Gale about the baby. “My mom called as I was leaving the office.”

“I’m feeling sick—” Katniss suddenly rushed into the house with Addie behind her.

That left the two men in Katniss’ life alone.

Peeta gave the man standing on the walkway a neutral nod. “Gale.”

The man nodded back, his grey eyes expressionless. “Peeta.”

“As you can see, we have a Zoom meeting to join—”

“You’re going to fuck it all up.”

Peeta whipped around at the man, whose eyes were blazing at him. “Excuse me?”

Gale stepped back, eyes on the man standing at the top of the stairs.

“You fucked up before and you’ll fuck up again.” He gave Peeta a bitter smile. “And when you do—I’ll be here.”

With that, Gale turned around and walked to his car.

The guns were drawn.

But why did Peeta feel like he’d already been shot?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You’re probably wondering why they didn’t tell their parents first. You’ll find that out next chapter.
> 
> The jist of it is that Katniss and Peeta are chickens.
> 
> Also, Tina has something to learn about what should be approved by the higher ups before posting.
> 
> Don’t you love Addie? She’s ballsy like Katniss and charismatic like Peeta. I wanted her to have a moment with her Dad because we can see how wise she is. She, Peeta, and Katniss really grew up together and so she is very much aware of things.
> 
> Yay, Delly is here! I always love her in stories.
> 
> Anyway, Gale’s gone. For now.
> 
> The next chapter will once again start with a flashback.
> 
> And, we’ll get to meet the rest of the fam-bam.
> 
> A few other things:
> 
> I will be finishing “Part of Me” so there’s going to be a wait when it comes to updating this story.
> 
> I’m also reducing my time on Tumblr significantly. I will be answering messages so continue to send there, but any drabble or story requests will be posted on AO3, instead on Tumblr. I’m in the middle of organizing my stories and drabbles to be put onto AO3 for safekeeping.
> 
> Keep safe, wear your mask, and practice social distancing.
> 
> Until the next chapter,
> 
> JLaLa


	6. Part Six

I know it’s been forever and a day, but a lot of stuff has happened as some of you on Tumblr know.

Anyway, thanks for your patience.

I loved you first

**_Part Six_ **

_“What does it say?” Peeta called from outside the door of the diner restroom._

_Katniss quickly read over the instructions on the back of the box._

_“It’s pretty straightforward. We wait two minutes,” she replied. “Minus—we’re good. Plus—prepared to be executed by my Dad.”_

_Katniss tried to distract herself, turning on the faucet to wash her hands. However, her eyes kept on going to the plastic stick to the side of the sink._

_The plastic stick that could possibly change their lives forever._

_They thought they were being so careful. Perhaps she hadn’t exactly taken the pill on time and occasionally, Peeta may have foregone a condom when things had gotten out of hand—_

_There was a knock at the door. “Katniss, you okay?”_

_“Just here contemplating how we have messed this up so badly.”_

_“You know that, whatever happens, I’m going to be here, right?” her boyfriend said through the door. “We’re in this together.”_

_“I know,” she replied, her eyes filling at the sincerity of his words. “I love you, Peeta.”_

_Katniss could practically feel his grin through the door. “I love you, too.”_

_Her eyes went to the plastic stick and she took a deep breath before reaching for it._

_A glaringly bright plus sign stared back at her as the air escaped her body._

_“Shit.”_

_“Katniss, I can feel your panic,” her boyfriend said. “Just tell me.”_

_Going to the door, she practically ripped it open revealing Peeta leaning against the opposite wall._

_Holding out the stick, Katniss watched as Peeta stared down at the result of the pregnancy test._

_“Tell me what you’re thinking,” she demanded._

_“I’m thinking that I should grab a blindfold for my execution,” he replied, his eyes still on the plastic stick._

_She put her hands on her hips in exasperation. “Seriously, Peeta?”_

_Peeta went to her, throwing an arm around her to pull her close._

_“I’m thinking that we go to my house and tell my parents. Then, I walk you home and we tell your parents.”_

_Katniss looked to him in surprise. “You’re not scared?”_

_“Of course, I’m scared.” Peeta pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Not of our parents, but of little no-name—” His hand went to her stomach. “I always knew that I would be the father of your children, just not so soon—and, I want to be a good dad.”_

_Katniss couldn’t help but smile at his earnest expression._

_“You’re going to be a good dad.” She pushed up on her toes to kiss him gently on the lips. “Whether or not you live to find out after we tell our parents…well, we’ll see what happens.”_

_Peeta blew out a nervous breath. “Way to make me sweat, sweetheart.”_

_Katniss couldn’t help but chuckle._

_“I was starting to get nervous about you being so cool with this. This—” She waved her hand over his flustered expression. “—is more the Peeta I know and love.”_

_Peeta drew her close, brushing his mouth over hers._

_“Like I said, we’re in this together.”_

++++++

Katniss stepped out of the bathroom to find Adeline waiting for her with a glass of water.

“You okay?” her daughter asked anxiously.

“Nothing out of the ordinary while you’re carrying a fetus,” she replied, taking a full sip. “Should we have a talk?”

Adeline looked to her as they headed to the den to join Luke and Peeta. “About what?”

“Like a real in-depth sex talk,” Katniss said. “You’re going to college.”

“So?”

“You’re going to go on dates and meet people…and some of those people you might find a connection with—”

“Mom.” Adeline turned to her, cheeks flushed. She shared Peeta’s nervous expression. “I’m prepared. You and Dad are great parents, but I’m not ready to follow in your footsteps.”

“You’ll tell me, right?” Katniss put a hand to her daughter’s shoulder, stopping her just as they were at the entryway of the den. “When you are ready.”

Adeline gave her a bemused smile. “Mom, you want me to call you before I’m about to be penetrated?”

“No!” she exclaimed, her eyes staring into Adeline’s blues. “I just want to know if you find that special person. You only get that one time.”

Adeline reached over to give her a hug.

“I will.” They pulled apart and her daughter placed her hands on her shoulders, her gaze contrite. “I know I made you think that I was upset or feeling replaced by this new baby. I don’t. It’s just a little overwhelming…and I don’t want us to be hurt again. Dad made me promise to call him out on his shit.”

Katniss sighed. “I know he didn’t have the best track record when you were growing up, but he’s more than made up for it.” She lifted her daughter’s chin and could see the worry in her gaze. “Even when we weren’t together, I always had faith in the good in him. I know he would never intentionally try to hurt us.”

Adeline blinked, her eyes watering. “Then, why did you two let it fall apart?”

Katniss took a deep breath. She had thought about this question over the years. Whenever she ran into an old classmate who wanted to know how it was going or whenever their wedding anniversary came around. Or even right after the divorce, when she had gone to a therapist because Katniss had no idea what to do at that point.

As the years passed, she realized the answer to the most complex question in her life had the simplest of answers:

“Because we lost faith in us.”

++++++

Peeta sat in front of the computer screen, waiting for the rest of his family to join him for their Zoom meeting. A headache began to form, and he rested his head in his hands, trying to calm the throbbing. It had been a crazy evening; not exactly how he wanted to start the weekend.

They were supposed to talk to the kids about him moving into Katniss’ office upstairs. He had already made inquiries with a real estate agent about his apartment and she would be coming in during the week to take photos—

_“You’re going to fuck it all up.”_

Gale’s taunt echoed in his head.

An array of emotions had rushed through Peeta after the man’s words. He knew that it was coming from a bitter place. That hadn’t stopped the rage that built up in his abdomen, Peeta had wanted to smash that smirk on Gale’s face into the concrete.

He wouldn’t look so great with his teeth missing.

However, besides it being wrong and in front of Katniss’ house, Peeta felt that there was nothing else he could do but let it go.

Sometimes, taking the high road sucked.

“You alright?” He looked to find Katniss watching from the doorway. She approached, sitting next to him, and took his hand. “I’m sorry I left you alone with Gale. The dinner was successful though—we parted ways amicably.”

Peeta gave her hand a squeeze, mustering a weak smile.

“Good. Me and Gale, however, did not part so amicably.” Katniss looked to him curiously. “Am I going to fuck this up?”

“Is that what he told you?” His silence was enough of an answer. “Well, I guess Gale and I are not as amicable as I thought.” Katniss reached to cup his face in her hands, avoiding her stare would be impossible. “You weren’t the only one who fucked up our marriage. We were both equal players. Neither of us spoke up until it was too late.”

“I know,” Peeta replied. “It doesn’t mean that his words didn’t cut.”

“But that’s all they are—words. Your actions… _our_ actions are what are more important in whatever we are,” she told him. “The fact that you even told me is a step up from what we were. Before, you would’ve kept what he said from me and let it stew until it turned you into something that you didn’t want. In turn, you would’ve avoided to keep me from seeing how much you were suffering.”

Peeta couldn’t help but smile.

“You know me too well,” he told her. “Feels good to know that there is someone that knows me more than I know myself.”

“You know it’s the same with you, right?” Katniss leaned forward, pressing her forehead to his. “You know me more than I know myself, sometimes.”

He smirked and her breath hitched at the glint in Peeta’s eyes.

“Do you know that I’m going to kiss you now?” He licked his lips and Katniss felt her own lips part. “Will you let me?”

“Now I see how you got pregnant again.”

They both turned to find Prim’s beaming face on the computer screen.

“Sis!” Katniss greeted happily. “I’ve missed you!”

“Well obviously, you’ve found a way to starve off the pain—” Prim looked to Peeta and winked. “Hey, big brother.”

“Hey little duck,” he replied, smiling at his sister-in-law. “How’s it going?”

“Just doing my thing—kicking ass and taking misogynistic bastards down.”

Prim was a civil litigation lawyer, constantly taking cases against cities departments and most of time, able to sway the cases her way. She was razor-sharp in her personal and professional life. Peeta would have hired her to work on negotiations for Mellark Bakery, but it was a conflict of interest since he was married to Katniss.

“So, the usual,” he replied.

“And besides knocking up my sister, what else have you been doing?”

Two more boxes popped up onto the screen as Otis and Aaron joined the conversation.

Otis was obviously still at work; they could see the book-lined shelves of his campus office in the background. He was wearing his glasses, only used for work, though he had undone his bowtie.

Aaron was in his apartment, his kitchen to be exact as the pots and pans hung overhead so Peeta knew that he had propped his laptop on the island that he used for prepping. His own clothing was casual and long curls tied back in a bun. Their mother hated the man bun so he kept growing his hair out longer.

“HEY!” they yelled in unison.

Otis waved jauntily. “So, what did we miss?”

“Peeta trying to tongue fuck my sister,” Prim informed him.

“That sounds ten shades of gross,” Aaron called out. “Where are my favorite niece and nephew?”

“We’re your only niece and nephew,” Adeline said as she and Luke joined their parents, her on Peeta’s side and Luke on Katniss’.

“Yeah, how is it that Mom and Dad have three kids and all of you have none?” Luke questioned with a grin. “Now that Adeline is officially an adult and the baby will be attached to Mom, I’m going to be the only one at the kids’ table.”

“Well, you can have the spot next to me,” Prim informed her nephew. “Kyle and I broke up.”

“I’m so sorry, Prim!” Katniss said. “You okay?”

“When someone can’t keep up with my schedule, I just have to let them loose,” she replied with a grim smile. “Too bad. He was tops in the sack—”

“Primrose!” Katniss cried out. “The kids—”

“The kids are probably well informed about sex,” her sister retorted. “Especially if you act like you do when they’re around.”

“Ugh…” Luke groaned. “Can we not talk about Mom and Dad getting gross?”

“Luke, sex is a perfectly natural part of life,” Otis informed their nephew with a smile. “Did you know the average sex session is—”

“Don’t go on, professor,” Aaron interrupted. “I didn’t know that sex facts were a major at Columbia.”

“It isn’t. I just read it in a health magazine,” Otis told them.

“I think we’re losing focus here,” Peeta suddenly said. “Where are our parents? They called the meeting—”

He was interrupted by the stern face of his mother and the calm face of his father.

“Hello, children,” Jo Mellark greeted. “And I’m not talking to Adeline and Luke.”

“Hi, Mom,” her sons chorused together.

“Hi, Mom,” Katniss greeted weakly.

“Hey, Jo!” Prim added cheerily.

“Hi, Grandma! Hi, Grandpa!” Adeline said with a smile. “Thanks for the card…and the cash.”

“Of course, sweetie,” her grandfather replied.

“Hey, Grandma! Hey, Grandpa!” Luke called out. “When are you visiting?”

“Sooner than you think,” Jo told her grandson, a fond smile on her lips. “You’re getting so handsome!”

Luke blushed. “Thanks…I guess.”

“Where are Alice and Paul?” Grant called out.

On cue, the final box opened and the elder Everdeens rounded the group.

“Hello, everyone!” Alice Everdeen greeted.

Next to her, Paul Everdeen gave everyone a smile. “How’s everyone doing?”

Jo coughed, quieting the group.

“Yes—” Her hard stare went to Katniss and Peeta. “—how’s everyone feeling?”

Peeta looked over to Katniss, who nodded.

‘ _Tell them already!_ ’

“I know that you obviously saw the Instagram post,” Peeta started. “Katniss and I want to officially tell you that it’s true. We’re having another baby.”

Everyone on the call went silent.

Luke leaned towards his parents. “Did the Zoom freeze?”

“Why does Granny Everdeen’s face look like that?” Adeline asked, seeing the slack-jawed expression on her grandmother’s usually elegantly beautiful face.

Finally—

“Who had after Adeline’s graduation?” Prim called out.

“I did!” Otis replied, glee on his face. “Pay up, losers!”

“Aww shit!” Aaron growled and reached for his phone. “I’ll Venmo you.”

“Me, too,” Grant muttered.

“Already sent,” Paul added to which his wife smacked the back of his head.

“What exactly were you betting on?” Katniss demanded to know.

“When you two would get your head out of your asses and get back together,” Prim said simply. “We all thought the divorce was a huge mistake.”

“Hold on!” Peeta held his hands up. “We’re still trying to figure things out.”

“So, you’re telling us that you’re having a baby but you’re still not sure you should be together?” his mother asked, her voice rising with each word. “What is wrong with you two?”

“I second that,” Katniss’ mother said. “What kind of a home is this baby coming into?”

“That’s not fair!” Katniss suddenly burst out. “We _just_ made the decision to have this baby and need time to work things out. I broke up with Gale literally just this evening!”

“You were still with that douche?” her Dad asked before turning to Peeta. “Kudos on getting rid of him.”

“Paul, that wasn’t exactly my intention,” Peeta said, taking Katniss’ hand. “What happened between Katniss and I was…unexpected.” He turned to her, his eyes full. “But it wasn’t unwanted.”

She smiled back. “Ditto.”

“But you’re not back together?” Alice asked.

“We’re taking it a day at a time,” Peeta clarified for them.

“That’s not how things like this work,” his mother told him. “Where is the baby staying primarily? What about visitation rights? Whose last name will this baby have—”

Katniss jumped from her seat.

“We don’t know, okay? All I know is that I didn’t expect for this to happen—but I’m glad it’s with Peeta!” Tears fell down her cheeks. “And I know that this is weird…but I am happy—” She burst into tears. “VERY HAPPY!”

And with that, Katniss rushed out of the room.

They listened as she ran up the stairs and flinched when the bedroom door slammed.

“That went well,” Peeta said after a moment. He looked to his family. “You either support us or you don’t. Right now, there is a very hormonal Katniss crying upstairs and I’m going to check on her. Enjoy the rest of the chat with the kids.”

Addie reached to squeeze his hand. “We’ll make dinner, Dad.”

“And I’ll set the table just like Mom likes it,” Luke added.

Peeta nodded before walking out of the room.

++++++

Katniss wiped away her tears as the knock sounded on the door.

She hated this part of pregnancy; all the hormones that turned her into someone else. Her former mother-in-law’s caustic personality was never a problem. Katniss always appreciated her practicality when it came to things. However, her sudden onslaught of questions had her suddenly overwhelmed and wondering why Jo suddenly thought she was coming into this like an idiot.

For fuck sakes, she had two happy and healthy grandchildren thanks to her—

“May I come in?” Peeta asked, his head peeking in through the opening of the door.

“Sure,” she sniffled from where she laid on her bed.

“I hate seeing you like this.” Peeta slipped off his leather loafers and rounded the bed to slip in next to her. “I know this isn’t your favorite part either.” His arms reached to wrap around her waist as Katniss settled back against his chest. “And my mom is just a lot right now.”

“She’s right, though,” Katniss replied. “After the baby is born…what happens?”

“I was hoping that I can stay here…in my room, of course,” he replied. “Someone needs to wake up at 3 am and my lullaby voice is at its prime around that time.” She managed a chuckle. “Also, can we just establish that baby’s last name will be Mellark?”

“I never changed mine back,” Katniss added.

“So, as you can see, we have made some important decisions without our whole family getting involved,” Peeta said. “Caring, abrasive assholes they are.” He pressed a kiss to her shoulder. “You feeling a little better?”

Katniss nodded, looking over her shoulder, and seeing Peeta’s sweet smile. Her heart leaped into her throat, seeing his blues so full of…love.

He loved her and damn—she loved him still.

“Thank you,” she whispered.

“Now, may I kiss you?” Peeta pleaded with her. “I’ve been wanting to since I saw you walked up to the house in this gorgeous black dress. Then, Gale ruined it by following you.”

He pouted and Katniss turned onto her back. Her hand reached to the nape of his neck and she drew him down until their lips were just at the cusp of meeting.

“What did we say about no sex with the children in the house?” she countered, a smile rising on her mouth.

The slight rise of her lips brushed just barely along Peeta’s bottom lip and he groaned.

“It’s just a kiss,” he whispered against her mouth. Leaning down, he pressed his mouth to hers, sucking at her bottom lip, and earning a thick moan. “Delicious.”

Katniss wrapped her arms around his neck. “I feel like we’re in high school again.”

Peeta grinned in remembrance.

“Parents downstairs…locked door…radio on and blasting—what was our make-out song?”

She laid her head back, brow furrowing as she tried to remember. “Wayne Wonder?”

“I actually thought that it was ‘Your Body is a Wonderland’,” he replied before dipping down once more to kiss her, his tongue brushing along hers. “Honestly, I didn’t really give a flying fuck about what we were listening to. All I cared about was having you underneath me and hearing those beautiful sounds come out of your mouth.”

Then, Peeta’s mouth was on hers and Katniss gasped, her body singing as his hands explored her sensitive body. He dipped down onto the curve of her neck, sucking hard against her tender skin—

“God, I missed this,” he whispered against her skin. “I couldn’t think about anything today but you.”

“Really?”

He lifted his head and his eyes reflected nothing but affection. “Yes.”

“What the hell are we doing?” she asked for—what she felt was—the millionth time.

“Right now, we’re making out,” he retorted. “And then next week, I’d like to take you to dinner.”

Katniss beamed at the thought. “Like a date?”

“Even though we didn’t expect this baby, I still want to celebrate him or her…I want to celebrate you.” Peeta stared down at her, gaze soft. “I want to make up for all those dinners I missed.”

She nodded. “Okay. Let’s go on a date.”

Peeta was jubilant at her acceptance. “Now, where were we?”

His lips went to the tops of her breasts, kissing along her plush skin. She whined, wanting him to go further—to put his mouth to her tits, but the cut of the opening wouldn’t allow it.

Peeta laughed gruffly. “Patience, sweetheart. We can work through this.” He moved down, stamping kisses along the opening before traveling down to her stomach. “Hello, little one. I’m just trying to have some alone time with Mommy before your brother and sister have dinner ready.”

Katniss raised her head. “The kids are cooking dinner?”

“Yes. They wanted to do something nice for you.”

His hands went to her sides of her dress, rucking up the skirt and placing a gentle kiss just below her bared belly button. Her stomach twisted with anticipation and Katniss could feel the insistent throb on her core as he traveled down to the cusp between her thighs.

“What are you doing?” she asked in a tight voice.

“I want to do something nice for you.”

He fingered the soaked material covering her center before pulling it aside and sweeping his tongue along her slit.

She keened, her back arching as he lapped up her cunt. “Peeta!”

He met her desperate stare, eyes feral, and smirked.

“Don’t worry, sweetheart. It’s just a kiss.”

++++++

Monday came quicker than Peeta and soon he found himself back at the office.

That previous Friday, they had barely finished before Luke was knocking at the door and letting them know that dinner was ready. Pulling apart, they fixed themselves up separately—him in her bathroom and her in the walk-in, knowing that any further collisions with one another would end up with them back on her bed.

Their daughter had quickly thrown together a delicious dinner of pesto pasta and salad while Luke had pulled out the nicer china to create a beautiful dinner table. Katniss had almost burst into tears as they walked into the kitchen and she saw the candlelit table.

As they sat down, the kids told them about the rest of the Zoom call.

“As soon as you two left, Uncle Otis got on Grandma and told her to lay off,” Addie said. “Grandma says that she’s sorry for being so overbearing. She really is happy for us.”

“Then, Granny Everdeen started getting in on why Aunt Prim broke up with yet another boyfriend and said that she was going to die barren if she kept at it,” Luke continued. “Then, Grandma asked Uncle Otis and Uncle Aaron about any potential wives.”

“By the way, Uncle Otis wanted me to ask about Delly,” Addie informed Peeta with a smirk. “Is she still single? Seeing anyone new?”

Delly and his brother had one-time interlude when she had first been hired for the Mellark Bakery HQ. However, too much distance and both being so career driven caused them to eventually break things off.

“I’ll have to let Delly know that he’s asking about her,” Peeta replied. He looked to Katniss who gave him a smile before nodding towards the kids. “So, we wanted to talk to you both about the living situation. First, I’ve officially put up the apartment up for sale.”

“Have you been looking to somewhere closer to here?” Addie asked.

“Actually, I suggested that your Dad move back here,” Katniss told them. “He would stay in what is my office upstairs—if that is okay with you two.”

“Your Mom is going to need help with the baby,” Peeta added. “You two will be in school and eventually your Mom will have to go back to the store. Since I’ll be working from home, it seemed like the most practical solution.”

Katniss turned to Addie and then Luke. “So, what do you think?”

“Maybe you should take my room instead, Dad,” Addie suggested. “It’s closer to Mom’s and I’m not even going to be here in a month.”

“No,” Peeta replied, placing a hand over hers. “You need a place to be—if you ever need it. Plus, you’ll be back for Thanksgiving and Christmas.”

“That sounds okay with me,” Luke replied, already winding his fork around his pasta. “I mean, because according to Gramps, Dad can’t seem to keep it in his pants when it comes to Mom.”

“Did he really say that?” Peeta asked.

“Yup,” their son said. “He said we had to make sure you pulled your weight this time around.”

That remark hurt.

Peeta knew his former father-in-law loved him, but he _adored_ Katniss. They were cut from the same cloth, both fiercely loyal and willing to take down anyone who hurt the people they loved.

It seemed like he would be proving himself to not just Katniss, but to the whole family.

There was a knock on the door and Peeta shook himself from his thoughts of the past weekend to find Delly at his doorway.

“Did you have a good weekend?” she asked carefully.

Delly had texted later that night after seeing the major social media faux pas. He said it was fine; he and Katniss considered the Mellark Bakery employees like family and wanted to share their news.

However, they failed to tell Delly that they would be notifying their families on the upcoming weekend once they figured out the living situation. So, she had not sent out an email to the media department about keeping it quiet for the time being.

“It’s fine, Delly,” he assured her with a smile. “Come in.”

“Before I do—”

She waved at someone in the hallway and Tina came rushing in, cheeks red and eyes anxious.

“Peeta…Mr. Mellark…I am so sorry! I should’ve double-checked with Delly and you before posting—"

“Tina, like I told Delly, it’s alright,” Peeta said. “But just to keep things on the up and up, let’s make sure that any social media post goes through Delly and myself prior to posting.”

“Thanks, Mr. Mellark,” Tina replied, obviously relieved. “I have to say that your announcement has been the most popular post so far since I’ve started the account.”

“I’ll be sure to tell Katniss,” he told her. “Now go on and let the media department know what I said.”

“Got it!”

Tina rushed out and Delly closed the door quickly behind her. “Was I ever that excitable?”

“It’s a different generation.” Peeta sat back. “What’s going on?”

“I thought we could talk about scheduling for interviews,” she told him. “I have three potentials candidates and I was thinking we could start interviews next week. One of them is out of state and will need to fly in. We will, of course, comp the flight.”

“Sounds good. Can you make sure that they’re all scheduled early?” he asked. “I’d like to make sure that I’m home by the time Katniss and the kids are home.”

“What’s up with that?” Delly asked, a grin on her lips. “I mean I didn’t realize that you two were…reconnecting.”

“You know I never stopped loving her,” he replied.

“I know. Her picture is still on your desk.” Delly turned the framed photo of Katniss on their wedding day. “A complete moron would have to be blind to not see that you’ve been pining for her. What happens from here?”

“I’m going to do this right. I’m going to show her that I’m choosing her and the kids first—not work,” he said, his eyes on the photo. “I’ve proved myself enough to this company and to my parents.”

“I’m happy for you, Peeta,” Delly said sincerely. “You and Katniss deserve to be together. Now, I’m probably not the first person to tell you this—don’t fuck up.”

“And you won’t be the last,” Peeta retorted. “I really do appreciate how you care so much about Katniss.”

“I care about you two.” The woman gave him a kind smile. “I’ve seen your ups and downs. You’ve seen mine.”

“Speaking of ups and downs, my brother was trying to hit up Addie for some information about you,” he told her with a grin.

Delly went scarlet. “Don’t even get me started on Otis.”

++++++

The week passed quickly.

Peeta had started the move into the Katniss’ former office, bringing boxes of his things and a few items of clothing. Katniss had set aside some space for his suits in her walk-in since he didn’t have a wardrobe. The room was box-shaped, enough to fit a full-size mattress and a small dresser where he propped his framed photos of the kids as well as Katniss.

It wasn’t his apartment, but Peeta was comfortable. He was with his kids. And he was with Katniss.

As for Katniss, she had made the official announcement about her pregnancy during a mid-week staff meeting. The staff was thrilled; Rue even suggested that they start stocking baby clothes so they could shop through wholesale catalogs for her little one.

Friday—their date night—was suddenly on them and Katniss had yet to find something to wear. Peeta had told her that he had made a reservation at a restaurant in the city and would pick her up after the store closed.

“Stomach flu, my ass.” Rue smirked at her as she fixed one of the round racks. “I should have known! I mean, why would Peeta be the one to take you to your doctor’s appointment—” She reached for a black sheath dress. “How about this for tonight?”

Katniss shook her head from her place at the register.

“Not quite. I want to not look like a mom…but a woman going on a first date.”

“With her ex-husband,” Rue deadpanned. “Are all adult relationships this complicated?”

“No, just mine.” Katniss looked to the girl. “Should I even be talking to you about this? I mean, you just turned seventeen.”

“Weren’t you pregnant at seventeen?” The girl retorted. “You know better than anyone that age doesn’t mean anything when it comes to love and relationships.”

“You got me there.” Katniss joined her to search the rack. “Even at seventeen, Peeta was the only guy that makes my stomach flip and every kiss felt like the first one.” She pulled a navy dress with cap sleeves to examine before putting it back. “Everything was a lot simpler back then.”

“How about this one?” Rue pulled out a dark green sleeveless dress with a boatneck collar. It was fitted along the waist and flared out into a tulip skirt. “This would make your legs look even longer, especially with those sky-high black Louboutin heels.”

“I love it,” Katniss replied, and Rue placed the dress behind the register. “I’ll go grab my heels during my break.”

“And bring some makeup,” Rue added. “I know you had morning sickness because you’re looking a little zombie-like.”

“I should fire you for speaking to me like that.”

“But you won’t,” the girl replied with a grin. “I bring in the most money.”

Katniss sighed, before smiling back. “That’s true. I actually owe you.”

“Just make me godmother to the kid and we’ll call it even.”

++++++

“You look beautiful,” Peeta told her as he helped her into her seat at the Italian restaurant.

Katniss was more than pleased when she stepped out of the store to find Peeta gaping at her. Her own stomach when into knots seeing him in a navy suit that fit him perfectly and a smile on that chiseled face of his.

Moving to the opposite side, Peeta sat down, his gaze still on her.

“The staring is getting weird,” she told him bluntly, her cheeks growing warmer in the candlelight that bathe their table.

Peeta snorted. “It’s just that it’s been a long time since I’ve done this—go on a date, I mean.”

“Well, how about the woman?” Katniss asked.

He looked confused. “Woman?”

“The one-off…from a year ago,” she replied. “You didn’t go out with her?”

He shook his head, suddenly unable to meet her eyes.

“There were some drinks, not much else.”

“Oh.” Katniss could see the shame he felt at his admittance and her hand found his across the table. “Peeta, I know that you’re not the kind of person who trolls places to get laid. There must have been something, even if it were just an inkling, that made her someone that you’d want to be with—”

“Alcohol made me want to be with her…and I missed the kids…and believe or not, I missed you…” Peeta ran a hand anxiously through his hair. “Even when I wasn’t with you, I wanted to be loyal. Just in case, you changed your mind about me.”

“I changed _my_ mind?”

“That’s why we broke up, right?”

Their conversation was interrupted by the waiter filling their water glasses before telling them the dinner specials.

“Are we celebrating anything special tonight?” their waiter asked.

Peeta looked to her, his mouth rising in a soft smile.

“My wife is having our third child and we’re celebrating,” he explained.

“ _Stupendo!_ I’ll be sure to make this an extra special dinner.” The man beamed at them. “I’ll give you a few more minutes to look over the menu.”

The waiter walked off swiftly, leaving them alone once more.

Katniss didn’t miss a beat.

“Why did you think we broke up?” she demanded to know.

“Because I neglected you and the kids and you fell out of love with me…” Peeta trailed off, taking a breath before meeting her stare, his eyes pained. “There was no way I was going to get you back. I did hope that, one day, you would come around to care for me again, even if it was just as a friend. But…I never once stopped being in love with you.”

Her jaw dropped at his words, so full of sadness and longing.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Katniss practically screeched. “Whenever you came home, it was like you couldn’t bear to look at me. I thought that maybe there might’ve been someone else…and I looked so dumpy and exhausted in comparison. Or maybe I was just so overbearing by just flooding you with information about the kids or even just asking if you ate…”

She didn’t even realize she was crying until Peeta was kneeling in front of her.

“You never did anything but be more than I deserved. Katniss, there was never anyone but you. And, that one time—I regretted it immediately and she knew that, too.”

“Goddamnit Peeta! I never stopped being in love with you…even at our worst, I never stopped—”

His mouth went to hers, pressing fervently, his hands cupping her cheeks.

“Forgive me,” he begged along her lips. “I should’ve fought harder. I should’ve refused to let you go. I just didn’t want you to be stuck with someone who you weren’t in love with anymore.”

Katniss sniffled wetly. “That’s why I did it—filed the divorce papers. I didn’t want to be with someone who had fallen out of love with me. I didn’t want Adeline or Luke to see me like that; someone pining for a person who didn’t want them.”

Peeta pulled her into his arms, letting her rest on his bended knee.

“Everyday I’ve wanted you and will continue to want you,” Peeta vowed. “I want you right now even though we’re making complete fools of ourselves in this restaurant.”

“What are we doing?” she asked once more.

“I want us to be together,” Peeta told her. “Not because of the baby, but because I love you and you love me. Let’s not waste anymore time because it’s tearing me apart. I’ll do whatever you want…but I just want us to work.” He helped her back onto her seat. “I want to be your husband again.”

She looked to him, eyes wide at his words. “Are you proposing?”

 **“** Not yet.” Peeta took her hand. “We still a lot of work to do to get back to us. But I want to try—if you’ll have me again.”

Katniss’ mouth widened into a soft smile.

“Yes, of course I will. Not because of the baby or any other factor. I want to try for us.”

Peeta helped her onto her feet and she wrapped her arms around him, their lips meeting in another kiss.

Around them, the other diners applauded at the sight of the two in an intimate embrace.

They couldn’t care less, lost in nothing but one another and their promise of a new beginning.

“Ahem.”

They turned to find their waiter, an ice bucket with a bottle of sparkling apple cider in his grasp and tears in his eyes.

“I just wanted to see if you were ready to order.”

++++++

Like any proper date would do, Peeta walked her to the door.

It was her bedroom door, but that was neither here nor there.

The house was dark as it was nearly midnight and the kids were long asleep. They had removed their shoes at the door, tiptoeing together up the creaky stairs before stopping at Katniss’ door. His own was down at the other end, right next to the bathroom.

“I had a really good time tonight,” Katniss began. “Minus the tears.”

“Me, too,” he agreed, stepping close. His hand reached to the nape of her neck, his fingers going to her hair. “May I kiss you goodnight?”

Katniss nodded shyly and Peeta smiled, taking her into his arms before slanting his mouth over her. She sighed, pressing against him, one hand on his chest as he caressed her lips with his own in a gentle kiss.

It felt all too short when Peeta pulled away and her eyes fluttered open.

“I don’t want it to get too out of hand,” he told her quietly. “We have rules.” Quickly, Peeta pressed a kiss to the corner of her mouth. “I love you.”

“I love you,” she whispered back.

His palm went to her cheek, his thumb caressing her bottom lips.

“It feels strange to say it out loud and in front of you,” Peeta said.

“When you’ve been saying in your head for so long,” she finished. “I know what you mean.” Katniss gave him one last smile. “Good night, Peeta.”

“Sweet dreams, Katniss.”

++++++

What are you doing here?”

Katniss was currently asking herself the same question as she stood in front of him, wearing nothing but a t-shirt— _his_ shirt—and nothing else.

“I don’t know,” she replied nervously.

Peeta stood up, placing the notebook he had been leafing through on his side table. She watched him approached her slowly, taking in the tightness of his grey shirt and the thinness of his pajama bottoms.

“I just didn’t feel like the night was…over.”

He stopped in front of her, his eyes darkening as he took in the sight of her, no makeup and hair mussed.

Her body responded immediately to his stare, her nipples going taut and her core growing damp.

“What would you like to happen?” Peeta asked, his timbre deep.

He moved closer, stepping between her legs, and her breath caught in her throat. Reaching to her side, he pressed the light switch, and the room went dark, slivers of moonlight just peeking through the blinds.

Gathering her courage, Katniss reached for the hem of her t-shirt, quickly pulling it over her head and tossing it to the carpet.

“Fuck,” he growled, his eyes roving her, and her hand went to the doorknob, turning the switch.

The click of the lock sounded loudly against their silence and Katniss met his eyes, licking her lips in anticipation—

His mouth went to hers instantly…tasting…feasting…and she moaned wantonly against the tongue caressing her own.

“What happened to the ‘No sex while the kids are in the house’ rule?” he asked, palming her full cheeks before lifting and pressing her to the door.

Katniss grounded herself against him, her core throbbing as she felt him hard through his pants.

“It was a dumb rule,” she gasped, her eyes closing as she let the sensation of his length moving against her drenched slit overtake her senses. “I need you…”

“What do you need?” he goaded, pressing closer and thrusting against her shallowly through the thin fabric of his pants. She whined through clenched teeth and his mouth went to her ear, nipping at her lobe. “Tell me and I’ll give it to you.”

His teasing caused a frisson of impatience to rush through her and she wrapped her legs around his waist, pressing herself closer and feeling his cock twitch at the motion.

“Don’t act like you don’t want it either,” she whispered into his ear before licking the line of his neck. His knees buckled but Peeta caught himself, anchoring her quickly back against the smooth wood. “But if you want me to say it.” She peppered his jawline with kisses before bringing her mouth to his, swirling her tongue brutally along his own. Pulling away, she sucked harshly at his bottom lip, earning a moan. “I want you to fuck me, not make love to me.”

Peeta clumsily yanked down his bottoms, practically tripping, and they both let out quiet chuckles.

Their eyes met and Katniss took him, throbbing and hot into her hand to line him up to her soaked cunt. Achingly slow, she dropped down to envelope his cock and Peeta hissed through his teeth, feeling her dripping and pulsing around him.

Bottoming out, the deliciously painful fullness overwhelmed Katniss, and her mouth fell open, a scream at the cusp of escaping—

Peeta closed a hand over her mouth, his eyes heated as he stared her, wild and desperate in his hold.

“We don’t want to wake the kids.” He piston his hips and she cried out into his palm. “That’s it, Katniss. Let me know how good you feel…” Her arms reached out to wrap around his neck, and he moved his hand away, continuing to fuck her almost brutally.

Katniss’ mouth went to his shoulder, biting into the cloth of shirt as they moved together. She enjoyed lovemaking, but there were times, like tonight, where she was aching for something a little rougher.

“Peeta, I feel so full…but I’m still hungry for you…” she said against his skin. “Always want you…”

“I’ll take care of you…make sure you’re satisfied…” he promised, his mouth going to hers in a wet meeting. “Promise…”

She grabbed at his shirt blindly, feeling herself edging towards her climax.

“Please…I’m going to come…fuck…come with me…”

Peeta reached between them, his fingers gathering her arousal to wet her clit, and he moved his fingers along the edges of her pearl, beckoning her orgasm. Her insides pulsated, drawing his cock deeper, then—

“Peeta!” she sobbed into his shoulder, barely holding on as white-hot stars burst in front of her eyes and the wave of pleasure soaked over body. “Oh God…I love you…”

“Katniss…” She sank, boneless against him, Peeta filling her as he followed her to the edge. “I love you so much…”

He drew them down to the carpet and her head fell to the crook of his shoulder as they both caught their breaths.

Peeta pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

“Please tell me this is real, not some crazy, wonderful dream.”

She turned, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips, a smile rising on her mouth.

“I promise, this is real.”

++++++

“Someone is in a good mood,” Delly remarked as she stepped into his office that following Monday. “I’ve been hearing all morning about that big grin on the boss’ mouth.” She sat at the chair in front of his desk. “So, the date was successful?”

“More than successful,” he assured her.

The rest of the weekend has been spent about the same way. Days were designated for the kids; he played Mario Kart against Addie and Luke while Katniss cheered them on. They all made dinner together, eating in the den while a movie played on the television screen.

The nights were made for just he and Katniss. She would sneak into his room and he would make love to her until they were both unable to move. Then Katniss would go back to her room before the kids woke up.

“Our first interview should be arriving soon,” Delly informed him. “Were you able to go over their resumes?”

Peeta looked to her in embarrassment.

“I meant to—” He had been in the middle of pulling the resumes when Katniss had come into his room that first night. “—the weekend just got away from me.”

“No worries—” A ring sounded and Delly reached into her trouser pocket. “—that must be our candidate.” She picked up quickly. “Delly Cartwright—okay, I’ll be right down.” Hanging up, Delly stood up. “I’ll be back. Get yourself together in the meantime!”

She cracked him a smile before walking out the door.

A buzz sounded from his own phone and Peeta reached into his pocket, finding a text from Katniss:

‘ _Adeline just picked out all her dorm furniture. My credit card is maxed out!_ ’

He sent a laugh emoji before responding:

‘ _Dinner is on me tonight. After, I’ll make you forget all about our daughter burning out your credit card_.’

Her response was quick: ‘ _Promise?_ ’

He grinned to himself.

‘ _Promise_.’ The sound of Delly’s chatter sounded down the corridor. ‘ _My first interview is heading up. See you tonight. Love you_.’

‘ _See you later. Love you, too_.’

Slipping his phone into his pocket, he adjusted his tie just as Delly stepped in.

“We’ll be doing the interview in Peeta’s office,” she said before turning to him. “Peeta, this is—”

The woman stepped inside, and his body went cold, seeing the one face he never hoped to see again.

“Madge?” he croaked out.

Delly smiled, looking between them.

“You know each other?” Her eyes went to Peeta. “This is what you get for not reading over the resumes! I could’ve added that you knew Miss Undersee onto my notes.”

“We don’t know one another…not really,” Madge replied, blue eyes collectively cool. “We met about—” She looked to him, expression unreadable. “A little over a year ago?”

This could not be happening.

Worst of all, how would he explain this to Katniss?

“Why don’t you have a seat?” Delly said. “And we get can started.”

Madge nodded, her eyes briefly flitting over to the photo of himself and Katniss at Addie’s graduation; he just added it onto his desk this morning.

She quirked a brow at him before sitting down.

He was so fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Madge—friend or foe?
> 
> Contemplate that while I agonize over the next chapter.
> 
> I really appreciate your patience while I got my life together and I hope this chapter satisfied your thirst.
> 
> I do want to announce that this story will be my last multi-chapter while I get ready to publish my original novel, “We Go Down” in the upcoming year. If you’re interested in reading it, feel free to check out my Tumblr for any updates and links for purchase.
> 
> Anyway, I’ll still be taking one-shot requests and writing one-shots when the inspiration hits, so I’m not completely gone.
> 
> I know there was a lot to take in this chapter, but we’re hitting a transitional period for our couple.
> 
> I’d love to hear your thoughts and theories on what happens next. I know at least one of you guessed Madge as Peeta’s one-nighter.
> 
> Really, I’d just love to hear from you.
> 
> Just in case you were wondering, Wayne Wonder’s “No Letting Go” was their makeout song. So, Katniss was right.
> 
> Until the next chapter,
> 
> JLaLa


	7. Part Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you’ve been waiting for this! Thank you for your patience as I rolled “We Go Down” into Kindle-land. I hope you enjoy this next part!

I loved you first

**_Part Seven_ **

_He was exhausted._

_Nothing but back-to-back meetings, the constant grilling from his parents about whether his ideas were feasible, and their building manager, Thom, asking where they were going to fit the new recruits in engineering._

_There was never enough time._

_When he finally had some quiet to go over paperwork and budgets, everyone had gone home for the night—except for him._

_Trudging up the walkway to his house, Peeta brightened at the soft glow of lights that beckoned him home and into the comfort of his family._

_Addie was probably asleep and Katniss—_

_He’s disappointed her too many times to count._

_They were supposed to talk about preschools for Addie this evening. He promised her that he would be home on time so they could have dinner together._

_Sighing, Peeta unlocked the door and stepped inside._

_Katniss sat on the stairs awaiting his return._

_She gave him a strained smile, standing as he took his coat off. “Long day?”_

_“I’m sorry,” he told her immediately. “I know we were supposed to talk about preschools for Addie—”_

_“It’s fine,” his wife replied tersely. “I would’ve appreciated a call or a text from you—”_

_“I was in back to back meetings—”_

_“A text takes less than a minute—”_

_“What do you want from me, Katniss?” he burst out suddenly. “Because whatever I do doesn’t seem to make anyone happy. I am trying…I am trying so hard to make sure that everything is running smooth at the office, so my parents don’t crap over any new idea that me and product development come up with—”_

_“You want everything to run smoothly at the office?” Katniss sneered. “But, what about here? With your wife? With your daughter? Adeline waits religiously for your lunch call and you can’t even give her that!”_

_“I know,” Peeta agreed. “I know I am messing up with her…and you—”_

_“Is there someone else?”_

_The words came so suddenly from her mouth that it seemed that Katniss didn’t even know why she said them._

_Peeta faltered at the flicker of doubt in her beautiful grey eyes._

_“How could you even think I’d ever be unfaithful to you?”_

_“Because—” Tears were suddenly rolling down her cheeks. “You have been constantly unfaithful to this family. You’ve chosen your job over us…you’ve chosen meetings over a phone call to Adeline…you’ve chosen working late over helping me with an important decision for our daughter’s future.”_

_His wife shook her head, letting a bitter laugh fall from her lips._

_“It would’ve been a lot easier if you had been unfaithful.”_

_Peeta’s mouth went dry. “Why would you say that?”_

_“Because you would have become tired of her, eventually,” Katniss responded, her voice full of quiet steel. “But your company…your job…your desperate need to prove yourself…you will never give that up. Not for Adeline and certainly not for me.”_

_“Katniss…” He felt his own eyes begin to burn. His neglect was plain in front of him. There was no way to contradict her words—because they were true. “Sweetheart, I’m sorry—”_

_“I don’t want to hear any more apologies,” Katniss told him, her voice thick. “They kill me every time.” Wearily, she turned to go upstairs, stopping at the foot, and turning to him. “I saved you a plate of dinner and I’ve printed out the curriculum for each of the schools I’m considering. They’re both on the counter.”_

_With that, Katniss walked up the stairs, and into their bedroom—slamming the door behind her._

_Peeta swiped at his eyes, took a deep breath, and went to the kitchen._

_As she said, there on the counter was a covered dinner and a pile of papers waiting._

_Going to the pieces, his eyes immediately went to the heart-shaped post-it on top of the covered dish: **Your favorite!**_

_Peeking under the foil, he found his favorite homemade lasagna._

_“Damnit!” he cursed before heading out of the kitchen and towards their room._

_Forget dinner and preschools._

_There was no way he was giving up on their family…or on her._

++++++

Peeta met Madge Undersee at a business conference in New Jersey.

The focus topic of the conference was ‘ _Bringing social media into local businesses’_. Delly had urged him to go as they had yet to create a social media team, seeing as they had no idea what credentials they needed for hiring.

However, he was regretfully missing out on a weekend with the kids. Addie was making her decision on which college she would be attending while Luke was getting ready for his next year of high school.

Swiping through the pictures of his children and his blindingly gorgeous ex-wife on his phone, Peeta considered taking an earlier flight home. However, he had one last lecture to attend in the morning and then he was on his way back home to his empty apartment, having given up his weekend with Addie and Luke for this stinker of a conference.

He threw back the drink in his hand and signaled the bartender for another from his seat at the hotel bar.

“You look like you’re having fun.”

He turned to find a sleeked-hair blonde in a black suit, sitting next to him nursing a martini.

“The best,” he responded as the bartender placed another glass in front of him.

Peeta immediately took a sip, letting the burn in his throat take over his senses.

“Yes, I can see that. I’ve been watching you for the last ten minutes,” the woman responded, her rouge lips widening in a smile. “You have a story to go with all that misery?”

“Nothing that I want to talk about,” he told her, his mind on whether it was too late to call the kids.

It was nearly nine here, which would make it midnight there—

“Why don’t I get your next one?” the woman suddenly said. “I hate drinking alone and this conference has been mind-numbing.”

Peeta chuckled, polishing off the last of his glass. “I can agree with that.”

She stuck her hand out. “I’m Madge.”

He took it, giving her hand a firm shake. “Peeta.”

++++++

Was he sweating?

Peeta felt like it; he could feel his suit squeezing the air out of his lungs, making him extremely warm and lightheaded.

All the while, Delly sat across from his desk, adjacent to Madge and asking her questions, not realizing that he was about to combust right in front of them.

“You’d be leaving a great position at your current company,” Delly inquired. “Why are you thinking of leaving?”

“I’ve been at my company for a while and I’ve done everything I could when it comes to promoting paper products,” Madge explained. “You’ve seen one parchment; you’ve seen them all.” She gave them both a smile. “Also, I’ve been reading about how Mellark Bakery has risen in the food and beverage industry in just a few short years, thanks to its CEO’s dedication. I would like to be part of helping this brand continue to grow.”

Delly beamed. “That is Peeta, very dedicated to his work.”

Madge looked to him, hands folded in her lap and expression neutral.

“I have to ask,” she began. “Why are you stepping down, Mr. Mellark?”

Her tone was so modulated that Peeta had no idea if there was anything behind her question.

So, he simply cleared his throat and told her the truth.

“I have dedicated a majority of my life to this company,” he explained. “It cost me a lot and…I don’t want to make anymore personal sacrifices. Whoever takes my place will have to be dedicated to Mellark Bakery, twenty-four seven, and accept that.” He looked to the two women. “I guess that’s the best way to put it.”

“Peeta, you’re being so maudlin,” Delly said with a light laugh before turning to Madge. “Mrs. Mellark is expecting their third child and poor woman is done with having him not home to help! We’re a very family-oriented company and our employees are incredibly supportive of Peeta’s decision. Adeline and Luke practically grew up here, so adding another Mellark baby is welcomed news.”

“Congratulations,” Madge told him congenially.

He nodded at her. “Thank you.”

Delly closed her portfolio. “Did you have any questions, Peeta?”

“Nothing on my end.”

“We’d like to take you to lunch and after I’ll take you on a tour of the building,” Delly continued. A buzz sounded and she reached for her phone. Reading over the message, her eyes widened. “Excuse me—payroll is having some issues that I have to look into really quick. I’ll be back and then we can go.”

Leaving her things on the chair, she dashed off, closing the door behind her, and leaving the two occupants in an uncomfortable silence.

Finally, Peeta looked to Madge, who was fiddling with her own portfolio.

“I should explain myself.” The woman nodded, saying nothing. “When we met, Katniss and I had been divorced for years. However, I have never stopped loving her. Recently, we reconnected and are expecting a baby. I know it seems like I misled you—”

“No,” Madge interrupted. “I kind of knew that you weren’t really all there, but well—neither was I. We were both drinking, but I heard her name come out of your lips a few times. I should have been insulted, but you were attractive, and we had a good conversation prior to...”

“Right…” Honestly, Peeta could barely remember much except the panic of waking up in another woman’s bed. “…did you know this was my company when you applied?”

“I did,” she replied. “However, the job opportunity was too good to pass up.” Madge give him a measured smile. “You know, you were the first man to walk out on me after a night.”

“Madge…Miss Undersee,” he started. “That night was a mistake and bad judgement on my part. I’m sorry that I just left, but that was the first and only time that I’ve ever done something like that.” His eyes went to the picture of himself and Katniss. “Even when we weren’t together, Katniss has only ever been the one for me.”

Madge nodded, though there was a spark of something in her blue eyes.

“Then you’re one of the lucky ones.”

++++++

Later that day, Delly peeked her head into his office, giving him a smile.

“Just walked Madge out,” she informed him. “What do you think?”

After the world’s most awkward business lunch, Peeta was relieved of his interview duties and had locked himself in his office. He texted Katniss to check in on her and asked what she was craving for dinner—Chinese—before settling down to approve the new packaging for their cookie line.

The appearance of his HR Manager brought back the headache of this morning’s interview.

“Can we talk?” he asked. “Off the record?”

“Of course.” Delly stepped inside, closing the door behind her. “What’s up?”

“I’ve met Miss Undersee—Madge—before,” he started.

“We already established that this morning,” she replied as she sat across from him. “In review, I don’t think it would be fair or professional if we factored you knowing her into the decision-making process—”

“I know Madge on an intimate level,” he interrupted. “I met her last year at that conference in New Jersey.”

Delly’s eyes widened in realization. “Peeta, you didn’t…”

The rest of the story tumbled out of his mouth.

How he had met Madge at the hotel bar…how they started talking after a few drinks…how a few drinks turned into more…how he found himself following her to her room…and then waking up beside her before sneaking out—

“And that was the last time I heard from her,” Peeta told Delly. “Until today.”

Delly rubbed her temples with fingers, eyes closed, obviously distressed by his story.

“Oh God, why the hell did you not look over the resumes that I gave you prior to me scheduling these interviews?” She opened her eyes, displaying her inward panic. “I could have passed on her. We had three other people in the queue who were just as good.”

“Do you feel like she’s a good candidate?” he asked.

“Truthfully, yes.” Delly opened the folder in her lap, pulling out Madge’s resume. “She’s been at her company for a long time and has implemented some great policies during her tenure. Her reference letters are impressive.” She handed Peeta the folder. “In your and our best interests, we shouldn’t rule her out, just because you had a personal relationship with her—”

“It wasn’t a personal relationship, it was sex,” he clarified. “I’ve regretted it ever since—ever more so now.”

“Writing her off right away would be potentially problematic,” Delly said with a sigh. “There are two other candidates that we have to interview. She might not end up being the most qualified for the position.”

“Here’s hoping,” Peeta said as he looked over Madge’s resume. It was admittedly impressive, and her job skills were top notch. “We did talk, and she seemed to understand the whole situation with Katniss.”

“She might understand now, but who knows later.” Delly met his eyes in concern. “Does Katniss know about her?”

“I did tell her before we even got together, but I never went into many details,” he explained. “How am I going to tell her about Madge?”

His friend looked to him, sympathy in her gaze, before responding:

“Gently.”

++++++

“Mom…” Adeline gave her a hug. “…thank you so much for all of this.”

Katniss looked around the shopping bag filled bedroom over Adeline’s shoulder. She was exhausted but seeing the happiness on her daughter’s face quickly diminished any feeling of tiredness.

“Of course. Just let your dad know that he’s going to be paying for the movers,” she replied with a laugh.

They pulled apart and Adeline looked her over.

“You must be so tired, Mom.” Her daughter put a hand to the little bit of baby starting to grow. “How are you feeling?”

“Tired, like you said.” Katniss sat on Adeline’s bed. “It’s not anything that I haven’t experienced with you and Luke.”

Adeline sat next to her. “Does this pregnancy feel any different?”

Katniss snorted. “Because I’m older? Or, because the father is my ex-husband?”

Adeline shrugged, a smile playing on her lips.

“I don’t know…both?” She looked at her mother. “I don’t have any knowledge of adult relationships, but I’ve always thought that you and Dad didn’t have a typical relationship. There was always something a little deeper about the way you looked at one another or talked to one another, compared to my friends’ parents.”

“Your father and I always had connection,” Katniss explained. “We were classmates in Kindergarten, shared crayons and got along well for two little kids of the opposite sex. Then, we went to other grade schools…then I saw him in that high school hallway, and it was as if we were never apart all those years.”

Her mouth rose, remembering that flutter in her stomach at seeing Peeta after all that time.

“I swear when we hugged each other, he still smelled the same—like sugar.”

“I know I’ve heard this story a million times, but it’s fucking romantic every time,” Adeline replied with a grin. “But you and Dad are complicated. I worry about what will happen when I’m in school. I’ve already had the talk with him about not messing up with you.”

Katniss chuckled. “Oh, you did?”

“Yes, and now I’m going to have a talk with you.” Adeline took her hand. “Mom, you have every right to say something if Dad’s not pulling his weight.” She opened her mouth, and her daughter held a finger up to stop her from speaking. “I remember you never saying anything because you were just done with excuses. This time if he messes up even a little bit—bust his ass.”

“Adeline, you have to have more faith in your father and me,” Katniss said. “We’re not the same people from all those years ago. We’re older and wiser. Yes, we may make mistakes but, in the end, we still love each other. We want to make whatever this is work.”

“Are you still in love with him?”

Katniss sat back, thinking the question over.

There was no doubt that they loved one another—it was the kind of love that had grown with time and friendship. There was also that undeniable chemistry and hunger for one another.

The question of being in love was something that she never had time to ponder. Because truthfully, there was only one answer that she was too scared to even admit to herself.

However, seeing Adeline’s expression, so sagely worried over having to leave this extremely complicated situation had her speaking her truth.

“I never stopped being in love with him.” Adeline’s breath hitched, her mouth widening at her words. “And even if this doesn’t work, a part of me will always be in love with him—that same part that saw him in that high school hallway, that part that sat next to him in Kindergarten…”

“Damn, that’s beautiful,” their daughter said. “You know you’ve set a standard neither I nor Luke or this new baby will ever attain, right?” She snorted. “I have trouble just getting someone to buy me my favorite sandwich.”

“It will happen one day,” Katniss promised, pulling Adeline into her embrace. “And then I’ll be able to make you squirm by asking uncomfortable questions, too.”

The two held on to one another, not even noticing Peeta peeking from behind the door, a grin on his own mouth.

He went back downstairs, a bounce in his step, to set the table for dinner.

++++++

Katniss looked up at the knock on her bedroom door, surprise gracing her features, when she saw it was Peeta.

He beamed at her, stepping inside, before closing the door behind him.

“I just said goodnight to Luke and Addie,” he explained. “I was hoping to talk to you about something.”

“Of course.” Katniss patted the space next to her on the bed. “Have a seat.”

Quickly, Peeta joined her, taking her hand. She peered at him, seeing nervousness in his blue eyes. It caused her to straighten, the phone in her hand placed aside on her bedside table.

“Today, I had my first interview,” he started. Katniss could see the tension in his features, his mouth tight and his brows drawn. “It was her, Katniss.” He sighed, the stress of the day overwhelming him. “God, I was an idiot for not looking over those resumes.”

“Who is her?”

“The woman from last year…the one that I had the one-off with,” he told her slowly. “Madge—that’s her name—was our first candidate.” Peeta shook his head. “Everything was going so well…”

“It still is,” she replied firmly. Katniss was surprised by her own conviction. However, she could feel the anxiety radiating off Peeta, as if he thought that she would automatically just throw him out hearing his revelation. “Did anything come up for you?”

“What do you mean?”

“Did you feel any sort of feeling towards her when you saw her?” she clarified, her eyes boring into him.

Peeta immediately shook his head.

“Nothing, more shame and embarrassment. I talked to her and explained that you and I are back together—” He took her hands. “We are back together, right?”

“I hope we’re heading that way.” Katniss squeezed his hands back. “Honestly, I’m not happy about this. Who would be? But I trust you.”

Peeta pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. “You are a fucking saint, Katniss Mellark.”

“Not by a long shot,” she replied with a grin. “Just because I trust you, it doesn’t mean that I’m not going to show up at HQ wearing a top that shows off my pregnancy boobs— _if_ you guys hire her.

Peeta eyed her hungrily, hands wandering to the opening of her button down.

“Pregnancy boobs, huh?” She felt her center throb at the teasing sensation of his hands moving along her shirt and her breath rose as his fingers played along her buttons. “May I see?”

Katniss nodded, swallowing down the sudden eagerness for his touch.

He smirked, slowly undoing her buttons, his darkened blues fastened on her, and she whined lightly when his finger dipped between the cups of her bra.

“We’ll get there, gorgeous,” he chided. Peeta leaned forward, his lips brushing along her neck. “I just want to enjoy you and these lovely tits of yours.” He moved away, opening her top and revealing the blush rose bra to his appreciative eyes. “Pregnancy boobs, indeed. I can’t believe that I forgot about this part of pregnancy.”

She smiled. “You were always a big fan.”

“Because…” Peeta reached, pulling each cup down so that her full breasts were displayed before him. “…you were always so sensitive whenever I did this—” He leaned down, his mouth going to one of her breasts and engulfing her nipple.

Katniss cried out quietly, the feeling of his mouth on her, overpowering her senses. She had forgotten how good it felt whenever Peeta played with her tits—even more so since she was pregnant. Every nerve seems connected to her center, each suckle from his lips causing a rush of slick between her thighs.

“Ohmigod…” she said through her clenched teeth. “This feels fucking incredible.”

“Oh yeah?” Katniss’ gaze traveled to where Peeta’s mouth played against her duct and she watched as his hand traveled to her other breast, his thumb moving over her hardened peak. “How about this?”

“More,” she breathed heavily.

Katniss spotted it immediately—that devilish smirk of his that told her that she was in trouble. She had asked for more and knowing Peeta, he would deliver and then some.

She had not prepared for him to bite and pinch her nipples simultaneously.

She had not prepared to come immediately. “FUC—”

His hand clamped over her mouth as she bucked her hips, her covered slit grinding against her comforter as she crested forcefully.

“That’s it…” Peeta wrapped an arm around her waist, his hand dropping from her mouth as she came down from her climax. Her forehead fell against his shoulder and he chuckled against her ear. “You look so beautiful when you come—”

He was immediately cut off by her mouth going to his and her hands going to his pants, undoing the waist button, and pulling his zipper down.

“Kat—” She pulled him over her, pushing his pants down as she showered kisses along his neck. “What are you doing?”

“Don’t tell me that you’ve forgotten what that does to me,” she replied from beneath him.

Her hand reached underneath the bands of his briefs and her fingers grazed along his cock, causing a shiver of pleasure to roll through him.

“Fuck sweetheart, do you know what your hand on my dick does to me?” he asked in turn. Peeta pushed himself up on his forearms, leaning down to kiss her deep and earning a muffled moan. He yanked his mouth away from hers. “Pants off—now.”

She purred at his demand; it was no secret that Katniss enjoyed him a little rough sometimes.

Scrambling to undo her pants, she arched up, pushing them off her hips and tugging them down her legs.

They landed with a soft thump down on the carpet and she met his eyes, breathing heavily and waiting eagerly for him to make the next move.

Peeta tugged his briefs off hurriedly, leaving him bare from the waist down.

“You’re going to have to be quiet,” he whispered against her mouth. He placed a kiss to each corner of her mouth. “Could you do that for me? Are you going to be good while I fuck you?”

She keened, pushing her pelvis up. “Yes…please, Peeta.” Her eyes had gone obsidian. “Please fuck me.”

He didn’t reply, instead tugging the soaked cloth along her slit away, and driving roughly into her cunt.

Sheathed inside her, Peeta felt his eyes roll back at being surrounded by Katniss, warm and wet…throbbing around him.

“Oh God…” He looked to the woman before him. She looked utterly debauched, hair out in all directions, top askew, and lips swollen from their kisses. “You feel incredible.”

“Thanks,” she gasped. “But I’m going to need you to move now—”

Peeta moved purposefully, letting her feel each ridge of his cock sleeved in her sopping cunt. The bed creaked at each thrust and she mewled, her eyes glazing over as he took her over and over.

“I thought I told you to be quiet,” he warned with a smirk.

“Fuck you,” Katniss retorted with a breathless laugh. “You took me by surprise.”

She threw a leg over and rolled him over, straddling him.

He sputtered in shock, amazed at what she has just done—all while his cock was inside her.

“How did you do that?”

“I’m Katniss Mellark. I can do anything,” she told him smugly. “Now be a good boy and fuck me.”

Peeta didn’t need to be told twice.

He wrapped an arm her waist, pulling her flat down against his chest as he drove up into her. Katniss let out a muffled growl, nipping into his shoulder, her own hips grinding against his. She loved this position—everything seemed a little deeper, felt more intense, and her clit pressing his pubic bone was overwhelmingly delicious.

“Shh…” Peeta whispered into her ear, his breath raspy. “Feels good, right?” She hummed in agreement. “Do you know what you do to me, Katniss? I don’t think any man on this earth could be as hard as I am whenever I’m inside you.”

“Peeta…” Katniss could feel herself edging, her muscles fluttering as he spoke to her. “I need it…I need to—”

“You need to come?” Peeta teased and she nodded eagerly. His hand closed over her mouth once more. “Then I’m going to need to hear how much you want it.”

Then he was bucking into her quickly, one hand on her mouth and other pressing the small of her back down so that she could feel him every thrust against her clit.

Katniss squealed into his palm, shockwaves pulsating through her body and gathering into her core. She could feel Peeta heading towards his own breaking point, as their hips met with each piston.

“Oh God—”

Her hand clamped over his mouth and he wailed into her skin.

With their hands covering the other’s mouth, they let loose, both racing towards their climaxes, muffled groans, and the creak of bedsprings the only sounds between them.

Katniss crashed first, her pussy gripping him and forcing out his own orgasm. As he released, his hand slid from her mouth and he gripped her hips, rocking up, filling her to the brim.

They sank against one another, breathless as they came back to earth.

Katniss looked up, chin resting on his chest and a grin playing on her lips. “Do you think the kids heard us?”

“If they did, they were smart enough not to knock,” Peeta told her. His hand went to smooth down her hair. “I think we’re okay.”

He could see that she was already starting to falter, her eyes fluttering shut in exhaustion.

“Sweetheart, go wash up and I’ll grab your pajamas,” he told her, helping lay back onto the bed. “I’ll tuck you in before heading to my room.”

“Do you have to go?” she asked, her bottom lip pushing out into a pout.

“What about the kids?” He sat up, going to her dresser, and pulled out a pair of cotton pajamas. “I thought we were going to keep this as normal as we could for them.”

“Today, Adeline asked me if I was still in love with you.” Katniss swallowed back her nervousness. “I told her I never stopped being in love with you.”

Peeta lean down to give her a kiss.

“I know. I might’ve overheard a little bit of your conversation.” He gazed at her tenderly. “You know how I feel about you.”

“If we feel this way, who are we to hide it?” she told him, her eyes full. “We’ve lost so much time apart. Stay with me.”

“Always,” he whispered against her. “I love you.”

“Okay, then go get your sleeping clothes and come back,” Katniss demanded.

“You’re very bossy.” His mouth rose into a wide grin. “It’s very sexy.”

“Go!” she shooed him.

Peeta stood up, grabbing his briefs, and pulled them back on. He then quickly did up his pants.

“I’ll be right back.”

Going to the door, Peeta slowly turned the knob before opening it and stepping out. He closed the door as quietly as he could and turned towards his room—

And found himself face to face with Addie.

His face filled with heat as he looked to her and then the door next to him, where Katniss was recovering from a very thorough fucking.

“We were just talking,” he rambled out quickly.

Peeta recognized how stupid it sounded once the words fell from his mouth.

“Sure,” she replied non-plussed, her arms crossing. “Mom’s bedsprings are awfully loud.” Addie smirked. “You might want to buy a new mattress before you two ‘talk’ again.”

++++++

“Mr. Baker.” Peeta looked over at the sharply dressed man, who sat across from his desk. “Your experience in the food industry has been extensive and you’ve worked for some very well-known companies. Why did you decide to apply for this position?”

“Please call me Thresh,” the man replied, giving Peeta a friendly smile. “Well, I know that this might seem like a strange answer, but I actually grew up with the Mellark Bakery.”

Delly leaned forward in interest, eyes on the man. “Really?”

“My family used to live about thirty minutes away from here and we would always pass by to pick up cookies on Fridays after school. If there was a birthday, the cake would always be a Mellark Bakery cake. So, when the opportunity presented itself, I thought it was sign. The Mellark Bakery was what inspired me to go to culinary school, to specialize in pastry making, and to eventually start working in the food/beverage industry as a developer.”

“You know, Peeta was actually the cake decorator for Mellark Bakery when he was in high school,” Delly told the man. “You’ve probably had one of his cakes.”

Thresh grinned. “Thanks for the graduation cake, Mr. Mellark.”

“Peeta, please,” he told the man. “I really enjoyed being so hands on and I think that’s why Mellark Bakery has done so well. We are passionate about our brand and about keeping it personable even as we become a little more known. Tell us how you would continue to keep the spirit of the mom and pop bakery if you were to get the position.”

Thresh went over several ideas, including bringing new ingredients from local suppliers to help develop new flavors and interning from local culinary academies. His focus was to keep the Mellark Bakery brand within their hometown to cultivate the feeling of home as soon as the customer took a bite of their baked goods.

“I imagine that if it was successful, we could create a whole ad campaign,” he explained. “Imagine: ‘ _Mellark Bakery: Welcome Home’_. When I would come back from school breaks, I know it didn’t feel like I was home until I got a Jo’s Jelly Donut.”

“My mom will be flattered,” Peeta replied. He looked to Delly, who was quickly scribbling into her notebook. “Delly, did you have any questions?”

His friend looked up, blushing.

“No, I think I’ve asked everything I needed to.” Delly closed her portfolio and offered Thresh a bright smile. “Peeta and I would like to take you out for lunch followed by a tour through our facility with me.”

“That would great,” Thresh replied politely.

Peeta’s phone buzzed and he looked to see Katniss’ face on his phone screen.

“Excuse me, it’s my wife.” He picked up quickly, his mouth forming into a grin. “Hi.”

“We’ll see you downstairs,” Delly told him. “Tell Katniss hello.”

“I will,” he replied, waiting until Delly and Thresh left his office. “I miss you bad.”

“You were waking up to me about six hours ago,” Katniss teased. He could hear her smile, however. “Two things—one, we need more moving boxes for Adeline.”

“I’ll stop by the hardware store and grab some.”

“Two—Effie was able to fit an appointment in for me before Adeline left. She’s even made it later in the day so that Luke can come after soccer practice. I would like you to be there—”

“I’m there,” he told her immediately. “When is it?”

“This Friday at 4,” Katniss said. “I know you’re supposed to have your final interview—"

“Katniss, I am going.”

She chuckled. “Alright…how was this interview?”

“Nice guy. He’s local and has some great ideas that work with our mission statement. He’s a strong candidate,” he replied. “That is all off the record, by the way.”

“Better than she-who-must-not-be-named?” Katniss countered.

“In my opinion, they’re equal,” he admitted. “They both have good ideas and are very qualified.”

“But who’s not going to be a giant pain in my ass?”

Peeta snorted. “I thought I was the giant pain in your ass.”

“You’re a good kind of pain,” she told him, her voice low.

He groaned into the receiver. “Do not give me an erection while we’re on the phone.”

“I’m not doing anything.” Katniss paused for a moment. “Also, I’m not wearing anything underneath my dress.”

Now, he definitely had an erection. “Why the fuck not?”

“Don’t want to show any lines,” she replied innocently. “It’s a new dress and I’m modeling for our customers. It has to look its most perfect.”

“You know if it weren’t for this lunch, I would be over there right now and bending you over the cash counter—”

“Hello! Welcome to Primrose…let me know if you have any questions—I have to go.”

“Ditto. Love you.”

“Love you, too.”

They hung up and Peeta let out a breath, trying to calm himself.

After going over the recipe for making sourdough _twice_ , he could finally stand straight.

++++++

Katniss hung up, her eyes watching the two women browsing the racks against the back wall.

She had never been an insecure person.

Since Katniss was a child, her parents had always instilled a sense of value in oneself. That confidence was what made a five-year-old Katniss raise her hand and sing the Valley Song in front of her class.

That one action had caught the attention of a five-year-old Peeta Mellark setting their love in motion.

However, while she wasn’t insecure, Katniss was curious.

Curious enough to look up Madge Undersee’s LinkedIn page.

Smoothing down her cobalt dress and doing a quick makeup check, Katniss rounded the counter and approached the two women.

Her heels against the wood floor immediately caught their attention and they turned as she neared.

Schooling her features, Katniss gave Madge and her companion, a bright smile.

“May I help you find anything?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not plan to end this chapter here nor did I plan this ending. Thoughts?
> 
> Also, any more thoughts on whether Madge is a friend or a foe?
> 
> I feel like there is perhaps a small amount of people who want to go more into Madge and Peeta’s meeting. However, we had some ground to cover, but there’s a possibility of hearing more in the next chapter.
> 
> Next chapter—Katniss and Madge talk, the final interviewee, an appointment with Effie, Addie leaves for college (sob!) and a decision is made.
> 
> I just wanted to say that I appreciate your patience as I rolled my first original novel, “We Go Down”, out.
> 
> Thank you and I loved to hear your thoughts on this update.
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> JLaLa


	8. Part Eight

I loved you first

**_Part Eight_ **

****

_“Are you excited?” Katniss asked as they walked down the street. “First day of preschool!”_

_“Yeah!” Adeline skipped between her parents, clinging to both their hands. “I’m going to draw and make lots of new friends!”_

_“Looks like you’ve got your day all planned out,” Peeta replied with an easy smile. “But, if you do need us, tell your teacher to give Mommy and Daddy a call and we’ll come.”_

_“Daddy, I’m a big girl now,” their daughter scoffed. “Big girls don’t cry—like the song!”_

_Katniss beamed at her in amusement. “Who taught you that?”_

_“Aunt Johanna.”_

_They slowed as they approached the large brick building that was Panem Elementary._

_Adeline’s class was located right next to the main offices. It was the final point that drove them to decide on this particular preschool. Adeline would be able to transition easily from preschool to Kindergarten in the same building._

_“Here we are,” Peeta said before kneeling in front of their daughter. He made sure that her backpack was correctly adjusted before kissing the top of her head. “Have a wonderful day.”_

_Katniss joined them, pulling Adeline into an embrace._

_“Remember that Miss Jones is there if you need anything and also remember—” She kissed her daughter’s cheek. “Have fun.”_

_Miss Jones stood on the lawn of the school with a group of kids, around Adeline’s age, gathered close._

_Katniss and Peeta watched as Adeline took a step forward, but not before taking a deep breath._

_She was three steps in when their daughter suddenly turned and rushed towards her._

_Together, they pulled her into a hug, pressing assuring kisses onto her cheeks._

_“You’re going to be great,” Katniss told her. “Just let them see how amazing you are.”_

_“We love you so much, Addie.” Peeta said thickly as he buried his face into their daughter’s waves. “Your mother is right. Once they see how great you are, they won’t stand a chance.”_

_After wiping some stray tears off Adeline’s cheeks, they watched their daughter join the others before the class lined up to enter the building._

_“I feel like just yesterday she was born,” Peeta said, his arm going around his wife’s shoulders._

_Katniss didn’t pull away, instead leaning against him as they headed towards their car._

_Peeta sagged in relief. Katniss had been so pensive as of late. He couldn’t blame her with him being gone so many hours of the day, plus her not feeling well._

_“When do you have to get back to work?” Katniss asked as they reached the car._

_“Actually,” Peeta began. “I took the day off. Thought you and I could grab lunch and then hang out until Addie gets home—” He stopped, seeing her face crumbling. “What’s wrong?”_

_“I’m pregnant.”_

_The air suddenly left his lungs._

_“When?” he managed to ask._

_“Two months ago…we got in that argument between Panem Elementary and District 4 Academy—”_

_Peeta nodded as he remembered. The fight had been epic and thankfully their daughter had remained asleep through the yelling match._

_Somehow in-between the fight, they found themselves against the doorway of their bedroom, Katniss’ legs wrapped around his waist as they fucked one another at a bruising pace._

_After, they had agreed on Panem Elementary._

_“Oh.” Peeta nodded dazedly. “How do you feel?”_

_“Scared shitless,” Katniss admitted. “I know we weren’t expecting this—”_

_“We weren’t expecting Addie and she turned to be the light of our lives. I wasn’t expecting you and you are the light of my life. This new baby is going to be a supernova to the three of us.”_

_His wife laughed wetly. “Really?”_

_“Really.” His hands reached to cradle her cheeks and he pressed his mouth to hers, kissing her until the breath returned to his body. “Come on, let’s go home. I want to talk to my son.”_

_Katniss grinned. “You’re so sure it’s a boy?”_

_Peeta opened the passenger’s door for her._

_“Fatherly instinct.”_

+++++++

“I love your dress!” the young woman next to Madge exclaimed. She looked to be around Adeline’s age, give or take a year or two older. “Do you have it here?”

Katniss nodded, going to a nearby rack.

“Size…” She looked over the slender blonde before pulling out the dress. “6, right?”

“Exactly,” the woman replied as she took the hanging dress. “I’m going on a date and it’s at that new restaurant a few blocks down.”

“Exciting,” Katniss replied, charmed by the girl’s bubbly nature. “Is this your first date?

“No, our third.” She beamed. “I might finally get lucky, especially if I’m wearing this dress.”

“Glimmer!” Madge burst out, her mouth widening in a smile. “Manners, please.”

“Don’t be so boring, Madge,” Glimmer retorted. She turned to Katniss. “My cousin might be moving here and thinks that I need a chaperone.”

“I have a kid about your age,” Katniss said. “Sometimes I feel the need to put on the mom face, but Adeline is freakishly responsible so I usually cave with whatever she might ask.” She eyed Madge’s neutral expression. “As does her Dad.”

“You look way young to have a kid,” Glimmer said.

“Let’s get you a dressing room,” Katniss told her and walked her over to the curtained booths. “Our daughter was born during my first year of college, then a few years later we had our son, and we’ll be having a third in a few months.”

Glimmer looked her over in admiration.

“You’re going to have three kids and you look like that? I hope I’m that lucky whenever I pop kids out.” She hung her dress on the hook adjacent to the mirror. “Madge, wait for me and stop trying to think of ways to convince me to not buy this dress. Just because you’re not getting laid, doesn’t mean I can’t.”

The curtain closed with a flourish and Madge turned to her.

“Glimmer is a character,” the woman quipped.

Katniss leveled in front of Madge. “I know you.”

The statement came quietly between her teeth.

They walked closer to the cash counter so Glimmer wouldn’t hear their conversation.

“I know,” Madge replied evenly. “I didn’t know this was your store. Glimmer and I met for lunch and she wanted to go shopping—”

“But you did know that Mellark Bakery is Peeta’s business,” she pointed out. “Why would you interview for a position at his company?”

“Because it’s a successful company and I want to be part of that.” Madge took a deep breath, looking to the dressing rooms before turning to her once more. “It’s obvious that Peeta is in love with you. I knew that from the beginning really, but I was too stubborn to admit defeat. The point is that I’m not trying to get in your way.”

Katniss smiled frostily. “If you know what’s good for you, you won’t.”

“Are you threatening me?” the woman asked in a low voice.

“I thought that was obvious,” she clarified. “Stay away from Peeta to the best of your ability and we won’t have an issue.”

Giving Madge a final nod, Katniss pasted on a smile before walking towards the dressing room to check on Glimmer.

++++++

Peeta stepped into the house, surprised to find Luke carrying a bucket and mop past their entryway.

Seeing his Dad, he placed the cleaning supplies down and walked towards him.

“What did you do?” Luke asked immediately.

Peeta shrugged. “Come home early?”

“Mom is cleaning and now so am I,” his son informed him. “She has AJ working on the back porch while I have kitchen duty.”

“And where is your Mom?” Peeta asked carefully.

Katniss on a cleaning spree was never a good sign.

It usually meant something was bugging her to the point that she couldn’t process. So, she fixated on the one thing that was easy—cleaning the house.

“She’s upstairs in her room, organizing her shoes.”

“Fuck—” Peeta ran a hand through his hair and loosened his tie. This was something big. He turned to Luke. “—sorry.”

“Listen, I don’t know what’s going on with you two. I mean it’s obvious that you’re _really_ together or else you wouldn’t be sneaking into Mom’s room, but you need to fix whatever is going on. Stress isn’t healthy for the baby.”

Peeta grinned. “How do you know that?”

Luke’s light complexion went scarlet.

“Might’ve done some reading about pregnancy on the internet,” he mumbled. “I mean, AJ is leaving and I’ll be the kid’s primary babysitter whenever you and Mom need to get out or whatever. So, I figured that I should read up.”

Peeta pulled his son into an embrace.

“You’re a good man, Luke.” They separated. “Can we have a talk one of these days? Just me and you?”

Luke smirked. “Of course, Dad. I knew some sort of man-to-man conversation would happen eventually. Especially with the night visits.” There was a crash upstairs. “Better get up there. Sounds like there might be a shoebox fiasco waiting for you.”

With that, their son headed to the kitchen while Peeta took the stairs two steps at a time to figure out what was going on.

Entering the bedroom, he could see a pile of boxes gathered on the mattress.

“Katniss?” he called out.

“In here,” she responded from the walk-in closet.

Peeta found her sitting on the floor, tucked into a corner with her knees drawn up, piles of boxes surrounding her.

“What’s wrong?”

“I did something potentially bad,” Katniss responded. He tiptoed in-between the fallen boxes to get to her. “Madge came into the store.”

“She what?” Peeta sank to his knees before her. “Did she say anything to you?”

“She didn’t know it was my store. She came in with her cousin,” she informed him. “I may have slightly threatened her and told her to stay away from you.”

“Not that I’m not flattered and admittedly a little turned on, but I still have to see her for follow-up,” Peeta explained. “Are you okay?”

“She told me that it was obvious that you loved me and that she interviewed with your company because she wanted to be part of something successful,” Katniss said. “Part of me does believe her, but there are many other successful companies. The only thing that might set it apart for her is you.”

“You know that you have nothing to worry about on my end,” Peeta sat down, tugging her over to sit on his thighs. “Madge is a good candidate, but so is Thresh. We have our final interview coming up and I have high hopes that we can make an informed decision.”

“And if not?”

“Then we get the board members involved,” he told her.

Katniss nodded, deep in thought.

“I wanted to rip her head off. She’s an icy one…I had no idea what she was thinking while we were chatting with her cousin.” She met his eyes. “Honestly, I don’t know what attracted you to her of all people.”

“She wasn’t you. At that time, I thought that I didn’t deserve someone as warm, kind, and loving as you so I went for the opposite, cool and calculating…no emotions. If I could take it all back—”

Katniss sighed, resting against him. “What’s done is done.” She rubbed the small bump forming. “You are coming into a complicated situation, kid.”

Peeta placed his hand over hers. “I’m trying to fix it, baby.”

“We’ll fix it,” she assured him.

“Is there anything else going on?” he asked her.

“Yeah.” A tear slipped from her eye. “Adeline is leaving for college.”

Peeta pulled her closer. “Well, cry it out for me, too.”

++++++

“This is serious,” Addie declared as they all gathered in the den, the next evening. Luke sat next to her while their parents settled into the loveseat. “Is everything okay with the baby?”

“Everything is fine,” Katniss assured her before turning to Peeta. “Should you start? Or should I?”

“Allow me.” Peeta patted her thigh before looking to the kids. “Your mom and I always want to be honest with you. Since I’ve been home, we’ve been trying to figure what we are to one another. It is obvious that there are feelings still there and we want to make it work.”

“Uh, Dad?” Luke interrupted. “AJ and I know that. You two aren’t that subtle.”

“Well, with that in mind, I suggested that your dad…move back into our bedroom,” Katniss told them quickly.

“Are you asking permission to bone our dad in the privacy of your own room?” Adeline asked her with a grin.

“It’s more than that,” Peeta argued. “We haven’t lived together for years. This is a big step for us. However, you’re leaving, and Luke will be living with us all his own. This is a huge transition. Your mom and I want to make sure that you’re both okay.”

The siblings looked to one another, communicating with a series of nods, before Luke turned to them.

“I think it will be fine,” he said evenly. “Mom is going to need help as she gets…uh…bigger.”

“Also, try not to be so loud,” Adeline added. “Poor Luke will be traumatized if he has to hear what I sometimes do.”

“Gross, sis.” Luke shook his head. “Point is, if you two are in agreement, then we think that it’s what you should do.”

“And we should always keep in communication,” their daughter said. “I’m only a Zoom call away.”

“That’s very mature of you both,” Katniss replied.

“Well, not all parents are as complicated as you two,” Luke pointed out. “We’ve all had to grow as we go.”

“Speaking of growing, my suitcase is too small to fit everything,” Adeline told her mom. “Can you help me parse through to see what I don’t need?”

“Of course.” Katniss stood, giving Peeta’s shoulder a squeeze and nodding her head at Luke. “After we’re done, let’s order takeout and watch a movie.”

The two women left, leaving Peeta and Luke alone.

“We’re going to have that talk now, aren’t we?” their son suddenly said.

Luke had always been an introspective person. While Adeline had been a boisterous personality as a child, their son had always been quiet and contemplative.

He came into the world with a single cry and quieted immediately as he was placed on Katniss’ chest. As a baby, they never heard a peep from him a night for he slept so contentedly in his bassinet. Often, Peeta would wake in the middle of the night to make sure that he was breathing, not used to a quiet baby.

As Luke grew older, they found that he preferred drawing on the kitchen table to anything else. He and Katniss nursed that talent, buying him coloring books and any kind of art media that was safe for a child. Adeline often joined him, practicing her letters, and letting him draw pictures of the words she wrote out.

The two protected one another, especially when he and Katniss separated, and grew close. They were as close as Prim and Katniss were to one another. Peeta and his brothers got along, but they didn’t talk like the Everdeen sisters or Luke and Addie did.

Luke as a teenager seemed just like any other kid. However, their son only let people see what he would allow. He played soccer, but he was also a brilliant artist and often spent weeks on art pieces before giving them to neighbors or even nearby nursing facilities.

There was surety in his nature that not many kids had this point in their lives.

Even Addie had her moments of insecurity, but Luke was steady and calm.

“Yes,” Peeta replied. “Did you have any questions about all of this?”

“No, you and Mom love each other. Why waste time not being together?” Luke said, his eyes—Katniss’ eyes—reflecting a serenity that was their son’s trademark. “I mean sharing a room is one thing, but do you think about taking it further?”

Peeta furrowed in confusion. “What do you mean?”

Luke fixed him with a sound stare. “I mean, are you going to propose to Mom—again?”

“Are you asking about my intentions with your Mom?”

“Yes,” their son replied. “As the former man-of-the-house, I think that it’s important for me to know where it’s going. I mean, it’s going to be you, me, Mom, and the baby in a few months. I want it to be a harmonious home for my little brother or sister.”

“Luke, your Mom and I have talked about it,” Peeta started. “And I would like to be her husband again, but at the same time, I want us to go at a pace that feels right for both of us. Especially your Mom because she is going through a lot with this pregnancy.”

“I’m glad you’re thinking about her,” their son replied. “Even if I was just a kid when you guys broke up, it didn’t mean that I didn’t see how much she missed you and how much you still loved her. Though I wasn’t old enough to know how complicated it could get when it comes to love.”

Peeta chuckled. “And now?”

“Still a complete idiot,” Luke replied. “There hasn’t been anyone that’s caught my eye like Mom caught yours in high school.”

“One day, there’s going to be someone who’s going to see you for the amazing person you are,” Peeta told him. “And I can’t wait to see you act like a complete moron over them.”

“Thanks, Dad!” Luke guffawed. “Now I’ll never tell you if I meet someone!”

++++++

Katniss turned off the light of the bathroom as she stepped into… _their_ bedroom.

Peeta sat up, reading the baby book that Luke had lent him, his glasses perched on his nose.

She leaned back against the doorway watching him for a moment.

Many nights, she used to wake up, her hand reaching to his side to not find him there. The ache in her chest overwhelmed her and though it had been years since their divorce, tears would still fill her eyes because he was no longer there to drive the nightmares away.

“You okay?”

Katniss pulled out of her daze to find Peeta staring at her, book set aside on his side table.

“I just got lost in a memory.” She went to the bed, lifting the comforter and slipping in beside him. “How does it feel to be back here?”

Peeta wove an arm around her and her head went to his chest, palm pressing to his heart.

He went quiet for a moment, his hand weaving through her hair and his lips pressing to her forehead. The warmth of him spread through her body and she leaned closer, taking him in.

“Complete,” he finally said. “There were many nights when I’d wake up hearing your voice. So soft and sad…like when you use to wake up from bad dreams, and the thought that I’d lost that privilege of being to hold you—” Peeta let out a shaky breath. “I never felt so empty.”

Tears filled her eyes thinking that maybe he had been there all along those nights, longing for her as she longed for him.

Katniss turned her head, resting her chin to his chest, meeting his own damp eyes.

“I missed you,” she said thickly.

His hand went to her cheek, thumb grazing along her chin and over her lips as if trying to memorize the feel of her lips.

“I missed you, too.”

Pushing up, her mouth found his hungrily and Katniss shifted until she laid over him. Peeta’s arms wove around, holding her steady just as they always had and always would. She moaned, his tongue dancing along hers as they tasted the newness of being together without having to hide from the kids, or the rest of the family, or even the outside world.

Peeta sighed into their kiss. “Can we just freeze this moment? Stay like this forever?”

Katniss nodded, her mouth rising in a smile.

“Alright, let’s just stay like this.”

++++++

“First off, why did you decide to apply for this position, Miss March?” Delly asked the woman that was seated in front of his desk.

“Please, call me Finch,” the woman replied. She smiled at them both, her sharp features softening as she did. “I’ve known about the Mellark Bakery for a while. My parents own a small grocery store, and we stock many of your pastries as well as your bread. Your bread loaves have been a staple at my house since I was a child. It wasn’t a sandwich unless it was made with your bread.”

“That’s wonderful and thank your parents for stocking our brand,” Peeta replied congenially. He looked over Finch’s resume, noting the Post-It with a question he had. “It looks like you haven’t held a leadership position before. However, your recommendation letters are stellar and say that you were made to be in a leadership role.”

“The reason why is because each company never gave me the opportunity,” Finch explained, her dark eyes firm. “I have been a support manager for each CEO and CFO that I’ve worked for and I learned from every experience. However, due to seniority or in my prior position—nepotism—I have been passed over. I do not want to be passed on anymore.”

Peeta nodded, impressed with the strength in her gaze and posture. She was a formidable person, despite her petite stature.

“Why don’t we go over your experiences from each company?” Delly said with an approving smile. She nodded at Peeta, who returned it.

They both liked Finch and despite the lack of experience, Peeta admired her drive.

Finch had innovative ideas, focusing on making the brand more accessible to families. She suggested subscriptions for their baked goods, giving people the option to do monthly, bi-weekly, and weekly deliveries of their popular items as well baked goods that they were trying out.

“People could customize their deliveries, of course, asking for sweet, savory, or a mix. Perhaps even a gluten-free option. The online form would also include a place where they could list their allergens so the products delivered would be safe for them to eat.”

However, as they continued the interview, it was clear to both himself and Delly that the decision for the new CEO would be much more difficult. Each person was qualified and though truthfully, he did want to eliminate Madge from the pool, she was a good candidate.

As they finished up and prepared to take Finch to lunch, Peeta met Delly’s eyes and she gave him a resolute nod.

++++++

“I created a system to measure each person’s qualifications,” Delly explained as they sat in her office. “I went by skill set, experience, and interpersonal skills—this one was based on our interviews. I collected our score sheets from each interview and inputted our scores. They came out equal.”

“You’re joking.” His friend handed him the sets of score sheets for him to examine. Madge had scored highest in experience while Thresh had dominated in skill set. Surprisingly, Finch had the top score in interpersonal skills while of course, scoring lowest in experience level. “This is amazing, yet frustrating.”

“You know this means we’ll have to call in the board,” his friend replied. “I know how much you don’t want to.”

“It is what it is,” Peeta told her. “Please give each of them a call and ask those who are out of the area if they’d like you to make travel arrangements.” Delly grimaced at the thought and he had to chuckle. “I know that you’re not to excited about Otis coming, but maybe give him the benefit of the doubt this time around.”

“Why the hell is most of your family on the goddamn board?” she asked in exasperation.

“Because once I took over, each of them were given a stock option which they all decided to take,” he informed crisply. “Don’t forget that my in-laws are on the board and how our parents aren’t exactly happy that I’ve impregnated my ex-wife.”

“So, you and I are kind of screwed,” Delly said with a tight laugh. “I’ll make the arrangements—” She pointed at the clock. “You have an appointment to attend.”

++++++

“Are you two okay?” Katniss asked as she watched the kids in the exam room.

Adeline was flipping through a magazine as she sat in the chair next to Katniss’ exam table. While her daughter looked relaxed, the tapping of her foot said otherwise. Luke was examining each of the posters in the room, reading over the captions on a poster featuring the side view of a pregnant body with the baby’s head tilting down towards the pelvis.

Her daughter smiled tensely. “I’m great. Why?” She looked down at her foot. “Oh, sorry.”

“That looked uncomfortable,” Luke replied, joining his sister, and taking his mother’s hand. “Sorry, if I stretched you out while I was…” He waved his hand at her abdomen. “…in there.”

Katniss squeezed his hand gently. “Sweet boy, the stretching of my pelvis was the least of my worries.”

“Well, what was the worst to you?” her son asked.

“The uncontrollable farting,” she replied.

“And the best part?” Adeline asked.

“The first time you both started to move around inside me,” Katniss told them. “Also, the funny sex dreams.”

Her daughter’s eyes widened. “I read about that in one of Luke’s baby books. You had those?”

Katniss snorted. “Oh yeah. The last one I had featured Mr. Potato Head.”

Luke shook his head. “I did not need to hear that.”

A knock sounded on the door and Effie stepped in…along with Peeta.

“Hello, hello!” Effie greeted. “Found this guy rushing inside in a panic.”

“Sorry, I ran a little behind,” Peeta apologized, walking to his family, and hugging the kids. He joined Katniss’ side, giving her a quick kiss. “Everything alright?”

“Mom was just telling us about her sexual escapades with Mr. Potato Head,” Addie informed with a chuckle.

“You think that was bad?” Peeta responded. “There was one time that it was Smurfette.”

Adeline whipped over to Katniss. “Mom!”

“Smurfette is one of the cuter cartoons,” Luke contributed, his cheeks pinking. “I mean, along with Gadget.”

“How do you know about the _Rescue Rangers_?” Katniss asked.

“We used to watch it after school,” Peeta said. “But let’s discuss non-human cartoon crushes later.” He turned to Effie, who was watching in amusement. “Let’s not waste Dr. Trinket’s time.”

“Please kids, just call me Effie. I mean, I did deliver you both,” the woman said. “If you have any questions, just let me know.” She opened the file folder in her grasp. “Vitals look good, blood pressure is great. I am going to give you a referral to get your glucose screening soon.”

“Why?” Katniss asked. “I usually got it at 24 weeks.”

Effie patted her hand. “You are older than you were during your last pregnancy. So, I like to err on the side of caution.” She sat down next to the ultrasound scanner. “I’m sure you’ll be fine though I know that drink you’re given isn’t very pleasant.”

Katniss shrugged. “We do what we have to.”

“I wish I could do it for you,” Peeta told her.

She grinned. “You say that every time.”

“Why don’t we get some pictures of your little one?” Effie said to the kids. “We need to bring your parents back to earth.” She smiled at Katniss. “You know the drill. Luke and Adeline, I’m going to have your mother unbutton her jeans and have her expose her stomach for me. Then, I’ll put the gel on her stomach to help move the probe around.”

Katniss unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans—Luke quickly turned around—before lowering the pair a little off her hips, tucking the paper blanket into the waist of it.

“You can turn around now, Luke,” she said as she laid back.

“Will it hurt?” Luke asked anxiously.

“Not really, but sometimes when Effie pushes into my stomach, I feel the urge to pee.”

“I have to push when I’m trying to get a good look at the baby’s organs,” Effie explained as she brought the probe to Katniss’ stomach. “I’m just getting a good look around. Your brother or sister is about the size of a large onion, and about 5 ounces.” The doctor twisted the camera revealing the profile of the baby and moved the screen closer in their direction. “Adeline and Luke, say hello to your brother or sister.”

Adeline put her hands to her mouth as tears welled up in her eyes. “Oh! Hello baby!”

Luke’s mouth rose into a toothy grin and he moved closer to the screen. “Awesome.”

There was a flurry of movement on the screen as the baby shifted.

“You’ve got an active one,” Effie remarked looking to the parents. “Kids, the baby can hear your voices and is starting to recognize whose who in the family. I would suggest you talk to him or her often.”

Adeline’s lower lip quivered. “The baby won’t remember me once I’m gone!”

“Honey, of course, he or she will,” Katniss assured her taking her hand. “You’re big sister.”

“And when you call, we’ll be sure to put you on speaker so the baby can hear you,” Peeta added.

“I’ll tell him or her all about the ways I used to bug you,” Luke said, putting an arm around her.

Adeline nodded, sniffling into her brother’s shoulder.

“Why don’t I take some pictures for you to take to school?” Effie suggested kindly. “You’ll be the kid with the parents who can’t seem to keep their hands off each other.” She eyed Katniss and Peeta, a laugh on her lips. “They keep me in business.”

Despite her tears, their daughter agreed and let the good doctor continue to show her and Luke their new sibling.

Katniss reached for Peeta’s hand. “Thank you for making it.”

He looked to where their children beamed as Effie showed them the baby’s spine.

Peeta leaned down and kissed her softly, stroking her cheek tenderly.

“I wouldn’t have missed this for anything.”

++++++

“I feel like I grew in just a couple of days.” Katniss slipped into bed, next to him. “I don’t think I could fit into that dress that I wore when Madge came in.”

“Burn the thing. It’s tainted with bad juju,” he replied. “Plus, you’re gorgeous no matter how much the baby stretches your uterus.”

She snorted. “You say that now—until I fart you out of this bed.”

“You’re acting like we haven’t done this before,” Peeta said, putting an arm around her.

“Yeah, but like Effie said, I’m a lot _older_.” Katniss crossed her arms and pouted. “At this point, you could park a car into my uterus. How your penis didn’t get lost in the void that’s my vagina is beyond me.”

Peeta’s hand went to her stomach caressing their little one and he leaned in to kiss the curve of her neck.

“I thought you were nice and tight,” he murmured into her skin. “You fit me perfectly.”

Their mouths met in a heated meld of breathless sighs and tight moans. Katniss’ arm wrapped around his neck as her chest pressed to his, desperate for more contact.

The knock on the door separated the couple and they quickly fixed themselves.

“Come in,” Peeta called out as Katniss patted her hair down.

Adeline stepped in, followed by Luke.

“We wanted to say goodnight and—” Their daughter held up a book— _Madeline_ —to show them. “I used to love this book when I was a kid and thought I would read to him or her—on Luke’s suggestion. That way the baby will get used to my voice.”

“That is a wonderful idea,” Katniss told her. “Maybe whenever you call, I can put the phone to my belly, and you can read the baby a story. Or even just tell him or her along with the rest of us, how campus life is going.”

“Of course.” Their daughter sat at the foot of their bed as Luke followed sitting on the foot of Peeta’s side. Adeline folded her legs in, getting comfortable and cleared her throat. Opening the book, she flipped through showing them where she had written her name in crayon on the inside. “Okay, baby. I’m going to start. ‘ _In an old house in Paris that was covered with vines…lived twelve little girls in two straight lines…_ ’”

Peeta took her hand as they listened to Adeline’s melodic voice as she spoke to her belly. Luke rested across, propped on his elbow, and in rapt attention of his sister. Katniss remembered that once upon a time when they were small that they used to do this same thing. However, at that time, they needed their parents’ help to climb onto the bed.

Tomorrow, Adeline would be leaving, trekking up on a full-day drive to her new apartment and new school. They wouldn’t see her until Thanksgiving and the thought made Katniss ache inside.

She felt the squeeze of Peeta’s hand and lost herself in the sound of Adeline’s voice, her eyes suddenly drooping as she fell asleep.

++++++

“You have everything?” Katniss asked as they walked their daughter towards her car. The Jetta had been a present from both sets of grandparents for Adeline’s 16th birthday and it would be taking the long journey with her to Stanford. “Friends of mine, Brutus and Enobaria live about thirty minutes from your place. So, if you ever need help, they said they would love to help you out. I put their numbers in your phone.”

“Thanks, Mom.” They stopped at the car and Adeline drew her into a hug. “Don’t worry, okay? I’ll be fine.”

Katniss had planned to assist with the move while Peeta stayed with Luke. However, with the unexpected pregnancy, Adeline insisted that both their parents stay put; her roommates would help her unload the U-Haul cargo trailer attached behind her car.

As they pulled back, her daughter’s blue eyes were filled.

Katniss reached, wiping the tears from her cheeks. “You’re going to be great and remember…have fun.”

Adeline nodded before turning to Peeta. “Dad?”

Peeta pulled her into an embrace.

“We are so proud of you,” he told her gruffly. “And we can’t wait to hear about all of your wonderful adventures. However, if you ever need anything night or day, call us.”

Adeline nodded. “I know.”

Peeta kissed her forehead. “Love you, Addie.”

“Love you, Dad.”

Luke approached, holding a wrapped present.

“I made this for you,” he told his sister shyly. “You can put it up somewhere in your apartment or just throw it in a closet or whatever—”

“Can I open it first before making a decision?” Her brother nodded and she tore the plain brown wrapping to reveal a small portrait painting of their house. “Oh Luke, this is beautiful!”

“It’s not what I wanted it to be—”

Adeline engulfed him in a hug. “It is perfect. I love it and I love you.”

“Love you too, AJ,” he mumbled into her shoulder. “Don’t get too drunk out there.”

“You know I’ll be sweet as pie,” Adeline retorted with a grin. She took a deep breath. “I better get going if I want to make the halfway point by sunset.” She opened the door to her car before turning back to them. “I’ll call you when I get there.”

“Be safe, sweetheart,” Katniss said.

Turning on the engine, their daughter gave them a smile…which suddenly morphed into a sob.

Adeline threw open the door and rushed into her parents’ arms. Luke closed in behind her as they hugged one last time.

“Go on,” Peeta told her thickly. “You got a lot of world to see.”

“Just remember we’re always here,” Katniss added.

“And the baby is looking forward to another story,” Luke said, wiping his eyes.

They all separated, and Adeline leaned down to her mother’s belly.

“Grow big and strong,” she whispered. “And remember that I love you and can’t wait to see you.”

Adeline stepped back into her car, fastening her seatbelt, and gave them one last wave.

Then, she was driving down their street, her car getting smaller before finally disappearing as it made a turn at the end of the block.

“You okay?” Peeta asked as they stood at the spot where they had last seen Adeline’s car.

“I was just thinking about her first day of preschool,” Katniss told him. “How brave she looked as she marched off to join her class. She looked that same way as she drove off.”

“I remember,” Peeta told her, giving her a kiss. “She has your fire.” He turned to Luke. “That day was the same day that your mother told me that we were having you.”

“Oh yeah?” Their son beamed. “Why don’t I make breakfast and you can tell me about it?”

“What can you cook?” Katniss asked curiously, hooking one arm with her son and the other with Peeta.

“I can make eggs…and eggs,” Luke replied sheepishly.

“Eggs sound good,” Peeta said with a smile.

Together, they entered the house—without Adeline—for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know if you were expecting a catfight between Madge and Katniss, but I wasn’t going to do that. It is a place of business, folks, and Katniss is a constant professional. However, don’t ever piss off a hormonal pregnant woman, you will feel her wrath.
> 
> The truth of the matter is that for a while, I was not sure what path Madge would take.
> 
> In this chapter, everything came to light, and hopefully, readers will be…satisfied with her part in this story.
> 
> I wanted to highlight Luke because we haven’t heard much from him, but I think he is the most introspective character in this story. I also think that it’s adorable that he has his own reading material to prepare for his duties to big brotherhood.
> 
> Finch is great, such a dark horse and my fancast for her is the gorgeous Sophie Turner. I think she’s going to be an interesting candidate.
> 
> Katniss and Peeta are taking a huge step into sharing a bedroom once more. Honestly, I think the kids thought it was kind of a BS idea to stay in separate rooms.
> 
> I know that we all want to know the baby’s sex, but it’s a little early, though I’m sure a lot of people had found out at the 4-month mark.
> 
> I’m not even sure we’ll be doing a gender reveal until the end…
> 
> Madeline is one of my favorite childhood books. What are yours? Would love some suggestions as Adeline will be making some appearances via Zoom story times.
> 
> Addie’s gone! I’m a little emo just thinking that I might have to do this one day.
> 
> Unless Toddler J decides to stay home forever.
> 
> Anyway, I’d love to hear your thoughts. I know I’ve been super slow with updating due to pushing ‘We Go Down’ to Kindle and my other projects as well as having some health issues, so I appreciate your patience.
> 
> Feel free to message your comments here or on Tumblr (jlalafics—come say hi!).
> 
> Next: Welcome the Board aka the other Mellarks and the Everdeens make their grand entrance. Also, we will find out what’s next for our candidates.
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> JLaLa

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t predict as to when I’m going to finished ‘Part of Me’, but I suspect that I have a few more chapters.
> 
> This is going to be my next work and I’m not sure how long it will be.
> 
> Anyway, while I get POM done, if you could please follow, subscribe, favorite, kudos, and if you want to give some love, review.
> 
> Thank you for support!
> 
> -JLaLa


End file.
